Come Back to Me
by ohEvangeline
Summary: The wizarding world is moving on except for Remus Lupin who lies asleep in St.Mungos. Hermione is looking for her place in this new world, and when she accidentally falls through time, she may find answers they were both looking for.
1. Falling Asleep

Devastation. That was the only word Hermione could think of to describe the scene lying before her eyes. Grass once green was stained red, a wide lawn once comfortable and inviting now reeked of death and despair. In all, it was the aftermath of a horrible battle. One that was only in a lull. During the reprieve that was sure to be brief, she, along with anyone else fit to do so, was combing the grounds looking for wounded. Her heart felt cold and callus as she bypassed the dead, but, after all, there was nothing to be done for them now.

What had brought them here? Simply put she knew that it was hate and prejudice put into action, but emotionally she was still struggling. Who could honestly be that horrible as to wish the pain and suffering here upon others? It was inhuman and insane. Everyone knew that Voldemort was not really human anymore, but it was the heart of a bitter human that had created the monster he was now. Was he really, inherently, this evil? A question she was sure an answer would never be provided for.

Ahead her eyes caught a small part of the battle that prompted tears. So far she had been doing well and had hardened her heart against the atrocities lying all about. But this… these now directly ahead, were much more personal.

"Oh no." She whispered, her brown eyes glistening, one tear leaving a trail of mud down her bruised cheek. "Remus."

Her friend and former professor lay prone upon the ground before her, his leg twisted in an odd way beneath him, blood staining his trousers just below the knee. His light brown hair was tousled as if he were asleep as she had often found him in the living room at Grimauld Place while Sirius yet lived. The weariness of pain and stress still lay etched upon his face, expressed in scars earned from the nights of full moon.

The true tragedy lie in the appearance of his beautiful wife, stretched out at his feet, just in front of him had he been standing. Stepping over the body of a death eater, Hermione realized what must have happened. Tonks, ever willing to do anything for Remus, had thrown herself before a killing curse meant for him. Her short hair was the same color as his, but her eyes were their own sparkling blue, now devoid of the light Hermione was so used to seeing there.

Dropping to her knees beside Remus, she took his hand gently in her own. While a third year at Hogwarts, she had taken on the weight of extra lessons, requiring a time turner just to get to all of them. She had been under oath not to tell anyone, so confiding her growing stress in her friends was out of the question. She had, however, needed someone to talk to.

Dumbledore was hardly a confidante, he was far too busy and she really didn't know him any better than the average student at Hogwarts. McGonagall was not at all the sort you talked to, she'd probably have told her it was her own fault after all, she had requested it. Sinistra and Trelawney she didn't know, Sprout was not a listener, Flitwick was overloaded with 'good' advice, Hagrid was not to be trusted with secrets, Binns was dead and Snape was… Snape. That left her with one option: Remus Lupin.

He had become her confidante and her comfort. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a good listener, and a supportive teacher. When Hermione came to him in November, so exhausted she could barely cry, he was the shoulder she finally collapsed on. At fourteen she had noticed, briefly, that he was good looking in that older man sort of way and had had a momentary crush. That was not her motivation for going to him though, he was simply a helpful, careful listener.

She became very comfortable around him, and he her. She reminded him some of James' Lily. Ridiculously intelligent, compassionate, possessing of a great temper, and she was loyal to a fault. He related some of the (tamer) stories to her of his school days, of the three chums he was so close to, never actually disclosing who they were. Which Hermione was quick to discover he would not do and didn't press him for the information. She laid upon him the woes of a vastly overloaded fourteen year old girl, whom he acknowledged to himself to be much more mature than her age group.

Her head was bowed over him, tears now leaking profusely from her eyes, when shock ripped through her. Weakly, faintly, he grasped her fingers. Eyes flying open, she leaned closer, trying to discern if this were real, or only another empty hope in darkness.

"Remus?"

His eyelids fluttered and his head turned ever so slowly towards her. "Ginny?" He rasped out. She realized he was incoherent and unable to really recognize his surroundings.

"No, Remus it's me. Hermione. You're alive!" The soft words seemed to guide him to the waking world, and memories washed through him. In his mind's eye, he could clearly see his petite, pixie wife screaming "NO!" and jumping in front of a flash of green light headed straight toward him. The last thing he remembered was roaring and killing the offending enemy before collapsing spent and without any strength. He had barely any now, as it were.

"Dora?"

"Oh Remus. I'm so sorry… she's… she's gone." Hermione wept for the young mother and devoted wife. She had been willing to give up anything for her beloved Remus, now she had given her life. The poetic tragedy was enough to break anyone's heart.

"Gone. Harry?"

"He's missing Remus, it isn't over yet."

"Not over. Let it be over." He meant his own life, but Hermione was quick to assure him that soon the battle would end and then everything would be alright. Nodding briefly, he let his grief and physical pain consume him and drifted away…

"_Hello, I'm James." Remus had been detained by the headmaster for a moment and was the last to enter his dormitory. Three other boys were already there, two with raven black hair, one of those was tall and skinny with hazel eyes and glasses and the other showed promise of filling out nicely and wore _

_his hair shaggier. The third was a blonde with watery blue eyes and was a bit chubby. Remus decided he would like them._

"_I'm Remus."_

"_Sirius."_

"_Peter." It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

And a wonderful dream.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood together in the St. Mungo's waiting room, anxiously awaiting news from the healers. Arthur Weasley waited with them, technically a representative of the Order and the Ministry there to report back how the hero Remus Lupin was, but he also lent fatherly advice to the nervous young people.

It had been three weeks since the final battle to end everything and everyone still looked haggard and worn. Much of it was from grief, much from the toll of fighting so fiercely. Nightmares were seeping into dreams and disturbing any rest sought.

The three teenagers stood, Hermione in the middle, each of her hands clutching the boys', when Healer Fritz Underhill emerged into the waiting room. Harry was the first to speak as he was the closest to Remus, who was friend and like a surrogate father to him.

"How is he?"

"Still sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Arthur said, confused. "He's been **asleep** for three weeks?"

Underhill nodded. "It's a very unique case and many factors surround of course. At first we believed that the combination of stress both mental and physical overwhelmed him and his body responded by sending him to sleep so that he could repair himself. Grief may as well have been a factor, as Miss Granger informed us he was aware of what his wife had done to protect him. Now… Perhaps that is still the answer, but whatever it may be, he sleeps on."

"When will he wake up?" Harry asked.

"There's no way to know. He could wake up in an hour, or he may sleep for years. He is in a comatose state that is very unusual, not unconscious, just not awake. We'll keep him in the spell damage ward and you are of course welcome to visit at any time. In fact, visitors would be a very good idea. Talk to him and tell him what's going on in your lives, keep him informed, and maybe the sounds of familiar voices will pull him out of it. Until then, there's nothing more I can do."

"I'd like to pay for him to have a private room." Harry said. "I don't want him to wake up surrounded by strangers and then be told everything… he needs privacy for when that happens."

"Very well, I'll talk to one of the nurses and have him moved." Underhill nodded to them and left at a brisk walk.

Harry, Hermione and Ron formed a circle, their arms around each other. "At least, physically, he'll be alright." Hermione whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. The boys leaned their heads against hers as she gripped their hands tightly.

"I'll be here as often as I can." Harry informed them.

"Us too mate." Ron assured him. "He needs someone when he wakes up."

Hermione nodded, her face now buried in Ron's shoulder. She was silently berating herself for crying like this **again**, but knew she really couldn't help it. Squeezing Harry's hand, she turned to let herself be enveloped in Ron's embrace and he rubbed her back, offering all the comfort he could.

Arthur watched the three friends with nostalgia and a pang of sadness. They were as close as siblings, closer even, and he was heart wrenchingly glad they were not torn apart by the war and that all of them had survived. Hermione had had a very close call. When their close whisperings had stopped and they simply stood in silence, he brought himself to interrupt.

"I've got to go and report to the minister, you three should head home, everyone there will want to know." Harry nodded.

"Okay Arthur, we will." Arthur was like a dad to Harry and Harry was reminded of it, pleasure swirling in his heart. Home, as everyone knew, was the Burrow. To all of them. The week after the battle, Hermione had gone, with the two boys, to retrieve her parents. It had been a very tearful and wonderful reunion and she had been so glad to have them back. Still, though, she remained at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had understood, well, sort of, and had let a house in the nearby village to be close to their daughter. They would have lived in the Burrow, but with eight children, one daughter in law and two parents, it was rather cramped. Comfortably so, but still.

"See you for supper Dad." Hermione lifted one hand, still sniffling and hiding her face. Arthur apparated away and left the three of them alone. "Dad's right, let's get home. Mum will be worried."

Harry disapparated and Ron, knowing Hermione was hardly in the frame of mind to do so herself, turned on the spot with her in his arms. All they could do now was wait for Remus to find his way home again.


	2. Returning To Hogwarts

"Professor?" Minerva McGonagall looked up from her papers to see a nervous Hermione Granger standing in the doorway. The young witch was as famous as her best friend, Harry Potter, now. In her own right too. Along with Harry and their other friend, Ron Weasley, they had destroyed the darkest wizard of their age; saving all of wizard kind and the precious world they lived in. Hermione was the brightest witch in her generation, intelligent, resourceful, and sensible.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"Can I talk to you Professor?"

"Certainly." McGonagall's dark hair, pulled into its ever present severe bun, was now liberally sprinkled with grey: a product of trying days. Seeing her students fighting and dying, her friends strewn about all for the sake of one boy and what he represented had aged the strict professor. Her eyes were keen as ever though as they appraised the teenager walking up to her.

"I'm feeling a little lost Professor." Hermione sat heavily in the chair before McGonagall's desk, a look of genuine confusion on her usually confident features.

"Lost?" If there was one thing McGonagall was not used to from the brains of the Golden Trio it was uncertainty in her direction. She was always well informed, well prepared, and ready to go. In the face of everything that had happened though, her former head of house was not surprised. She was impressed, in fact, to see the girl brave the sight of such great heartache, for many signs remained of what had happened just two months before.

"Yes. Now that everything's over, I'm not sure what to do. For the last couple of years I've had a direction, purpose, but now… I'm floundering a bit. Unsure what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know. Harry and Ron are both going to be aurors, they have the next couple years of training all set out for them and I just don't know what to do. I'm… I've thought about working at the ministry, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"And you want my help?"

"Yes. I was wondering, if it was alright, if- Well, can I come back to school?" Hermione smiled. "I didn't get to finish my seventh year, didn't start I guess, and I would really like to."

"You do know that you really don't have to? Anyone would give you a job right now and for most you would be quite qualified. There really isn't much that we can teach you." It was an honest assessment. No one in their right minds would normally turn down such a brilliant witch, much less so Hermione Granger, whose feats were still being reported in detail along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hers was the only voice of reason, after all, that tempered the Boy Who Lived. Except that now included Ginny Weasley, who could compete with her mother's "Look".

"I know… I just need to be here." Hermione looked down at her folded hands and McGonagall appraised her shrewdly. She knew the girl still felt the grief and pain of the war and the school would give her a security nowhere else would save the Burrow. If she deserved anything, it was a sense of peace and belonging. The school held many memories, hopefully the good ones would seep into the troubled girls soul and strengthen her.

"Alright. You are most welcome to return Miss Granger. If, at any time, you should come to feel differently, please let me know."

Hermione smiled broadly at her professor and head of house, relief written in every line of her face. "Thank you Professor! This means so much to me."

"I'll see you September first." McGonagall bent her head and Hermione was dismissed.

Practically skipping, Hermione left the acting headmistresses classroom and headed for the village of Hogsmeade. Mr. Filch gave her what might have been a smile, but looked more like a choking grimace, when she passed him. He was sweeping the hall: dust still coated much of the castle near the entrance and Great Hall. Forcing the wave of sadness away, Hermione walked until she could disapparate.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the living room when she arrived home, playing a game of wizard's chess in one corner. Ginny was reading on the sofa, well, she really was watching Harry with a smile playing on her lips. She had hardly let him out of her sight since he had returned from the forest, supposedly dead, cradled in Hagrid's arms. Hermione completely understood, but Ron still threw a disapproving glance their way often and she had elbowed him more than once to hush his protest when his best mate and only sister kissed, hugged, held hands, or in any other way showed physical displays of affection. All three looked up at Hermione when she entered, eagerly awaiting news. She had left rather mysteriously that morning and had not yet told them of her plans.

"So? What were you up to?" Questioned Ron. Hermione smiled affectionately at her friend. Over the last few months, the two of them had come to a comfortable relationship similar to that she shared with Harry. Both boys were as protective as brothers, and she was starting to see why Ginny was frequently annoyed with hers, as the other Weasley men had taken to doing the same thing to her. Charlie had taken to glaring at male fans until they cowered away from the muscular, imposing man, Percy wanted her to have a guard, and George had kicked faithful customers out of the store when they ogled her too much.

"I was visiting Professor McGonagall." Hermione settled on the opposite end of the couch from Ginny, picking up the discarded book out of habit. "I had a question for her."

She looked up to see everyone staring at her with something akin to disbelief. "You

- you're going?" Harry said amazed. "Back to school?"

Ron grinned. "Only you Hermione would go back to school to learn things you don't really need."

"Already know." Added Harry.

"But want to take anyway." Hermione nodded as Ron finished.

"I feel comfortable there." The boys nodded. They could see that their best friend was struggling with what to do now. "I'm not ready for a job and I need something to do. I love the school and there is plenty for me to do." She was desperate for them to approve, and at the same time she didn't want them to know how much she was floundering. Hermione, of the three, was the one without a firm grounding anywhere. Ron had grown up in this world and to simply exist in it was second nature, Harry had a legacy that tied him there, and Ginny as well. Hermione was still the muggle-born, albeit brilliant, witch who was woefully ignorant of many wizarding ways. In Hogwarts she knew she was safe from these worries.

"That sounds wonderful Hermione." Harry assured her. "We'll visit often." Ron shot him a look that said he knew exactly who Harry was planning to visit.

"Yeah, we'll both come." Ron said forcefully.

"I'm glad, for one." Said Ginny. "I'll have you there with me."

"Brilliant! You won't be alone. Either of you."

"She's perfectly safe." Reasoned Ron, in an aside to Harry. "I don't think they've replaced the time turners we smashed." Hermione responded by throwing a pillow at them.

Hermione slowly folded the grey jumper and placed it atop a pile of others. Mrs. Weasley had helped her adjust her school clothing to better fit her. In the last year she had filled out into her womanly curves and was bemoaning buying all new uniforms for her last and hardly traditional year. Beneath the jumpers were muggle clothes, a pile of skirts and a neatly stacked group of crisp white shirts. On top of the jumpers she placed her ties and her Gryffindor scarf and hat. Next to all these were a stack of books, most of them text books, parchment, quills, ink, and her book bag. On top of everything she place pictures of her parents, her friends, including one of her with just Harry and Ron, and lastly, giving it a loving, sad touch, she lay a picture of Remus and Tonks. Her favorite professor and friend still lay sleeping at St. Mungo's.

Just three weeks ago she had last seen him, when the healer had delivered the shocking news of his condition. His body had since healed from the various scrapes and scratches he had received in the battle. Any serious spell damage was deemed gone as well. Everyone was stumped, but the healers were not concerned really, just surprised. The plan was to, that afternoon, seeing as she left the next morning, for her to go with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to visit him again. Harry had been every week, but Hermione had yet to go again.

Seeing him was painful for her in a way that it was not for Ron and Ginny, or even Harry. While they had been living at Grimauld Place, she had been the one to create a bond with their beloved ex-professor. Harry had, understandably, been trying to get to know Sirius and Ron just wasn't really much for conversation. He was, as a whole, more concerned with shirking cleaning duty. While Remus wasn't there all the time, Hermione made time, and he for her, to sit and talk. He liked to listen to her dreams and her frustrations: mostly over her two best friends, who were wholly irresponsible and quite uncontrollable. He, for his part, related advice and experience: sharing stories of his days at Hogwarts to lessen her disapproval toward the boys. Though, understandably, relating James and Sirius' escapades was more effective in accomplishing this. To see her much adored mentor and confidante lying still, day after day, unaware, apparently, of those around him brought back bittersweet memories that stifled.

Hermione smiled wistfully at the photo of her between the two grinning boys, just before going back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Harry's eyes were shadowed just a bit, all three of them were a bit serious, but happiness at being together at the Burrow shone on their faces. She sighed, thinking of 

being without them for the first time in seven years. They had always been together, through everything, and now they were going their separate ways. The realization made her acknowledge the onslaught of adulthood and the inevitability of change. What else would come that they would not be able to avoid? She knew that no dangers faced her now, not like what they had faced in the last years, but she was so accustomed to coming to them for everything, well, almost everything. Ron still had the emotional capacity of a thimble.

"Hermione?" Ginny poked her head into their room to check on her friend. Ginny's own trunk was long ago packed, with magic, but Hermione had wanted the time to think.

"Hey Ginny. Almost done." Hermione lay her robes over everything and firmly shut the trunk, latching it with decision.

"Harry wants to leave as soon as you were ready. He and Ron are in the kitchen." Hermione gave Ginny an incredulous look, though by now she ought to be used to it.

"They're eating? We just had lunch not an hour ago!"

Ginny nodded. "Exactly, time for their follow-up. Charlie's there too." Grinning, she let Hermione precede her out the door, still mumbling about 'growing old and getting fat' under her breath. The two girls walked into the kitchen to see the three boys chowing down on roast beef sandwiches, leftover from the night before, and drinking butterbeer.

"'lo, 'Mione." Ron said around a particularly large bite of sandwich.

"That's disgusting Ronald." Hermione smiled though as she shook her head. Some things would never change. The boy just grinned and shoved the rest in.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, taking hold of Ginny's hand as she walked around the table to stand by him.

"Yes, are you?"

Charlie grabbed the rest of Harry's sandwich when he wasn't looking and answered for him. "He's finished." Grinning he disapparated and they heard him reappear in the front room. Shooting a glare that direction, Harry nodded. Draining his glass of water, he stood.

"Let's go." The four teens turned on the spot, Ginny ensconced in Harry's embrace, and reappeared in the St. Mungo's waiting room. Hermione turned into the squeezing darkness and wondered if this was how Remus felt. Trapped and suctioned from every side, unable to move or think. When she drew fresh breath in the waiting room, she sighed deeply, hoping he was that much closer to finding his way back to consciousness.

Waving at the receptionist, Harry led them to the lift and up to the fourth floor. Down the hall to their left was the spell damage ward, where Remus was. He had a small room to himself in the corner where they headed at once. Hermione hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until the door opened. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. Or rather, it should have been this, as she knew it would be. No change. His eyes were closed, his golden eyelashes brushing ever so softly against his pale skin. A dark shadow grew along his chin, a shade darker than the light, golden, shaggy brown hair on his head. His skin, once evenly tanned was growing pale, even against the white sheets. Hermione found her eyes clouded as she took in the sight. Harry's greeting brought her back to the sounds around her.

"Hi Remus. It's Harry, I brought Ron and Ginny again, and Hermione is here today. She really wanted to see you." Harry took the seat by Remus' head and Ginny sat next to him, her hand in his. Ron stood at the end of the bed, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. When Harry mentioned her, Hermione walked to the other side of the bed.

"Hello Remus." She sat on the edge of the bed as Harry began to relate the events since his last visit, Ron filling in bits and pieces. The boys were soon laughing and talking easily while Ginny joined in and Hermione remained silent. While they talked, she had taken Remus' hand in hers and was gently tracing the scars that lined the back of it. He was marked by years of hardship and pain, yet he had always been a content, kind hearted man; never letting the trials stand in the way of his gentle nature. Hermione's left hand rested beneath his, her small fingers curling around his thumb, her right index finger moved back and forth from one white mark to the other, skimming over the smooth, pale skin.

After an hour of conversation, in which Hermione had barely spoken, Harry suggested tea. "I think I could use a cup. Want to come?" He directed his question to Ron and Hermione when Ginny stood with him. Ron nodded and started toward the door. "Hermione? You want a cup too?"

She shook her head, still looking down at the hand cradled in her own. "No, go ahead. I'll stay with Remus." She smiled and looked up at Harry as she finished speaking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright. We'll see you in a while then." The two boys left without looking back, only Ginny saw the moisture brimming in Hermione's eyes.

The salty liquid slipped down one cheek as she sat alone in the quiet. Remus had barely moved at all since they had been there, but Hermione knew from all Harry had told her he slept like one normally would. Sometimes quite still, sometimes tossing and turning mumbling and whispering.

Hermione cried slowly and softly for their dear mentor. To everyone in the wizarding world, he was a hero, to Harry he was the last connection to his parents, to her he was more dear than an uncle. He was a mentor, a compassionate listener, and a beloved friend. Her feelings were not romantic, but she cared deeply for him. Not deeper than Harry, but in a different way. Turning his hand over, she gently rubbed circles into his palm with her thumbs as tears splashed onto the cotton sheets. To her surprise, and bringing a smile to her trembling lips, his fingers curled suddenly around hers.

"We miss you Remus, we want you back." She whispered. "Please wake up." The sadness and pure tragedy overwhelmed her and she began to weep in earnest, a wave of tiredness washing over her, pulling her down. Just as suddenly as his hand had gripped hers, Remus turned on his side, pulling his knees up and leaving her sitting in the crook of his body.

"Gi-y –v you."

"Remus?" Hermione leaned closer, trying to understand the soft words he had breathed out.

"Gin." A contented smile played across his lips, bringing fresh tears to Hermione's eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione lay her head on his shoulder, unable to resist the weariness weighing upon her shoulders. His arm snaked around her waist, startling her. Instead of pulling away though, she drew her knees up and curled up against him, letting her eyes droop shut.

"I miss you Remus. Please come back."


	3. A Handful of Memories

"Ginny! Hermione! We leave in thirty minutes." Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed throughout the house, right into the room the two girls shared. Harry and Ron were already gone for the day, off to early morning training. They had snuck into the girls' room just as the sun was rising to say goodbye. Ginny groaned, covering her ears with her pillow as Hermione rose and began to dress. Grinning, Hermione jerked the covers off of her friend.

"Oi! Hermione give those back!"

"Ginevra! Out of bed now!" Ginny grumbled but did as her mother said. Hermione could hear her muttering something about all knowing and bloody irritating. Stifling a laugh, she pulled her hair back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and slipped her wand into her pocket. As Ginny struggled to put her foot into the correct leg of her jeans Hermione slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. A pot of tea awaited with toast and eggs.

"Good morning Molly." Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Harry and Hermione were to cease calling her Mrs. Weasley: after all, they were eighteen and quite like family. Hermione called her Molly, Harry switched back and forth between Molly and Mum, lately he had been settling more on Mum. Hermione smiled every time he did, seeing Molly's eyes mist and a smile grace her lips.

"Hello dear. Help yourself to some breakfast. Is Ginny coming?"

"Present." Ginny stumbled in, her hair a flyaway disaster, eliciting a giggle from Hermione. Molly rolled her eyes and conjured a hairbrush. George appeared next, a scowl fixed on his features.

"Good morning George." Hermione greeted, sitting down beside him.

"'lo 'Mione." He mumbled, sitting down at the table and promptly laying his head on his arms.

"Did we wake you?" She asked, pushing a cup of tea and a plate of breakfast in front of him. George glared at his mother's back as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"It was time you got up anyway dear." Molly said. George simply gave a lopsided grin and shook his head. It was universally accepted that she was omniscient. Hermione laughed quietly and bumped his shoulder with her own. The young man still carried a heavy burden on his heart and shadows still remained under his blue eyes. Losing a brother and a twin was no easy matter. Her heart went out to 

him every time she thought of it. She remembered seeing the pained look on his face when someone called him the wrong name. Herself, she remembered stumbling out of bed one morning and seeing him in the hall, then thinking she wasn't sure which twin he was until she remembered: Fred was gone.

"Hurry up Ginevra! We'll never get there at this rate."

"Mum, we have an hour before we have to be there. Breathe." Ginny quailed under the look her mother gave her. "But it never hurts to be early." Shoving eggs into her mouth, she studied the table before her.

Mr. Weasley came into the house, followed by Charlie, twenty minutes later. "The car is all ready! Charlie's driving love, I have to get to the office." He dropped a kiss on Molly's cheek, grabbed a piece of toast and hugged Ginny. "Behave dear, I'll see you at Christmas. Goodbye Hermione." Waving, he disapparated. Charlie sat down across from her, next to Ginny, and began to wolf down a plate full of eggs and toast.

"We've got to go." He announced. Mrs. Weasley levitated the dishes to the sink while Charlie helped the girls with their things and George flopped down on the couch with the paper. With only a few minutes to spare, they set out.

Hermione and Ginny ran through the barrier to the familiar sight of the scarlet engine and a crowded platform. The girls were used to the stares and whispers, but were still getting used to the smiles and outspoken admiration. Charlie walked on one side of them, keeping people effectively away, and to their delight, Harry and Ron had come with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny squealed as she threw herself into her boyfriends arms. Hermione wasn't sure she had been coherent enough at five that morning to realize they had said goodbye before.

"I couldn't get them to concentrate and decided to come along myself." Kingsley said, smiling at the two girls.

"Hello Minister."

"Nonsense, Hermione. You know me better than that, it's Kingsley to you."

"Of course, Kingsley. It's good to see you."

"Good luck with your final year Hermione, and Ginny of course." Hermione saw her friend quite distracted and rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell her you said goodbye." Kingsley laughed, his deep throaty voice reassuring and a reminder of good times years before. "Thanks for coming." He gave her a hug and left to talk to people interested in seeing the new, popular Minster to Magic.

"We'll miss you 'Mione." Ron said, giving her a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Ron. What will I do without you?"

"A lot better than we'll do without you." He laughed and let her go to Harry while he told his sister goodbye.

"Take care Hermione. I'm going to miss you."

Hermione laughed softly. "Ginny and I'll be okay Harry. You made sure of that you know."

"Will you come to visit Remus?" He asked. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, thinking to their visit the day before. Ginny had come back ahead of the boys, who had stopped to talk to Neville, and had discovered Hermione asleep, tears dried on her cheeks, snuggled close against Remus. Before the boys had returned, Ginny had woken her and she had returned to her position, hoping the look on his sleeping face meant he knew what was going on around him.

"Yes, of course." Harry kissed the top of her wild curls affectionately.

"I'll see you soon then." Hermione turned to hug Mrs. Weasley and Charlie, then she and Ginny were scrambling to find a place aboard the express. King's Cross faded in the distance as they walked along the train, looking for seats. Finally, they found one that only Dean and Luna were in. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see her classmate there, having expected to be the only returning Gryffindor.

"Hello Luna, Dean." She settled across from them, curious at how they studiously looked away from each other and seemed to have suddenly parted. Ginny raised one eyebrow and sat next to Hermione. "How are you?"

Luna smiled brightly. "Wonderful, thank you. And quite happy to be returning to Hogwarts. I missed it." Hermione smiled gently, knowing the girl had spent months trapped in the Malfoy's dungeon but was still her own strange, but cheerful self.

"Doing good." Dean answered, sneaking a glance at Luna. Ginny inconspicuously elbowed Hermione as she leaned back against the seat, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, it looks like it." She remarked and watched him flush. Hermione smiled at the two across from them and settled back as well, looking forward to an enjoyable trip. Which it was. The four friends filled each other in, Hermione updating them on Remus' condition and Luna bubbling about the success of The Quibbler, which Hermione could no longer find reason to insult, having seen the loyalty the Lovegood's had shown while most of the wizarding world turned against Harry. Dean related relief at his mother's safety and that his young sister was starting at Hogwarts that year, the second wizard in the family. She had apparently made fast friends with the little Creevey girl and was sitting with her. Hermione was saddened at the mention of the Creevey family, wondering how they were doing after losing a son. Colin had been exasperating, but he was still a schoolmate and fellow housemate.

Darkness had fallen as Hogsmeade came into view down the tracks and the train began to slow. The tiny village gave Hermione a surge of happiness and a sense of place. Just out of sight, around the bend, was the castle she had called home for so long. A smile played on her lips as she slipped into her robes and let Dean lift her trunk down for her. She nodded when Ginny poked her from behind while they exited the compartment, acknowledging she had seen the guiding hand Dean placed softly on Luna's back.

She winced when she saw the thestrals, but pretended, along with everyone else, that it didn't matter. Choosing a seat facing away from them, she let herself get caught up in the excited chatter. From the other carriages she could hear people talking and laughing, just like she remembered from years before. A smile washed over her as she took it all in. The world was healing.

"Were we that small?" Whispered Dean as the troop of first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall before the feast. Hermione smiled, remembering a similar comment Ron had made two years before.

"Yes. Well, you never were." Said Ginny. The tall boy had beat Ron by a couple of inches in height, even in first year he could have passed as a third.

"I knew they were getting smaller." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and surveyed the room, clapping when Ginny did, otherwise oblivious to the proceedings. She noticed only a handful of students in her year returned. Dean, for one, and in Hufflepuff she saw Eddie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott, and a Ravenclaw whose name she could not recall; no Slytherins had returned. She was sobered by the small numbers. The Patil twins had been pulled out at the end of sixth year, Dean had been on the run just like her, leaving Seamus and Neville to be the only ones who actually graduated. She unconsciously squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the bench, trying to block the images assailing her. Classmates, comrades, and friends had died here.

"Hermione?" Ginny's soft whisper brought her back to the present. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sorting was finished and the interim headmistress, McGonagall, was giving the command to eat. Hermione felt a pang of nostalgia when the regular, boisterous 'Dig in!' was not delivered by Dumbledore.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" The vibrant red head was looking at her friend with concern, having noticed her internal struggle.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered. "I'm fine. Just… you know." Ginny nodded, patted her hand, and turned to engage a boy from her year in conversation. Hermione, glad she hadn't pressed her, quietly went about her meal, looking forward to when she could ascend to Gryffindor tower and collapse into her familiar, soft, four poster bed. When the tables emptied, she followed Dean and Ginny up the stairs, skipping the false one without thought, and coming to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. The returning students in her year had all been given status equal with prefects so Dean muttered the password 'Victory' and they crawled through the hole.

She was wrong: the bed was _much_ softer than she recalled. Hermione barely had the energy to change into her pajamas before she collapsed into a long, dreamless sleep. Nothing woke her until the sun was streaming through the window, directly into her eyes, and Ginny was rummaging in her trunk, banging about.

Usually she would have spent time unpacking the night before, but Hermione could not bring herself to regret the precious hours of sleep she had gotten. To top off the feeling of contentment, she enjoyed a large breakfast with an excellent cup of tea and the Daily Prophet. There was a large cover story about Harry and Ron and their auror training. By the picture on the front, she could tell they were annoyed by the invasion, not flattered by the attention. She smiled, chuckling softly to herself, glad that all they had managed to get about her was that she was returning to Hogwarts. In the castle, under the watchful eye of the formidable Minerva McGonagall, she knew she was safe from reporters.

McGonagall was just then passing out timetables and Hermione was excited to see what her schedule was to be. That day she had potions, arithmancy, charms, and ancient runes. She lamented not having her two best friends to share any of that time with. Grinning, she ruefully realized they would only have been in two of them anyway: overly scholarly classes were not their forte. Ron said he personally described them as 'men of action', not dusty old bookish types. Rushing on to say that librarian was only sexy for a woman when Hermione raised one eyebrow. She hadn't been offended, merely laughing at her blushing friend.

It didn't take her long to realize that not only was she without her best friends, she was without a challenge and nothing was holding her interest. At lunch, she picked over her food in frustration. McGonagall had been right: there was nothing left for her to learn in these classes. She'd talk to her that evening.


	4. Junior Arrangements

Professor Sinistra had passed out a sheet of runes for them to translate and Hermione took hers with a sigh. Next to her, Luna was eagerly beginning, writing, crossing out, and writing again. Her quill moved back and forth between her fingers as she thought, then met the parchment again as she copied down her answer. Hermione looked at quiz with boredom. She'd spent so much time deciphering _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that the runes were second nature to her now. With a halfhearted attempt at enthusiasm, she thought 'This really is just too much'.

When McGonagall had told her she really didn't need the schooling, Hermione had known she was right, had known she could find a job anywhere and be satisfactorily qualified. However, she had also assumed that there would be something in school to challenge her; something she hadn't seen yet. As it were, it was the beginning of October and she was completely, and totally, uninterested. Feeling ashamed and yet honest, she knew it wouldn't take much cajoling for anyone to talk her into skiving off classes. And, in another breath of honesty, that also made her groan in frustration, she knew she wouldn't suffer any for it.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, she handed in her perfect, completed sheet and slung her bag over her shoulder. Luna was gabbing about one she thought she might have mixed up but Hermione was too focused on her racing thoughts to really comprehend any of it. She was trying to think of how to best approach McGonagall with her problem. Waving goodbye to Luna, she headed for Gryffindor tower and a book to take her mind of off things until after dinner.

Curled up on the couch in front of the fire with a book about the founding of the ministry, she did her best to concentrate on the words in front of her. Ginny found her with her head in her hands, the book forgotten on the cushion next to her, mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Hermione?" Ginny placed the book on a footstool and sat down next to her harried friend.

"Hi Gin."

"You okay?" Hermione sat up, throwing her hair back and huffed.

"Yeah. A bit stressed is all."

"Are you thinking school was not a good idea?"

Hermione sighed, sitting back against the soft cushions. "I don't regret coming here if that's what you mean, I think it was the right decision, I needed – need – to be here. But…"

"I can see how bored you are." Hermione shot her a look of disbelief coupled with dread. Ginny giggled. "Really, I think a lot of people have. But the teachers can't say anything 'cause your grades are still the best."

Hermione groaned. "That's just the problem. I don't know what to do. Only I _am_ bored. Out of my mind. But I did ask to be here, and McGonagall did warn me."

Ginny shrugged. "Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand just fine." Hermione snorted. 'Understand just fine' was not something usually used in the same sentence as 'tell McGonagall you're reneging on a rather important and fixated decision'. Picking up her book, she nodded her head.

"Guess there's nothing left to do. This is rather horrid."

After dinner, McGonagall was to found in her office marking over the second years' latest essays, a look of staid longsuffering on her face. Hermione poked her head in the partially open door and knocked softly. "Professor?"

"Come in Miss Granger." The head of Gryffindor didn't lift her eyes until Hermione was standing directly before her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Er – ehm – well…" One of McGonagall's eyebrows raised and she sat back, setting her quill down on the essay she had just been reading through. "I've got a bit of – well…"

"Is this about your recent lack of enthusiasm in class?"

Hermione sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to – er – challenge myself more."

The stern woman nodded in understanding. "Yes, I have been putting some thought into it. Forgive me, but this schoolgirl nonsense is a waste of your brains. However, in light of recent events" Hermione knew she referred to the battle that had seriously damaged the castle. "I think there is something you 

could do that would be most helpful, and, I believe, give you a bit of involvement in the reconstruction. Each of us does what we can, but there is a lot to do. I would be most grateful if you would take the position of assistant to the staff. Whether that be marking essays, helping with the patrolling duties, setting lessons, or setting things to right."

Hermione beamed. While she had been thrilled with the prospect of returning to the school and making it her home one last time, this was the answer to the nagging doubt that had been bothering her. Not being a helping hand. This way she would really be able to apply her skills to making a difference. With all that the teachers had done to let the school reopen, she firmly believed they deserved a break and a bit of help.

"That would be brilliant professor."

"Excellent. Come to my class after breakfast, you can start by helping the first years." Beaming, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower in high spirits. She was eager to try out her new status, which was… Huh. Determining to give that some more thought, she made for bed.

Ginny looked ridiculous as she gave Hermione a puzzled, thoughtful look while chewing her oatmeal the next morning. Hermione surmised it was something of a cross between Ron gaping with a full mouth and a lazy heifer chewing the cud. A small giggle escaped her at that mental image.

"Something funny?" Luna asked, sliding in next to Hermione, Dean right behind her.

Ginny swallowed and Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Not sure." Ginny replied. "We're trying to determine exactly where Hermione stands."

"Er…" Dean gave them a look. "Standing where?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and poured herself some more pumpkin juice. "Not literally Dean. How, not where."

Dean looked to Hermione for explanation, but Luna asked a question first. "Is this about your boredom?"

"Yes, it's that. You could tell then?"

"You were bored?" Dean said. Luna patted his hand patronizingly.

"I was Dean, yes. With classes and such." He looked at her as if she had suddenly grown tentacles out of her head and started speaking mermish. She had to admit that, in years past, such an admission would probably mean a trip to the hospital in search of a mental doctor. Hermione Granger loved her classes and did not get bored in school. Not that Hermione anyway. But the new Hermione, post war and searching , was most definitely dissatisfied with her course work.

"So you talked to McGonagall?" Luna prompted. Dean just went to work on his breakfast, apparently deciding that girls and the workings of their mind was a task best left for other girls. Probably a wise choice on is part.

"Yes, after dinner last night. She didn't react exactly like I had expected her to." Meaning she hadn't given Hermione a lecture that rounded out to 'I told you so' and then said she simply would have to live with what she had decided to do. "I'm… well, she said assistant to the staff, but we were trying to think of a proper title when you joined us."

"She'd basically a glorified Head Girl I think." Ginny said, after making the effort to swallow her toast and not copy her older brothers' habits. "I mean, she helps the teachers and is above everyone else, only difference being she won't be a student, not taking classes and all."

"So… Any ideas yet?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Assistant to staff just sounds too long and a bit stuffy really. Only, I can't think of anything else." The three girls sat and pondered for a minute, each one ticking off ideas mentally, each really worse than the last. Ginny grinned secretly but berated herself for 'Teacher's Elf', knowing Hermione would _not_ find it funny.

It was Dean who finally piped up. "Why not junior staff? Same thing right?" Luna beamed at him, Ginny looked surprised and Hermione seemed thoughtful.

"That's – really good Dean." He grinned, showing off a bit of sausage and then went back to his plate full. Musing over her new position 'Junior Staff', Hermione gathered her things, waved a quick goodbye, 

and made for the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was just entering from her office when she walked in.

"Good morning Professor."

"Miss Granger. To begin with, I wanted to outline what exactly your position as assistant to the staff entails. I talked it over with Professors Vector, Sinistra, Hagrid, and Slughorn last night. We agreed that you will indeed have an elevated position, thought not, of course, on equal with the regular staff."

"Junior staff."

"Hmm." McGonagall gave a thoughtful look. "Yes, well put."

"Dean's idea."

The older woman nodded. "Very well then. As a junior staff member you will be able to give detentions, take or give points, avoid such things yourself and have authority over the students. As a former prefect, you know how the rules work. Out of bed or bounds, detention or points off, something more serious usually is a referral to their head of house. I know the rules say no magic in the corridors but we generally let it slide as long as it's not sinister in nature. Cursing, hexing, or jinxing other students is not tolerated, obviously. You will be given your own private room." Hermione began to protest at this point, but McGonagall held up a hand to stop her. "I know you are perfectly all right where you are but it would simply serve to establish your position of authority. Your quarters will be on the sixth floor, just down the stairs from Gryffindor tower and of course your friends my visit at appropriate times. You have no rules to follow according this, they do. Because of your proximity and because the duties of headmistress are, admittedly, much to deal with, I will be giving many head duties to you. I would appreciate the help."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She could see the tired lines that formed around McGonagall's eyes and lips from months of strain and left over from grief. "That sounds good."

McGonagall nodded once, sharply, then handed her a stack of papers. "Now, this is the third years' essays and I would like you to look over them and mark them. I did the first, as a bit of a guide. Of course, the younger they are the less harsh I try to be, and also take into consideration what the essay is on. I trust you are quite capable of doing it. The other teachers will have such things for you as well, 

thought we decided it would be best if you started out with just my class, to let you settle in. The professors are pleased with your decision dear, we all quite agreed that you were wasting your time in class. So, welcome to Hogwarts staff." McGonagall gave her a genuine smile as the students began to enter. "Oh, and you don't have to wear that uniform." Hermione smiled and sat at the corner of McGonagall's desk to read essays.

She knew she drew curious looks from each year as they passed through, but no one asked any questions. Hermione Granger, the Chosen One's best friend, had the right to do whatever she pleased. It wasn't until the next afternoon when the seventh years came through that McGonagall bothered to say anything.

"You may have noticed that Miss Granger is no longer a part of the student body, she now, after deliberation of the staff, has been made a junior staff member. You will address her as Miss Granger unless she gives you permission otherwise, outside of class of course. She does have the authority to give you detention and take away points." The slight edge to her voice left no room for dispute, Hermione was grateful, knowing that the sevenths were the only ones she would have had any sort of trouble with. The sixth were still really too young to have any sort of camaraderie with her. She gave a small smile to the class, stifling a giggle when Ginny gave her quick smile and a mock salute. Contentment soothed her as sense of rightness settled over her.


	5. A Long Delayed Visit

Hermione settled back into her favorite wing-backed chair with a sigh; a cup of cinnamon tea in one hand and a copy of the Evening Prophet in the other. After a month of living as a staff member she had a new appreciation for the stress level of the teachers she had taken for granted. And she hadn't even had to do lessons! She had, however, marked essays, corrected tests and quizzes, turned matchsticks back into needles, vanished teapots, brewed example potions and bottled ingredients, and patrolled corridors after prefects had gone to bed. Tonight, a Thursday, she found herself, gloriously, without this arduous task.

Instead, she was taking the time she had to relax and catch up on the latest news. Sighing, she skipped the front page, where a large picture and flashing words reported the latest step Harry had taken in his auror training. He had told her himself in his last letter. He had also hinted that she should come to St. Mungo's to visit, saying Remus missed her. Really, he was quite subtle at his prodding. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was right though, she should visit.

The thought had her laying the paper aside in the middle of a very interesting article about the dragon reserve Charlie Weasley worked on and staring moodily into the fire. Which in turn had her feeling guilty. She had been avoiding the hospital for the last few months, not willing to see Remus again in that condition, but feeling awful for thinking that. He was going to be okay, she knew that, had to believe it, but it hurt her so much to see him lying there day after day. She remembered a conversation she'd had with Dean not long after school had started, trying to explain to him about Remus.

"Bad luck that, coma and all." Dean said, looking up from an article written about the heroes of the Hogwart's Battle.

"Hmm?" The four friends were sitting in the courtyard, Hermione and Luna reading, Ginny writing a letter to Harry, and Dean perusing the Daily Prophet. The girls looked up from their respective tasks with questions on their faces.

"What's that?" Luna asked him.

"Professor Lupin, being in a coma." He explained.

"Oh, yes." Luna commented. Ginny nodded her agreement.

Hermione tipped her head to one side and 'hmmd'. "Well, yes and no." At the incredulous look he gave her, she set her book aside to explain. "What I mean is yes, he's in a coma, and no, he's not."

"But…" He gestured to the paper in his hand.

"Yes, they say coma, so does most everyone. Technically it's not really a coma. In a coma he'd be completely unconscious and unresponsive. He wouldn't even move. But he's not that at all. He moves around and he knows, I think, that people are there."

"He does?"

"Yes. When we were there he – moved in his sleep." Hermione trailed off at this last part, not wanting to reveal how exactly he had moved: which was to curl around her and mold her to his form.

"Oh. So if it's not a coma…?" He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"He's sleeping. At least, that's what the healer told us."

"Huh. Weird."

"Yeah." She said. "Just waiting for him to wake up." Putting her book up in front of her face, she closed the conversation.

Hermione watched the flames dance methodically. Noticing how the orange turned to yellow, then blue, and finally white. Tongues licked around the logs, slowly eating up their mass, turning them black. Sap popped and crackled under the heat, oozing out and dripping away. Her thoughts felt like just that then. Spilling out and forcing her to confront the feelings they spurred. Draining the dregs of her tea, she shuffled off to bed, knowing she was going to write Harry and ask when she could next visit the hospital and see Remus.

In the small quarters she had been given, her bedroom was situated so that it was right next to the hallway on the sixth floor. Through thick walls it was impossible to hear anything, but when the door to her sitting room was left open anything was audible through the door leading to the hall. At one o'clock in the morning, after a quiet shuffling awoke her, Hermione realized her sitting room door was open.

'_Bugger._' She thought. '_Just what I need._' Grabbing her robe from the back of the chair next her bed, she cinched it around her waist and grabbed her wand. Cracking her door, she could make out hushed whispers and the sound of shifting feet.

'_Lumos_' When her wand lit silently, she heard a squeak and a hurried. "Go!"

"Stop!" Striding forward, she caught three young boys in her wandlight, scrambling for the stairs. Grinning to herself, she realized they had forgotten the new staff member residing in this hall. Before it had been perfectly easy to sneak out and make plans here before continuing on.

Fixing a proper frown, she surveyed the guilty party. Gavin Bartow, Vance Heathers, and Henry Desmond: fourth year Gryffindors. They were doing their best to look innocent, but she could clearly see their minds working out how to best get out of _this_ scrape. She did her best not to laugh, because she really did like these boys. They were charming, kind, and ridiculously mischievous all while being good students and remaining the best of friends. Admittedly, they could be a right pain in the arse, but they had good hearts and were headed in a good direction, that is, if they didn't blow themselves up along the way.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" She asked, fixing her best 'you're caught now squeal' glare at them.

"You see Miss Granger." Bartow started. "We were just walking by and –"

"Haven't been to our rooms yet –"

"Lost –"

"Going there now –"

"Umm…" They gave her brilliant smiles, not quite meeting her eyes. Hermione scanned them, noticing suspicious lumps in their pockets and hearing a muffled snapping sound.

"Ah yes. Lost on your way back from the library?"

"Exactly!" Said Heathers, Desmond and Bartow nodding enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much for understanding."

"I understand completely." They faltered at this.

"You – you do?" Desmond stuttered.

"Of course. Because, as you must have discovered on your way here, the only way to the sixth floor from the library is down that hall." She pointed to the direction they had not come from. "But, if you continue this way, you will get rather quickly to the dungeons with a pocketful of dungbombs and – a fanged whizbee? What could possibly reside in the dungeons that would merit such gifts?" She couldn't help but give them a smug smile.

"Smart, this one." Muttered Heathers.

"You're rather clever yourselves. Not many people have discovered where the Slytherin common room is. I, however, have known for several years. Now, if you would please empty your pockets and hand over all of that illustrious contraband."

Grumbling, they began taking out dungbombs, fanged whizbees, Peruvian Instant Darkness powder, and other odd assortments of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products. Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit, all of this reminded her of stories Remus had related. The school was lucky these boys did not have an invisibility cloak or the Marauder's Map. She shuddered a bit at the thought of these trouble makers with such accessories.

She gathered everything in a pile and levitated it with her wand through her door, then shut it. "Right then, ten points each from Gryffindor. This, gentlemen, does not promote unity, and you are breaking about a dozen rules. Off to bed now, you have classes tomorrow." From the landing, she watched them crawl through the portrait hole and disappear into the common room. Shaking her head she turned and headed back to her room to write a letter to Harry. Her sleepiness was gone.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're doing well and enjoying your training. There was a very nice picture of you on the front of the Prophet yesterday, they have a lot of good things to say about you. (Though I think if you ever do anything questionable or something bad happens, my money is still on The Quibbler for the truth.) How is Ron? Tell him to write me sometime, he's very bad at replying. As long as he's still alive, there's hardly an excuse. Oh, and give Kingsley my love._

_I agree, I should come and visit soon. I'm very sorry I haven't, I've been rather busy. I've told you about being a junior staff member of course, and I must say: it gives me a new appreciation for our teachers. I'm enjoying myself immensely. Just a few minutes ago I was awoken by three fourth year boys headed toward the Slytherin common room armed to the teeth with some of Fred and George's finest products. They reminded me of your father and his mates Harry, from what Remus has told me. Completely exasperating with only mischief on the mind while being utterly charming. Honestly, they're a nightmare._

_Harry smiled, imaging the smile on her face as she wrote this. He could hear the laughter behind her voice as she described the three boys. Remus had always been a favorite of hers and he wasn't surprised to hear that some of the Marauder's stories found their way into their late night conversations. Chuckling, he read on, glad to hear from his friend._

_Anyway, as I was saying, I do want to come and visit. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall, but I'm sure everything will be in order for sometime in the next couple of weeks. I'll owl you with the specifics, but I was thinking two weeks from Friday, that way I could spend the weekend at the Burrow with you and Ron. I miss you._

_Seeing as it is now nearing three o'clock in the morning, I'm going to make this letter a short one. All my love to everyone Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione'_

Smiling, Harry refolded the letter and handed it to Ron, who had been eying it with interest for the last several minutes. He heard the red head 'hmph' when he read about himself, and laugh when he saw the story about the three boys. Harry immediately penned a short answer and sent it off with Lucy, the owl Ginny had given him for his last birthday. The barn owl was not Hedwig, whom he still missed, but was reliable and affectionate. Two weeks from Friday, today, he realized, and Hermione would be coming for a visit. He ought to ask Molly if Ginny could come too.

Friday afternoon after last bell, Hermione flew up to her room and grabbed her beaded bag. She stuffed in pajamas, a couple of books (because she really hadn't changed _that_ much) and a few changes of clothes. Changing into jeans, she put her robes back on and headed for the headmistress' office, which also happened to be the transfiguration teacher's office. After the battle, McGonagall hadn't had the heart to go into the headmaster's office and take it as her own. Truthfully, she hadn't been there since that night and neither had anyone else. She was marking seventh year essays when Hermione came in, followed shortly by Ginny Weasley.

"Hello girls, I assume you're all ready to go?" Hermione was busy stuffing Ginny's much larger bag into her beaded one as they both nodded. "Very well. I expect you back no later than eight o'clock Sunday, seeing as how Miss Weasley has classes to attend. The floo is on the mantle, have a nice time."

"The Burrow!" Hermione felt the familiar rushing feeling then was being swept into a hug by a jubilant Mrs. Weasley.

"Welcome home dears! It's so wonderful to see you. Harry and Ronald are in the kitchen with George and Percy, go right on in. The girls, rolling their eyes upon discovering where the boys were, but not really surprised, walked into the kitchen.

Harry had luckily just taken a drink of water because Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him deeply. Hermione smiled at the couple, Ginny was desperate to be near Harry whenever she could and they hadn't yet been able to visit Hogwarts. Ron, Percy, and George said nothing but gave Harry rather hard looks, eliciting a laugh from Hermione and a curly haired blonde sitting between George and Percy. Ignoring them, Harry and Ginny stood with their arms around each other and foreheads set together to talk in soft tones.

"Hello Hermione." George greeted her, standing to give her a brotherly hug.

"Hi George. How are you?"

He grinned, something she hadn't seen in awhile. "Good. Really good." Smiling, Hermione gave him another hug before turning to Percy.

"Hermione." He had changed since the war but was still a bit formal and proper.

"Hi Percy."

"Welcome home. I'd like to introduce you to Audrey Perkins. You remember Dad's old associate? This is his granddaughter."

"Hello Audrey, it's wonderful to meet you."

The blonde smiled broadly, giving Percy an affectionate smile before looking to Hermione with a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet the brunette sister." Hermione laughed. The Weasley men did indeed treat her like another sister, which made her feel like she was going to burst with happiness. Or irritation, sometimes she wasn't sure which.

Ron, who had sat quietly as his brothers talked and introduced Audrey stood then and smiled softly at Hermione. It was the sort of smile that could only be shared between two people that were closer than brother and sister. Two people that had shared a common goal, faced every terror imaginable to achieve it, and had stood by each other for years. They had had a brief romance that had ended in their being closer now than they were before. No words were spoken for a long time, he simply drew her into his arms and lay his chin on her head , breathing in the scent of her hair, smiling contentedly. Hermione held him tightly, her face buried in his chest and her arms around his waist as he towered over her.

Finally, he spoke into her ear. "I missed you 'Mione."

Hermione tilted her head back and looked up into his blue eyes. "I missed you too. How have you managed?"

Ron laughed then and pulled out a chair next to his own. "Not very well to be honest. Three, no matter what anyone says, is not a crowd."

Hermione nodded. "You need a girlfriend." George and Percy laughed and Ron shook his head with a wry smile on his face. Audrey gave Percy a rather perplexed look and leaned over to whisper in Percy's ear. Laughing, he shook his head decidedly.

"No love." She nodded and looked curiously at Ron and Hermione. "Been there, tried that, decided this was better."

Hermione was sure she knew what Audrey had asked, but as it was quite hard to explain, she decided to leave it and continue on with conversation. Trying to explain to everyone the relationship she had with Ron and Harry often became laborious. Harry, obviously, was romantically involved elsewhere and was her brother-like figure, but Ron – wasn't she supposed to have gotten together with him? Even now, the media sometimes tried to construe their relationship into something it wasn't, but their friends 

and family knew, so that was enough for them. When another article in _Witch Weekly_ or a passing comment in the _Daily Prophet_ came out, they simply shook their heads and sighed, moving on.

"So how is it being a staff member?" George asked her.

"You're on staff?" Audrey asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I started the year as a student but it wasn't really working out. I was bored useless, so Professor McGonagall made me a junior staff member. I'm basically a glorified head girl, except with a little more power and no classes to take. I really like it, it's a whole new perspective on the school and you get to know the students in a different way. I've even got favorites!"

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"Like these three fourth year boys, Vance Heathers, Gavin Bartow, and Henry Desmond. They're the marauders incarnate, Fred and George all over again." George grinned at this.

"And you _like_ them?" Ron said incredulously.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I know, how out of character. It doesn't mean I let them get away with it, it just means they're very clever, funny, and quite charming." She then regaled the story of two weeks before, finding them in the corridor outside her quarters at one in the morning. Everyone was laughing and exclaiming over how very like Fred and George the boys were.

"You're right, sounds just like Harry's dad too."

"Who sounds like my dad?" Harry and Ginny chose that moment to come back inside. Ginny smiling with contentment, Harry looking a bit dazzled.

"Oh, I was just telling them about those three boys I caught in the corridor a couple weeks ago. Charming, intelligent and mischievous."

Hermione couldn't help but cringe a little when they walked into the hospital. The pristine white of everything, the glinting tiles and glaring lights, and the smell of not-quite-normal made her feel uncomfortable. She was glad when they reached Remus' room, where a few touches of personal taste and hominess had been added. There was a patch quilt on the bed, faded and threadbare, that he'd always had. She remembered him telling her that his mother had made it for him before he left for Hogwarts and he hadn't been without it since then. He had smiled wryly and joked about his 'blankie'. On the bedside table was a vase full of flowers, daisies and sunflowers. She made a mental note to add some gardenias, they'd always been his favorite. Next to the flowers were pictures. One of Remus with Tonks on their wedding day, another of them with Teddy on the day he was born, and one of Remus with James, Lily, Sirius and Peter on the Potters' wedding day. Her favorite, though, was of Remus behind his desk at Hogwarts on his first day as a teacher.

Andromeda was sitting at his beside with Teddy in her arms looking at the pictures on the table. Hermione could see that sadness that lingered in her eyes as she gazed at the likeness of her daughter. Harry sat down next to her, lifting the baby from her arms and smiled at her.

"Hello Andromeda, how are you?"

"Fine Harry. I see you've brought friends."

"Yeah, this is Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. How is he?"

Andromeda sighed and shrugged. "Nothing has changed. He keeps whispering about 'gin' once in awhile. Sometimes it's other things. I think he's dreaming about his past sometimes, because a few things have sounded like it could be 'Sirius' or 'James'. No signs of waking up though." She stood when she finished speaking. "Well, since you're here, I'll just pop home. Let me know when you leave." She held out her arms for Teddy.

"We can keep him if you like." Ginny said. "You can get some rest, we'll bring him home after we leave here."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Thank you. His bag is under the chair. I'll see you this evening then." Waving, she disapparated, leaving them alone in the corner room. Ginny sank into the seat Andromeda had abandoned and Ron took up his usual position at the end of the bed. Hermione took the chair on the other side of the bed while Harry started to talk. She didn't really hear anything as she studied Remus' profile, the brown hair, streaked in a few places with grey and hanging boyishly over one eye. She wished she could see his golden brown eyes again, even with the sadness that always seemed to linger there, even when they danced with laughter. One strong hand rested on the blankets beside where she sat and she watched as it gripped them tightly, then let go. Curious, her eyes traveled up to his face, which was turned toward her at the moment, and she saw that his brow was furrowed, his mouth twisted in what was unmistakably pain. Reaching out, she took his hand and let loose a breath when his features relaxed.

" – and she says they remind her of you and Dad and Sirius. Isn't that right Hermione?" Hermione was pulled back to waking when she heard Harry use her name.

"What?"

"Those three boys. Didn't you say they reminded you a little of the marauders?"

"Oh. Yes, yes they do. Very funny they are, and clever. Rather popular with the girls and full of mischief. Really, they're so much like them, you, and the twins that McGonagall has gone completely soft. They've got her wrapped around their finger." The other three laughed at the idea of this, but it was true. Hermione had seen McGonagall scold them more than once and then watched as she smiled wistfully and let them get away with it as a whole. Of course, if she caught them after hours or in the throes of pranking she took points but in class she was a complete pushover. Hermione just smiled.

She was pulled forward suddenly as Remus rolled over, keeping her hand firmly in his. Standing, she settled on the edge of the bed. Tears threatened her eyes as her old friend smiled in his sleep. Seeing this, Ron came to stand behind her, letting her lean back against him.

"I just can't believe he's just asleep. Why won't he wake up?" She pulled her hand away and turned into Ron's shoulder, now crying in earnest. Harry watched her with concern but was distracted by a fussing Teddy. Ginny, sitting next to the bed, saw Remus frown and move his hand subtly, as if reaching for someone. She heard him speak softly, 'Gin?', and wondered what he was dreaming about.

Hermione couldn't help herself when the tears started to fall. They wouldn't stop. Ron rubbed her back comfortingly, whispering softly in her ear and holding her tightly. She squeezed him, needing to be close to someone, her face buried in his shoulder. All of the grief and emotion she had bottled up was flowing freely down her face, soaking Ron's shirt. Harry watched, a little bewildered, as his best friend lost it. There was no other way to describe it. She just lost it. Hermione had always been the one to have everything together and be collected and sure of herself. He was finally seeing just how much she was affected by Remus' state.

"'Mione?" Harry said softly several minutes later as her cries began to subside. "Hermione?" Ginny had taken Teddy out to change him and Ron stepped away to let Harry step closer.

Hermione looked up at Harry, tears staining her face and her eyes rimmed with red. "I'm – I'm so – sorry. Ridiculous."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, tears still brimming and spilling. "Yeah. I guess. Just – "

"Yeah?"

"I just feel so stupid for doing this, losing it like this. I'm sorry Harry, I ruined our visit and I don't – I'm not really sure…"

"He means a lot to you." She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I'd forgotten you and Remus were so close. I know he means a lot to you and I didn't mean to force you to see him like this. I just – I thought he'd…"

"I know. I want to be here. It's just hard is all." Harry nodded, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Okay. How about we get you home. I'll see you at Christmas yeah?"

"Yeah. I really do want to see him but I don't know if I can. Like this." She turned away from Harry and looked down at the slumbering man. "Christmas. Yeah, I'll see him then. Only, tell me about him yeah? Write to me okay?"

"Okay. I can do that."

A/N: I know a lot of people were wondering what was up with Remus being in a 'coma' and still able to move around, so hopefully this answered all of that! The next chapter is moving on to Christmas, and I know you're probably wondering when the summary is going to make sense. I promise, it will be soon! Just now I'm giving you the information that will make everything else make sense later. Yes, I'm not flying blind on this, there is a plan. Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think!

Shiloh


	6. Catching Up

Wow! I got this out sooo much sooner than I thought! Thanks for being willing to wait, waiting as long as you did, and I'm so glad you don't have to wait longer! Seriously, I got home from class today, checked my email and had no less than six messages telling me my readers were willing to wait, to take my time, and that they were excited to read the next chapter. You guys were the driving force behind my inspiration and I appreciate you so much. So, here it is. I sat in the kitchen with the oven open, because the heat isn't working!, and worked on this for three hours. I am very pleased with the result, and I hope you will be too. One of the flashbacks, and I'm sure you'll be able to guess which one, reminded me of my older brother when his son was born. I'm studying to be a teacher, and I counsel at a junior high camp every summer, so a lot of how Hermione will view the students is how I look at my campers. Really, kids don't give us enough credit! The comments she makes about the relationship between Luna and Dean I took from a conversation I had with a fellow counselor this summer. This girl, Tarra, liked a guy named Sam, but didn't think he liked her. Lo and behold during a staff meeting, where we were sharing some funny stories about our kids, it comes up that Sam likes her and thinks she didn't like him! So, I had a good laugh remembering that. (You'll be happy to know Tarra and Sam figured it out and, as far as I know, are still together three months later.) This chapter also turned out a lot, lot longer than I originally planned. Christmas was only supposed to be one chapter, but after thirteen pages, I changed my mind! So, more Christmas to come. Wow, this note is longer than planned to! Smiles, hugs, and so much love to my awesome readers. I love hearing from you! Shiloh

* * *

Lights glittered in the windows of the Great Hall, lights Hermione knew were actually little fairies. Garland and tinsel seemed to be draped over every surface, even along the edges of the house tables. Delectable treats were now appearing as the main course was cleared magically from the table. Turkey, potatoes, yams, beans, stuffing, gravy, and numerous other bits of a Christmas feast disappeared to be replaced with puddings, cakes, truffles, and pies. Helping herself to a scrumptious piece of vanilla cake, her favorite, Hermione surveyed the crowd of students. After being made a member of staff, she had been instructed to take a place at their table, in what used to be Professor Snape's chair. From that vantage point she could see the entire Great Hall and nearly every student.

The next morning, most of these students would be packing onto the Hogwarts Express for their journey home for the holidays. She, with Ginny, would be returning to the Burrow. The first Christmas after the war. It would be a time for healing, she knew. No one quite knew how to handle holidays with people gone. Even here at Hogwarts, where a few students were missing, casualties of the horrible war that still haunted the world they lived in. But that was just what Christmas was for. Hearty meals, hot cider, laughter, and being together chased away ghosts and demons. Pleasant memories were what remained, and they were the type to heal, not haunt.

Professor Flitwick had charmed Christmas music to float about the hall, adding to the general din. Voices and laughter floated from table to table, smiles that looked forward to a long break of snowballs and presents following along. The twelve Christmas trees were hung with cranberries and popcorn, which, she had overheard a third year Hufflepuff boy tell his friends, were quite real. Snowflakes descended a dozen feet above the floor; then faded away to nothing. Everything smelled of pine boughs and holly, not to mention a few clumps of mistletoe that were hung in every few doorways and in the middle of innocent looking halls. Hermione laughed softly when a pretty Ravenclaw girl blushed, caught with a good looking boy who had been in the midst of chatting her up. He grinned widely and bestowed a Christmas kiss upon her, making her friends giggle too. Christmas at Hogwarts, no matter what, was not to be equaled.

"Deep in thought dear?" Hermione turned to her left, where tiny Filius Flitwick sat, smiling kindly at her.

"I guess so. Just enjoying the general revelry really."

Flitwick nodded. "I do love the school at Christmas time. I find it relaxing and refreshing."

"I've never seen it from this point of view before. The students really are quite fun to watch." Flitwick chuckled indulgently, surveying the crowd of merriment before them. The head table really held the best vantage point of everything the Great Hall held.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Indeed they are."

Gryffindor threw a wonderful party that evening, held nicely in check by the attendance of Hermione. She fully planned on retiring a bit early, feigning ignorance of all the revelry involved. Ogden had definitely been invited and she was hardly the only staff member loathe to deny them their fun. McGonagall announced at dinner that heads of houses would be around at two a.m. to make sure everyone was in bed. This really was a warning that the students had better have everything hidden before they arrived. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at this. Promptly at midnight, she announced that she would return in two hours. Winking at Dean and Ginny, she left for her own quarters.

At two, only a few giggles were to be heard from the girls' side of the tower, and some muffled guffaws of mirth from the boys'. Magicking a few things back to their proper place and righting a sagging piece of garland in the common room, Hermione settled onto the couch before the fire. She was a little sad to be here alone; in years past either Ron or Harry, or both, would have been with her. There was hardly a night she had sat staring into the flames that she had been alone. The last time had been last June, while the castle still lay in ruin.

_Hermione couldn't believe it was over and done. At last. Voldemort was dead, his own killing curse had rebounded and slain him. Harry had defeated him; they had won. She had missed the comfort of this fire in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Even now, after everything, it stayed the same. Flames danced just as merrily now as they had while Voldemort was alive and powerful. The reliable constant was a comfort to her. She could scarcely count the evenings she had spent in just this manner: curled up on the couch before the fire, staring into the frolicking warmth._

_Ron sat down beside her quietly, she hadn't heard him come downstairs. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her close and she let her head drop down onto his shoulder. They were both dirty and bloody, for the grime of battle had yet to be washed away. For several minutes, not a sound was to be heard from either one. The room behind them was silent as well, as if respecting the vigil they held in the old spot. Hermione didn't stir until she heard the portrait quietly open and muffled footsteps entering behind them. Lifting her head and craning her neck, she saw Harry, just as dirty and worn as they were. They didn't know everything that had happened yet, he hadn't told them everything, but he would. Just then though, he simply sat on her other side and joined the silence._

_That was how Ginny found them an hour later. The three heroes of the wizarding world sat silently together on the worn and shabby couch. Hermione's head lolled against Ron's shoulder, his arm around her, his other hand holding hers. Her fingers were firmly entwined with Harry's, whose arm was wrapped about her waist. All three were sleeping soundly, blood and dust still marring their features. Tears tracked through the dirt, leaving muddy streaks on their faces. A sad smile graced Ginny's lips as she took up watch by the portrait, hushing any who passed by._

_Hermione woke when the sun was setting, Ron snoring into her hair, Harry her shoulder. She smiled softly, and a little sadly, yet happy they could do this: this just existing together. Right then nothing was waiting for them to do, no one needed them. They were free to do what every young person should have grown up doing. They were content._

The same sort of smile sat on her lips now. She was sad not to have her two best friends here to share it this time but knew that not even distance could change how they felt about each other. After all they had been through together there was nothing that could change that. She loved them completely and with her whole heart. When she had woken next it was morning and the boys were stirring. Her hands were still in theirs, their arms still about her. Mrs. Weasley had come in then and asked them what they wanted for breakfast. Then Harry had shared everything, then he had finally been united with Ginny, and then they had let the surrealism melt away and mourn.

Mourning was past and now was the time to heal. Hermione glanced at the clock, which read nearly three. Lamenting the trek back through the cold halls to her room, she stood and stretched. A sound on the stairs grabbed her attention and her head whipped about. Ginny stood in sleepiness at the foot of the stairs, her long flannel nightgown trailing behind her.

"'Mione?"

"Hey Gin. Sorry if I woke you."

"Hardly. I just felt you, you know?"

Hermione nodded. The bond of friendship was something she could not fathom but she felt sure Dumbledore would smile, nod, and approve. "Love," he would say, "is the strongest of magic."

"I was just heading back to my room. I lost track of time."

"Staring into the fire?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer before she continued speaking. "I found you there, you know. The day of the battle." She smiled then, looking at the couch and remembering. "You three were all curled up, twined about each other. It has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen. All three of you were dirty and smelly and your hair was tangled and long. Harry and Ron both needed a shave, you all needed a long bath and haircuts. I was afraid someone would wake you, so I camped out by the portrait and hushed everyone that came through. I'm not sure how necessary that was though, no one had the heart to wake you. Even McGonagall just nodded and left, rather than wake Harry. You slept all day and all through the night and not one sound came out of you. Except for the boys' snoring, which I'm not sure how you slept through." A small laugh escaped her then. Her eyes returned to Hermione and she smiled, still sleepy.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me?"

Hermione didn't stop to think, she just nodded. Together the two girls trudged up the familiar stairs and Hermione wore some of Ginny's pajamas. Both fell asleep silently, each knowing what the other was thinking but afraid to say it out loud. Both missing the same people, both knowing not all of them would be greeting them at King's Cross the next day.

A veritable sea of redheads was waiting on the platform when the train pulled into the station. It would seem that the entire Weasley family, sans Fleur and the new baby, and plus Harry, was waiting for them. Ginny ignored the red and launched herself into the arms of the black. Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her soundly before relinquishing her to her family. He held Hermione just as tightly, kissing her unruly brown curls.

"I missed you." She told him.

He rewarded her with a smile. "Missed you too."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron, coming over to hug her. "We have to think for ourselves." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around the red head.

"You poor, abandoned, little boys." They smiled and turned her over to Mrs. Weasley. Who declared her much too thin and in need of fattening.

"We'll just fix that while you're home." Hermione felt her heart warm at the thought. _Home._ The Burrow was definitely home now. She felt like she had hugged at least a dozen more people before they made their way to the car. Ginny and she crammed their trunks into the boot, well, they let Ron and Harry do it really. Then they all piled in. Hermione ended up in the front, squished between Charlie, who was driving, and George. On the other side of George was a disgruntled Ron, whose long legs were crushed under the dash. Hermione laughed a little and had to sit sideways, her legs entangled with George's so that the gearshift was free. Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Audrey were relegated to the back. Audrey was perched on Percy's lap and Ginny on Harry's; which made it more manageable, but it was still quite full, especially since Molly refused point blank to sit on Arthur's lap. Who teased her and winked at her, making her blush furiously and mutter about 'in front of the children.' She remained firmly and snugly between Arthur and Harry, both of whom had their arms around her shoulders.

"It's warm." Commented Hermione. George laughed outright, something that made her smile broadly. He hadn't done much of that last time she'd seen him and a shadow still lingered in his blue eyes.

"You are brilliant Hermione."

"Hmfph." Was her answer, but she left his arm around her shoulders. Charlie chuckled and put the car into gear.

"Well, at least if we crash we're so tightly packed no one would go flying out." Said Ron.

"Ron! Really, we're not going to crash." Molly said firmly.

"I am an excellent driver." Charlie said with a grin.

"I remember Ron doing pretty well." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah." George said sarcastically. "Right up until he ran into the Whomping Willow." It was a merry group that pulled out into muggle London. Somewhere along the way Charlie and George began to sing Christmas carols, the others chiming in. Hermione, in between a prankster and his brother whom, she guessed, may have taught him a lot of his tricks, did more giggling than harmonizing. The wizarding lyrics still made her laugh as well. "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" which Harry remembered was Sirius' favorite, made her peal with laughter. They were still 'singing' and laughing when the pulled into the yard at the Burrow.

While they piled out, snowballs started flying. Hermione ducked behind the car when George joined the fight with enthusiasm. Molly created a shield for herself and bustled inside, smiling at the antics of her children. Hermione and Ginny teamed up with George, Percy, and Audrey against Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. They eventually ended up in the back yard, using the broom shed and chicken coop for cover.

George hatched what he called 'A Master Plan' and they launched themselves against their opponents. Arthur, apparently, had been the one to pass the notorious genes onto his twins and set his own team against them with force. It was an hour later that Fleur called them to dinner and the laughing teams had to call it a draw. The bundle of pink cradled in Fleur's arms was what made the girls abandon the boys to the last vestiges of a well fought battle. A few more snowballs flew about before they, too, stumbled into the warm house.

Molly instructed them in no uncertain terms to take off their wet things, wash up, and sit down before everything got cold. Which was an idle threat because she always put sustaining spells on the food so that it wouldn't. The people of her family had never once sat down to a cold dinner. Happily, though, everyone complied. The back porch was hung with wet scarves, soaked gloves, and icy hats. Boots lined the wall as everyone walked into the dining room in stocking feet, Molly hitting them all with a drying spell so that they wouldn't drip on her floor. A cozy fire warmed them up and dried their still damp hair. In the corner was a white cradle that held a mass of pink and white blankets, over which Ginny and Hermione hovered.

"She eez a very good babee." Fleur was telling them, as they cooed over the quiet, flaxen haired angel. They were the only two who had not yet met the newest Weasley family member who had been born the month before. Ron had sent a very funny letter about how exactly Bill reacted. He and Harry had gotten the news and been excused early from training that day. According to Ron, the two had walked into the very full waiting room at St. Mungo's to see Bill come running, white faced and breathing heavily.

"_Mum! Something's wrong!" Molly and Fleur's mother, Appoline, stood at once._

"_What do you mean something's wrong?" Molly screeched, she had paled considerably at the thought of something going wrong with her first grandchild._

"_Eez my Fleur 'urting?" Appoline demanded. "What eez de matter Beel?"_

_Bill looked stricken. "She – she told me to go away! She hates me. I know something's wrong. She sent me away."_

_Molly and Appoline just stared at him, his mother was the first to speak. "You mean _she_ sent you away? The healers didn't say anything?"_

_Bill nodded. "I just know they're not telling me something Mum. Something's wrong." Molly rolled her eyes and Appoline patted his arm consolingly._

"_She's fine Bill." Molly told him. "Just – under stress is all."_

_Arthur, chuckling, came to stand next to his son. Putting his hand on Bill's strong shoulder, he comforted him. "Perfectly normal Bill. Your mother asked for a divorce when you were born." Slowly, his siblings began laughing. Soon George was roaring and even Monsieur Delacour was shaking with mirth. Bill stood quietly for a moment._

"_Oh." A healer rushed in just then._

"_Mr. Weasley!" He realized his mistake at once. "Er… Mr. William Weasley. Your wife is asking for you."_

_Through the door behind him they heard Fleur's unmistakable screech. "Bill! Get your bloody arse in here! Bill!" His family was still rolling when he turned and sprinted away._

Now, the proud father was beaming down at his daughter while his family sat to eat. Scooping her up in his arms, he headed for the table. Victoire Appoline was a very amiable baby and let herself be passed around with hardly a complaint. Harry told them that even Teddy was doting on her.

"Keep your godson away from my daughter, Potter." Bill said with a mock frown. Everyone laughed, but Bill eyed Victoire closely in Harry's arms. Harry passed her to Ginny as the potatoes came his way. Ginny was perfectly content to tell Harry what to put on her plate while cooing over her niece. Harry, for his part, did whatever she told him to.

"No control." Ron muttered. Hermione turned away from looking at the baby to look at her friend.

"What are you muttering about Ronald?"

Ron shook his head with mock solemnity. "Harry. Ginny has him under her thumb." Bill, across the table grinned at his little brother.

"You'll be under a woman's thumb someday mate." Fleur shot her husband a haughty look.

"It eez because we know best for you." George laughed and his mother poked him.

"You just wait boys." Arthur said. "You'll see."

"Yeah." Ginny said with a laugh, not looking up from the baby. "We all know Mum's in charge here." Molly and Arthur's children and company laughed at the quite accurate announcement. Molly blushed and her husband gave her a loving smile.

The laughter continued long into the evening, until Bill announced it was time he and his wife head for home and Molly reluctantly relinquished the baby. Hugs were exchanged as they left, followed by Percy and Audrey, who were both returning to their respective homes in London. Charlie followed soon after, also for London, where he had taken a position at the ministry in the magical creatures department. Molly and Arthur retired, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George, who said he could get to work just as easily from there as the flat above his shop. They sat with cups of tea in the living room, all gathered around the crackling fire.

Hermione had asked the boys to tell them what auror training was like and Harry was in the midst of explaining their tactical exercises. "It's basically what we did while we were camping." He told her. "Knowing what charms and spells to cast so that we can't be found, what supplies to keep with us at all times." Here he nodded at George. "We use a lot from Wheeze's, the stuff George and Fred were making during the war. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, decoy detonators, stuff like that. What to do if you're separated from your partner, which Ron and I are rather good at. We won one of the training games using his deluminator. Stumped them, that one; still haven't told them how we did it."

"I like disguises best." Ron informed them. "Course, I'll never be as good as Tonks, she had the advantage there. But that glamour you used on me at Gringott's is what I get by with. Getting pretty good at it too."

"Still don't like potions any." Harry made a face. "Wish I had Snape's book still. So, tell us about life as a staff member of Hogwarts. How's it going?"

"Brilliant! I really do like it."

"Bossing people around and all." Ron said, grinning at her.

Hermione waved him off. "I like the view point. It's very different being in that position. You know, the teachers had a better idea of what was going on more than we thought. I give them more credit now, knowing things. The portraits are terrible gossips, and really, students aren't as clever as they think." Ginny harrumphed and her brothers and Harry laughed. "Really though, I mean it. All these 'secrets' about who likes who and who's doing what and such is no real secret among the staff. You ought to hear what they talk about in the staff room!" Hermione giggled to herself. "Dean and Luna are really a hot topic."

"Oh yeah." Ron said. "How's that front going?"

"Front?" Ginny snorted. "Honestly Ron. It is not a 'front', it's a budding romance."

"Luna? The one who was in the Malfoy's dungeon? The funny one?"

"Yes, George, that's her. The one who went to the Ministry with us fifth year and the one who took care of Mr. Ollivander."

"She's great!" George said honestly. "A hoot at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Harry laughed. "Oh yeah. I loved those robes."

"Bright yellow!" Ron chortled. "Can't wait to have her at my wedding. You think she'll wear yellow when she marries Dean?"

"Marries him?" Ginny said. "What makes you think she'll marry him? I don't think she's even noticed he likes her yet."

"Everyone else has." Snorted Hermione. The talked long into the night, until Ginny began nodding off and George announced he had work the next day.

"Do you mind if we tag along George?" Hermione asked him.

"What for?" Harry asked her.

"Shopping, Harry. Christmas is only six days away."

"Fine with me." George told her. "Yeah Harry, haven't you shopped yet?" Harry shot a panicked look at his girlfriend, slumbering against his shoulder.

"Guess that's a no." Hermione said with a giggle. "Well, bright and early then."

Bright and early ended up being ten o'clock. George said business was slow until after noon anyway, and Verity would be there already. She could manage without him until after he ate. Molly fed them brunch and shooed them out, saying she still had Christmas preparations to start. The young people just raised their eyebrows, looking at the very decorated Burrow, until she mumbled something about baking. Then the boys grinned and kissed her cheeks before flooing off for George's shop. Which Verity had opened at the proper hour of nine and was starting to attract customers.

A noisy group of students Hermione recognized from Hogwarts were clustered around the popular prank bins. They grinned at Hermione and she just smiled back, wondering how many of the toys they were holding in their hands would be confiscated after holidays. Filch still had a long list of banned items, many of which the teachers weren't even aware of and some they allowed anyway. Letting them go back to their scheming, she followed her friends to the back, where George apologized to Verity. Ginny elbowed Hermione, rather too hard Hermione thought, and nodded toward the petite blonde, who was batting eyelashes at her employer.

"What?" Hermione whispered while Verity was reporting the activity so far that morning.

"I can't stand her." Ginny whispered.

"She seems nice."

Ginny grunted. "She's a hag."

"You didn't like _Phlegm_ either Gin."

Ginny waved her hand, brushing off the reminder. "She was different. Verity is… ugh. She's Verity. You'll see what I mean." Hermione shrugged and the two girls moved to the shelf the boys were looking at.

George was telling them about the new product he was putting out for auror use when they were joined by the girls. Harry automatically put out his arm and pulled Ginny to his side, Hermione stood between George and Ron. "It'll allow you to see through the walls, see. Determine if someone is there."

Harry frowned. "What about my cloak?"

"Thought of that. So, just in case your opponent gets hold of one of these, they won't see through cloaks. A problem if they have one too, but an advantage for you, seeing as how not many people have one." Harry nodded. "They will penetrate disillusionment and any other sort of invisibility. And, I think, maybe a weak cloak. Yours obviously isn't weak, never will be. But one like we sell would be."

"You have in visibility cloaks?" Hermione broke in.

"Yeah. I thought of it while I was tinkering with the hats, making gloves and such. So I made some cloaks. They work pretty well, I scared Mum so bad she hit me with a spoon." He rubbed a spot on his shoulder. "Never mess with Mum while she's wielding a spoon. Charlie didn't get his strength from Dad, apparently." George grinned wryly and dug around on a higher shelf to pull out one of the cloaks.

"I'm put them on the shelf in time for Christmas, just a couple weeks ago. They come in the four different house colors: yellow, red, blue, and green; and in some others too. Pink, purple, white, black, and one that's got lots of colors. Sort of like Harry's, except not that cool."

"It doesn't real feel like his either." Hermione commented, fingering the cloth.

"'S not. Harry's is a real invisibility cloak, these are cloaks imbued with invisibility charms. Mad Eye's were better, more like Harry's, but still not the same. That's why these wear out. Guaranteed to last a few months though, used regularly. Right now they're pretty expensive, but hopefully I'll find a better way of making them."

"It's difficult?"

"Kind of. Time consuming mostly, and you've got to get it right. It took Fred and I months to get the hats right. The cloak is harder because it's bigger and it – flows. The hat doesn't change shape, see." The other three had abandoned them to discuss how the cloaks were made while they perused the shop.

"Mr. Weasley!" Verity came into the back. "Oh, there you are. Could you come out front? We've got a flood here."

George nodded sagely. "Last minute shoppers."

"You wouldn't know about that at all." Hermione teased.

"We can't all be perfect Hermione." He teased back, grinning down at her.

"Mr. Weasley?" Verity, apparently, hadn't left. She startled Hermione, having come to stand right next to George, pressing up against his elbow. Hermione saw at once what Ginny meant. The girl looked up through her eyelashes, her full lips in a pout, her robes hanging open to reveal a low cut top. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He'll be right there." Hermione said, more cold than she had meant to be, stepping close to George and putting her arm around his waist. George looked down at her and smiled warmly. Hermione just glared at the girl, who looked shocked, but backed off.

"Oh, of course." She turned and scurried out. Hermione rolled her eyes again and took the cloak from George.

"I suppose you'd better see to customers." She told him, using her wand to reach the shelf and put the cloak back. When she turned around, George was laughing. "What?"

"Thanks. She's been coming onto me for a couple months and just doesn't get the point. You – ha! That was brilliant. Now she thinks you're my girlfriend."

Hermione giggled. "I guess Ginny was right. I don't like her very much." George just laughed and let her precede him into the front room. The first thing Hermione saw was Gavin Bartow, Vance Heathers, and Henry Desmond looking at the display of invisibility cloaks. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Remember those boys I told you all about that are the marauders, or you, incarnate?"

George grinned. "Yep."

"That's them. How much for one of those seeing thingies?"

"Seeing thingies? You mean the Penetrating Eye?"

"Yeah, that."

George laughed and shook his head. "Hermione, I think maybe they're a little too expensive to use for catching kids out of bed. Besides, you said they're like me, so I'll want to help them all I can." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, auror grade equipment to keep order at Hogwarts? Only you would think of that."

"_You_ never had to deal with you. Or them." She smiled though.

"Hey there Miss Hermione!" Vance called, and all three boys smiled at her. Giving George a pointed look, she walked over to where they stood.

"Hello boys. Having a nice start to your holiday?"

"Splendid." Henry said. "Is the owner your boyfriend?" The three watched George, whom she supposed they idolized, with interest.

Hermione snorted. "Hardly. More like the older brother I never asked for and got anyway." But she said it with an affectionate smile. "Invisibility cloaks? Now what would you want with one of those?"

Vance gave her a guilty look, but Henry smiled innocently and Gavin gave her a mischievous grin and answered. "To spy on Santa of course. I've never seen him." Hermione laughed outright and smiled at them.

"Far be it from me to discourage seeing Santa. Besides, George would be rather upset with me if I interfered with faithful customers. Have a happy Christmas boys." They echoed the sentiment and she went to find her friends. She really did have some shopping to do.


	7. I Knew You Were

Christmas morning was picturesque. The window corners were decorated with frost and framed the giant, softly falling snowflakes. Hermione awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and the traditional cinnamon buns Molly always made. She and Ginny were sitting up, not yet ready to get out of bed when Ron and Harry came barreling in. Apparently, nothing about their enthusiasm had changed since first year at Hogwarts.

"Get up! What are you two doing?" Ron called.

"Come on!" Harry threw their robes at them and, rolling their eyes in amusement, the girls got out of bed. Hermione couldn't really blame them; they'd hardly had a proper Christmas the year before. Ron hadn't been with her and Harry and the two of them hadn't even realized at first it was Christmas. Not until they entered Godric's Hollow under the guise of Polyjuice Potion. It had hardly been a festive occasion. No one had told Ron's parents that their youngest son had been so close and they hadn't known it, so his Christmas had been just as miserable.

Before they could even get their slippers on, the two boys were pounding down the stairs. "Honestly, you'd think they were eight, not eighteen." Ginny said, as George went rushing past.

"Some things never change."

Molly had platters of cinnamon buns and mugs full of steaming coffee, chocolate, and cider waiting in the living room. Beneath the tree were piles of presents and their stockings were all quite full. Hermione took a bun and a mug of cider and settled into a cozy chair. Ron and Harry were already digging through the pile underneath the tree, sending presents zooming to their recipient. A steadily growing stack formed by Hermione's feet. She gazed out the window, which barely leaked light, as they went about it.

"Okay, youngest first." Harry declared. Ron hit him.

"Hey! Ginny's youngest."

"Yeah, but you're next."

"Exactly." Molly scolded them as Ginny opened her gifts. Harry had given her a necklace he'd found in his parents' vault that had, according to old pictures, belonged to his mother. She got her yearly sweater along with matching gloves and a scarf. Hermione had given her a book about the history of the Holyhead Harpies and George a new pygmy puff care set for Arnold. Ron had gotten her tickets to see her favorite band the next summer, Charlie gave her a new journal, Percy and Audrey gave her a pretty bracelet and earrings set and Bill and Fleur gave her a gift certificate to a popular clothing store in Diagon Alley.

Harry opened his next. His sweater, gloves, and scarf from Molly and Arthur, along with candy everyone got from them. Ron gave him a signed poster of the Chudley Cannons, George gave him free auror supplies from his shop, Percy and Audrey gave him a book about famous wizards, making everyone laugh when Harry's names was the last listed. Charlie gave him dragon hide gloves and boots, Bill and Fleur gave him a supply of broom polish and new flying goggles and Ginny gave him tickets to the World Cup the next summer. (Which her father had helped her obtain.) He opened Hermione's last. It was a framed picture of the three of them, just before their sixth year, their arms about each other. She had one just like it that she kept on her bedside table. In gold calligraphy along the bottom she'd written 'To Happy Days and a Friendship That Never Ends'. Harry's eyes misted and gave her a firm hug.

She had given Ron the same thing, and he too hugged her. He also got his sweater, gloves, and hat from his parents. Harry gave him a service kit for his broom and flying gloves. Ginny gave him a new cage for Pig, George gave him free auror supplies too, and from Percy and Audrey he got the new Weird Sister's record. Charlie had gone with Bill and Fleur to get him a new broom: the newest Nimbus model. Everyone had known he was getting it, which was why Harry had given him the new service kit. His eyes got huge and then he whooped.

Everyone was still laughing as Hermione began opening her gifts. She opened the one from Bill and Fleur first, which was a book about the most famous muggle-borns in history. This one, too, was the latest edition, and mentioned Hermione, just below Lily Potter. Percy and Audrey gave her a bracelet and earring set like Ginny's, except silver instead of gold, and Charlie gave her a book about the dragon compound he had worked at in Romania. Molly and Arthur had given her a sweater, gloves, and hat, blue this year. From Ron she got a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts and from Harry brush set she had admired at Sirius' house. He assured her he had checked it for dark magic first before she moved onto Ginny's gift. Ginny had given her a long silk robe and a note.

"Don't read this out loud Hermione! Only part of my gift is here, I'll give you the rest later without prying eyes. Happy Christmas!"

Hermione shot the grinning Ginny a look and tucked the note back among the tissue paper while George started opening his gifts. Everyone had misty eyes when he opened the one they had all worked on. It was a photo album full of pictures of Fred and George. George promised they'd look at it after everyone was finished with gifts. Hermione smiled as he opened hers: a book with tricky spells and potions she figured would help him with inventing things. Judging by his reaction, she guessed it would.

For Percy she had gotten a book about Hogwarts that named the prefects and head boys and girls, the most recent head boy being him. For Audrey, who she'd not known long, she gotten a gift certificate to Madame Malkin's, to Bill and Fleur she gave a lovely set of china and an outfit for Victoire. Charlie she gave a book about the social customs of centaurs. He was starting as the centaur liaison in January and told her the information would be invaluable. To Molly she gave the new Witch Weekly Yearly Cookbook and for Arthur she had gotten a book about the history of cars.

When Arthur was done opening his gifts, Molly moved off to the kitchen and they all traipsed after her. She turned around and kicked them out, asking Hermione and Ginny to set the table. Fleur and Audrey helped where they could. Molly was used to cooking for a family of nine and it she always said it was easier for her to do everything herself, but they helped where they could. Ginny and Hermione levitated plates and glasses to the table, holding handfuls of cutlery to be laid around the long table.

Andromeda had been invited for breakfast and showed up with little Teddy, having embraced this family as her own after her husband and daughter died. She was a proud woman, but she had been won over by Molly's warm smiles and the welcoming air of the Weasley family. Teddy crawled after Harry when he and Ron followed the two girls into the dining room to 'help' them set the table for breakfast.

Hermione let the plates fly around to their places while Ginny started placing the spoons, playing a game with Teddy as she went. The toddler laughed and clapped his hands, with Harry teasing him along the way. Ron winked at Hermione conspiratorially when Ginny turned her back on the pile of forks, waiting for their turn to be set around the table. He vanished the forks and then kept on talking to Hermione as if nothing had happened.

"Huh." Ginny said, frowning at the spot where a pile of forks had been sitting. "Didn't I bring the forks out here 'Mione?" She shrugged without waiting for answer and headed back to get more. Ron, laughing, conjured them again just before his sister came back out.

"I must have done something with them, there's only five left in there." Ginny began to set the forks before she noticed the pile of forks that had mysteriously reappeared. "What the–?" Hermione began giggling then and Ron joined her, seeing the look on his little sister's face. Without blinking, Ginny sent a napkin flying into his face, muffling him, and went about her work.

Christmas day was spent in the happy, goofy way. Laughter, they say, is the best medicine and the Burrow was full of it. As Andromeda and Teddy, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, and Audrey prepared to leave, Hermione reflected on the healing that had taken place. There had been some moments where sadness had lingered, when someone had made a comment or everyone knew what the other person was thinking about someone who wasn't there. Molly and Arthur made their way up to bed and the young people were left to themselves.

Hermione curled up into an overstuffed arm chair with George sitting in front of her on the floor. Harry and Ginny claimed the loveseat and Ron, Percy and Charlie the couch. They were all sipping at cider or cocoa and sitting mostly in silence. George reached over to the tree and pulled out the picture album his mother had given him. Hermione leaned over his shoulder to look down its contents.

The first was of newborns Fred and George in Molly's arms at St. Mungo's. On the opposite side was them walking for the first time together. Hermione giggled a little at the shirts they were wearing.

"Don't laugh." George said, craning his neck to look up at her, a smile on his face. "We had to be very clearly labeled. Course, with all our trying to fool people over the years, who knows, maybe we aren't who we started out being. Imagine that! If I was Fred and he was George."

"He'd still be the better looking one." George reached behind him and tickled her knee, making Hermione squeal and try to scoot away.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron perked up when he spotted the album in George's hands. He and his two brothers had been debating a new legislative move at the ministry and he had just noticed what George and Hermione were laughing at. Harry and Ginny looked over as well.

"It's that album Mum gave me."

"They're adorable." Hermione said, looking at the next picture.

Everyone crowded around and they began flipping through the pages. Some they laughed at, some they remembered and stories cropped up, and some were met with silence and a few stray drops of moisture. Halfway through, George shut it up and looked at Charlie. "We've got to do this differently mate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this album is great, but if we don't have something to distract us, the girls are going to start crying soon, and they we'll all get embarrassed because we will too. This is supposed to be fun. Fred would want us to get crazy and laugh at him, not cry over him. So, you should go and get some of Ogden's finest."

"George." Hermione began. "Are you – "

George cut her off. "I'm quite sure. We need this." He leaned his head back against Hermione's knee as they waited for Charlie. Who promptly returned with a case of fire whiskey to distribute. Not one to stand on tradition, he had not brought any glasses and everyone had their own bottle. Taking a drink, George reopened the album, to a picture that Lee Jordan had taken of them. Fred was holding what they knew to be the Marauder's Map and George was peering around a corner. George laughed and began telling about the Great Escapade of second year.

Hermione didn't even think about how much she was drinking as they continued, and before she knew it, they were all fairly drunk. She was before anyone else, to everyone else's amusement, and Ginny was out drinking Harry, to his chagrin. Even Charlie was drunk when George tried to stand and put the album away. Percy had long ago collapsed onto the floor next to George; he was worse off than Hermione. His brothers were laughing at him, but he just grinned and tossed back another gulp of whiskey. Hermione knew she was getting more and more intoxicated as the burn faded to a tickle going down her throat.

The chatter continued into the early morning hours, getting more and more ridiculous as the whiskey disappeared. Hermione was left with the image of Percy snoring and Ron's knee as she descended into sleep. Well, later she would admit it was more along the lines of passing out. Nothing roused her until the clatter of dishes, pots and pans grew louder.

Percy was sitting up with a confused expression on his face, blinking into the harsh light. Hermione groaned and turned from her side onto her back. It was then that she realized her uncomfortable pillow was actually Ron's knees. He had his head tilted against the back of the couch, long snores coming out of his open mouth. Sitting up, Hermione realized that the harsh light was soft sunlight coming through the curtains. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm, she tried to remember why they were downstairs. An empty bottle on the end table was her first clue.

"Ugh." She had never gotten drunk like that before. A small laugh escaped her throat though as she surveyed the scene before her. Percy had flopped back onto the floor, now all she could see were his legs poking out from behind the footstool George's feet were on. George was in a rather uncomfortable position in the arm chair. The photo album, which he had tried to put away and given up, was cradled in the crook of one arm. Harry was stretched out in front of the fireplace, his glasses askew, competing with Ron for loudest snore possible. Ginny was snuggled into his side, her long red hair hiding her face. Charlie had claimed the other overstuffed chair, sprawling across it. 'Drunken stupor' was the description that came to mind.

"I see someone is awake, finally." Molly's soft voice came from the doorway behind Hermione. Cranking her head to see her, Hermione let out another soft groan. "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

Hermione just nodded, not trusting her voice to being useful today. Doing her best not to disturb Ron, which really seemed impossible, she rose from the couch. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, but managed to follow Molly into the kitchen. Collapsing into the first chair she reached, she slumped forward, her cheek resting in her hand. At this point, she didn't want to imagine what she looked like. Curls in every direction, bags under her eyes, clothes rumpled and askance.

Molly, patting Hermione's shoulder, set a cup of tea in front of her. "There's a nice potion in there for you dearie, ought to perk you right up." Thanking all deities and Molly's intuition, she knocked back the warm tea, laced with a bitter hangover potion.

"Thank you Molly." It was an uncomfortable sensation, feeling the wooziness drain away and clarity returning to her senses.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Lunch!"

Molly smiled, shaking her head. "You didn't really think, after all you young people apparently got up to, last night, that you'd actually wake up early?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Guess not. I've never done that before though."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Lots of shots." Hermione said wryly. "Well, we were looking at the photo album, then we were talking and somehow we started playing a game Charlie learned from a mate in Romania. Then… I woke up." Molly set a plate before her and urged her to eat up.

Before long, the smell of fresh coffee and re-heated food roused the others to consciousness… mostly. Ron and Charlie were the first to stumble in, holding their heads and weaving to their chairs. Hermione was amusedly watching them poke themselves with forks before they took the hangover potion. Percy was the last to come in, rubbing his eyes. He shot a look at his traditional seat – at the far end of the table – and took his father's.

"Never again," He vowed.

"Yeah," Mumbled George, waiting for the potion to kick in. "Not until next summer."

Grinning at her groggy friends, Hermione sent her dishes to the sink, thanked Molly and headed upstairs. A shower was nearly as refreshing as the laced tea. Hermione lingered under the stream, letting the hot water work the left-over kinks out of her tired muscles, enjoying the soothing sensation. Her wand dried her hair into a manageable mess that she pulled back off of her face in a bun. Simple makeup and clean clothes completed her morning – afternoon – routine. Slipping into a pair of comfortable shoes, she bounced down the stairs. At the bottom she met Ginny, who was presumably headed to take her place under the steam.

"You look chipper." Ginny said. Her eyes were still droopy: all the hangover potion in the world didn't change the fact that she'd stayed up very late.

"I feel better after a shower, you should try it."

"Halfway there." Ginny collapsed on the bottom stair for a moment, looking at Hermione through her hands. "I really do much better with proper sleep."

Hermione grinned. "I know." She lifted her heavy winter cloak, the new grey one Harry had given her for her last birthday, and slipped it around her shoulders. As she fastened the silver clasps, she answered Ginny's unspoken question.

"I'm just going out for a couple hours. I'll be back in time for supper." Ginny nodded and told her to be careful, then lifted herself off the stair and began climbing toward hot water and fresh clothes. Smiling wryly at her sleepy, rumpled friend, Hermione slipped out the front door. Turning on the spot, she disapparated.

She reappeared in the alley across from the store front hiding the wizard's hospital, St. Mungo's. Looking about to make sure no muggles were watching her, she spoke to the mannequin and walked through the facade. The waiting room was fairly quiet when Hermione walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here to visit Remus Lupin." The young witch sitting there looked up with a bored expression. She recognized Hermione Granger almost at once and sucked her pink gum back into her mouth, sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Hermione waited for a moment. "May I go up?"

"Yes! Sorry, yes." Giving the flustered receptionist a small smile, Hermione walked down the familiar halls. She greeted a few people she recognized and then slipped into Remus' empty room. Someone had been there recently because the bouquet of flowers was still fresh. Hermione sat quietly in the chair next to his bed, smiling at the haggard looking, still sleeping man. The full moon had been only a few days before, which was why she had waited until now to come and visit. Harry had told her that every month Remus was given his potion and put in a confinement room. He went through the painful transition then he curled up on the floor. A big sleeping wolf, the attendants told Harry.

"I remember realizing what you were." She told him softly. "I remember how ill you were, and how concerned everyone was. We hated having Snape substituting for you, he really could be horrible, you know. I popped in with my time turner and heard him telling everyone to turn to page 394 and how angry everyone was. We were studying hinkypunks, do you remember? He announced we had a large essay due about werewolves and, being me, I started on it that night.

"No one else was there. It was late and I was in the common room by myself working on my piles of homework. I still don't know what I was thinking, taking that many classes. I'm glad you were there that year. Anyway, I was working on the essay Snape gave us. I had read a little about werewolves before, but I'd never really studied them much. It was when I was reading through the characteristics of werewolves, how to tell them from regular wolves, when I started thinking about your class. I was just laughing about the boggart incident when it hit me. Yours was a full, round, ball. Not clear like a crystal, but full of craters and shadows. I grabbed the lunar calendar and, sure enough, the full moon was the night before.

"I was nervous at first, a knee-jerk reaction I think, but then I reasoned with myself. Dumbledore would never let someone in that would hurt us. He was ready to shut down the school before that happened, as he'd proved time and time again. I trusted you already, we'd only just started having our conversations, and I liked you, respected you. I was surprised, of course, because my research had told me how hard it was for werewolves to get jobs because they were so feared. Then I thought about how it was like a disease, the carrier infected and it acting out once a month. A little more dangerous than your average terminal illness, of course, but an illness none the less. So I didn't let it bother me.

"You broke my heart, you know. When we were in the shack after Sirius grabbed Ron, before you could explain about Peter. I felt betrayed and humiliated and stupid." Hermione smiled then and reached out to lay her hand on his. "I'm glad you turned out to be exactly the sort of man I'd thought you were."

* * *

Well, there we go, another chapter. Once again, sorry about the long wait before an update! I hope you enjoy what you got, it was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster! I sympathize with Hermione, I'd be much worse off, I'm sure, after that much whiskey. It's not Christmas yet, but it is almost American Thanksgiving. A wonderful holiday season to everyone then! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before December, then the story will really get going. And I've got another title in the works, this on is really a working title, and I'd tell you the reasoning behind it, but you wouldn't understand just yet. Heehee, just wait! I will tell you it's currently going back and forth between a few different ones. I'll let you know when I narrow it down, and you can all help me choose! Thank you faithful readers.

~Shiloh


	8. Dream

Hermione looked up from the essay she was reading when she heard footsteps. In the weeks since Christmas, she had been flooded with start of term homework, helping the teachers with the piles they assigned. She didn't mind though, doing things like this made her think she might one day enjoy being a teacher. Some of the things she read made her laugh, others intrigued her, and still others left her wondering what textbook the student had read, because it surely wasn't the one assigned.

"Still up to your elbows?" Good natured Filius Flitwick came to stand next to her. Hermione was ensconced in a well worn overstuffed armchair in the staff room, cozy next to the fireplace. Up to her elbows was a very good description. The end table next to her had two piles of parchment on it: read and unread. Both were of formidable size.

Hermione smiled at the kindly old professor. "Yes. First and second year essays for Professor Sprout. She's got her hands full with some new Devil's Snare seedlings."

"Splendid. While I admire your enthusiasm Miss Granger, it is time for dinner. Perhaps after some nourishment, I can be persuaded to help you along."

Hermione's brown eyes grew large. "Oh! No, professor. Thank you, but I can manage."

"Of course you can dear. But it never hurts to get a few helpful suggestions, now does it? First of all, there are far too many to bother yourself with reading every word of ever paper. Skimming is a teacher's friend, or, in your case, a teacher's assistant. Now," He took the essay and quill from her hands and lay them aside. "The scent coming from the Hall is quite delicious. Shall we?"

Flitwick motioned toward the door with his arm, letting Hermione precede him to dinner. She rolled her shoulders in relief. It was just like any night she had ever stayed up late studying or reading. She became so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't even notice the inset of a crick in her neck. Perhaps Flitwick was right, she could do with a nice break.

January passed into February and soon signs of impending thaws came about. Still, there was work to be done as seventh years prepared for NEWTS and fifth years for OWLS. Snowball fights ended as slush took over, and heavy winter coats were abandoned for lighter spring jackets. Hogwarts went on as it had for so many years, even the signs of anything having happened there were disappearing. If one looked closely, they could see where new stone contrasted against the old and where some of the windows had unscratched glass. Only a memorial, standing in the courtyard, was an obvious remainder of the battle fought.

It was sitting before the obelisk, tracing with one finger names she knew, that McGonagall found Hermione on a dry March morning. Her index finger was tracing 'Nymphadora Lupin' over and over again, settling on her last name, thinking of Remus. Harry's last letter had said he was showing signs of coming around. A healer had said his eyes had opened, only a smidge, the week before. During the full moon, only a couple of days ago, he had stayed awake through the entire night, finally sleeping just as he returned to his human form. Hermione was thinking about all they'd have to tell him when he awoke.

"There you are Miss Granger." McGonagall spoke in her usual brisk manner.

"Hello Professor, did you need something from me?" Hermione smiled up at the headmistress, who softened a little for the young woman who had so firmly entrenched a place in her heart.

"Some assistance, if you would. The school is repaired, every stone replaced, all the glass pane renewed but the work stands incomplete." McGonagall let, for a moment, the weight of lingering sadness and loss show on her face. Fingers, still strong after years of teaching students and fighting a war, rested for a moment upon the name 'Severus Snape'. Beneath that were the words 'A hero to the end, in the face of all hardship.' Hermione realized that not only had McGonagall lost a man who had been a close colleague; he had been a friend and former student as well. The strong woman sometimes seemed hard, but she cared for her students more fiercely than most ever realized.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione's prompting brought the headmistress out of whatever reverie she had been in and called her attention to the request she had not yet formed.

"Oh, yes. I have a project for you Miss Granger. Please feel free to refuse,"

"No! I couldn't –" McGonagall cut her off by raising one hand.

"Hear me out, Miss Granger. I assure you, this will not be an easy task, by any means. I have not been using the Headmaster's office for my own: I have been using the Transfiguration teacher's. This is because the Headmaster's office and living quarters have not been cleaned out yet." She sighed heavily. "Severus' belongings are still as they were the last time he was there. For obvious reasons, I have been in the office, but his living quarters I have not touched. But… It is time, Hermione. I am asking you because I really do not have the time, and I cannot leave it any longer.

"The house elves can do the actual cleaning, but I feel a human's more personal touch is needed to go through his things. He was a spare man, Hermione, so this should take no more than a few days – if that. He had family, and no real friends outside these walls. Albus and I were the only ones he held any sort of affection for. I am also hoping to find a will of some sort; his estate has never been resolved. I know this cannot be easy, but I would very much appreciate your help."

Hermione stood in stunned silence for a moment. It had never occurred to her that Snape's quarters hadn't been cleaned out yet. The thought of having to do it at all had never crossed her mind. Her mind was consumed with memories of the harsh, tortured man. He had been a loathsome person at times, never particularly friendly, and while she still couldn't find much affection for him she held a reverent respect for him. Felt sorry for the man who had given had his life to protecting the child of the woman he loved, a child of another man. It took her a bit to realize McGonagall was waiting for an answer.

"Of course! Yes, yes, I can do that."

"Are you sure?" McGonagall said seriously.

"Yes, I am. Quite sure. When would you like me to start?"

McGonagall began walking quickly back towards the front door, Hermione following close behind. "I've had the house elves dust and wash the floors, just as if he were there still, so nothing has been disturbed. Mostly, his personal possessions just need to be boxed up and accounted for. His clothes need to be boxed and labeled, those I'm sure will go to a second hand store. There are books and journals and certain things he's collected over the years. It will take several days, I would think at least the rest of this week."

As she finished speaking, they stopped outside the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office and personal quarters. "Thank you, Miss Granger, for doing this. I do appreciate it. The password is 'Dumbledore'." Hermione looked at McGonagall in surprise, who just nodded. "I haven't changed it."

Professor McGonagall strode away, headed for a class, and Hermione was left alone in front of the repaired gargoyle. Whispering the password, she headed up the stairs. She cautiously opened the door, feeling a bit like she was encroaching upon a tomb of some sort. Everything was as she remembered it. After the battle was over, after they had had their rest, she and the two boys had gone to the office with McGonagall and a few other members of the order, including Kingsley, to tell them exactly what Harry had been talking about when he had been yelling at Voldemort. It was lacking in the different contraptions Dumbledore had always had whirring away, but she could see that Snape hadn't changed much when he took over.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Hermione jumped in fright, clutching her racing heart, when a light hearted voice greeted her. Turning around, she saw Dumbledore sitting in his portrait, smiling down at her. "I seem to have frightened you."

"Sweet Circe, Professor, I was not expecting that."

Dumbledore chuckled indulgently. "Sorry about that. How are you? We hardly ever get visitors in here now, you know."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall told me that." Hermione surveyed the portraits all around his. Most of them were empty, the rest didn't seem very interested in her presence. Her eyes came to rest on an empty frame next to Dumbledore's.

The wise old man – portrait – noticed the direction of her gaze. "Ah, yes, Severus. He seems to have – ah – business…"

Hermione smiled wryly. "You mean he left when I came in."

"Other portrait, you know. Well, yes, his manners haven't improved much with death." Hermione couldn't help but smirk at Dumbledore's exasperation. "Why are you here? Minerva told me you had come back to school then joined the staff."

"Oh, I'm here to… Professor Snape's things."

"I see. Well, I believe I shall pop in to say hello to Kingsley. Have a wonderful day, Miss Granger."

"And you Professor. Thank you." Giving her one last twinkling smile, Dumbledore walked out of his portrait and disappeared. Hermione turned back to the room, smiling in the wake of her conversation. He had not lost his sense of humor or his kindness. Manners indeed.

"Right, well then." She looked about the office. Like the man who had occupied it last, it was precise and neat. Starting for the desk, she figured she had to start somewhere.

Several hours later Hermione had filled several boxes and labeled them accordingly. There were files from his days of teaching potions and DADA, several odd assorted things such as quills and parchment and things of an office nature. Then there were his books. Potions, dark arts defense, spells, charms, and even a few she assumed were for pleasure. This, she thought, was the easy part. He had not personalized the office much, leaving it much as Dumbledore had left it. It would be going upstairs, to his personal quarters, which would present a challenge. For several reasons. One, there would be more things to sort through, and two, they would be personal and private sorts of things. Hermione hadn't known him really at all, and she was sure it would be a momentous experience.

For now, though, supper called. Stretching her arms above her head and brushing loose strands of hair out of her face, she used her wand to organize the boxes into piles against one wall. His portrait self had been gone the entire time she had been there, and Dumbledore had not returned either. Dusting off her hands and putting her wand in her pocket, she left the office. Tomorrow she would venture further in.

Hermione spent the next day boxing up Snape's clothing and shoes. His robes she folded neatly in one box, shirts and trousers and socks taking their respective places as well. _He wore an awful lot of black_, she observed with a smile. When all of that was done, she called it a day. There was still an hour until supper, but she felt that tomorrow she would start on his more personal possessions. There was a desk, a bookcase, a trunk and a bedside table to go through yet. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _I'll meet him tomorrow._

The nest day found her at the bookcase, which was full of another vast assortment of books. There were also journals full of his writing. Picking up a stack of those, Hermione wasted away a couple of hours flipping through them, reading his research and discoveries. There were tips on making potions more effectively, substitutes for ingredients, his own inventions, and pages full of observations. Sixth year, she remembered, Harry had followed instructions left by Snape's sixteen year old self, she could only imagine what he had discovered later in life. When she glanced up at the clock and realized she'd missed lunch, she quickly put the journals into a box. These, she was sure, would be of use to potion masters at the ministry.

She called a house elf up and requested a sandwich and pumpkin juice before continuing. When Dendy brought it back for her, she went down into the office. Dumbledore was sitting in his portrait, so she perched in his chair for a chat. She told him all about what Harry and Ron were up to, and about how her life was going. He was a very wise, insightful man.

"You have plenty of intelligence, Miss Granger, and you are very good at getting things done. I have no doubt that once you make your choice, you will see them through to the end with fervor and passion. Only, do come back to tell me all about it. There is something very special out there for you, I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Professor. It was wonderful chatting, but I should get back to work."

"I enjoy talking with you. Oh, Miss Granger, that is a lovely blouse." Hermione smiled, a little confused, as Dumbledore winked and disappeared. Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs to Snape's quarters again. Her shirt was a pale purple peasant top with a wide neckline, long sleeves that tied at her wrists, and an empress waistline that flared and a hemline that settled at her hips. It was rather plain, she thought

The next few hours were full of her packing away books and potions supplies. The potions stores she would give to Slughorn, most of them anyway. The more volatile ingredients she would let Professor McGonagall decide what to do with. His bedside table contained nothing more than a few books, an unfilled research journal, and newspapers he'd never binned. It was his trunk that proved to be most interesting.

On top, she found some money, ties, scarves, gloves, and other such mundane things. But underneath was a whole other story. The first thing she noticed was his personal journals, the earliest one dating back to 1971. They all seemed to take up the space of exactly one year, no more, no less. Curiously, she flipped through a few. When she pulled out the one marked 1980, she turned from kneeling to sit on the floor, her hand over her mouth. Right near the beginning was an entry titled _'Lily's Birthday'_. She began to read.

_She is twenty today, my Lily. I cannot wish her a happy birthday, but my thoughts are hers. As always. I remember how much she loves birthdays. The first birthday she had after I met her, she gushed for a week on either side of it. Anticipation and satisfaction. She does nothing by halves. Unfortunately, this applies also to her misguided love of Potter. They were married last fall. We always said we'd be there for each other through everything, but I was not there for that. She dreamed of a beautiful wedding, I hope she got it. Now she is with child, sources tell me. Potter's child. My precious Lily._

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she finished reading the entry. Wiping her eyes, she read on, through the end of August. His reaction to Harry's birth was not particularly pleasant. She had never thought of how he would feel about Lily's child, but apparently he wished Harry had been a girl. One who looked just like her mother and was just like her in every other way as well. Putting the journal down after that, she continued pulling things out. His journals she stowed away in a box that she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see, except perhaps Harry and McGonagall.

Next she came across a box that sat in one corner of the trunk. It was some sort of dark wood with a serpent carved into the heart. Of course. Hermione lifted it out of the trunk; it was surprisingly heavy she discovered, then she set in front of her on the floor. Sitting with her legs crossed, she just looked at it for a moment. She couldn't fathom what might be inside. A smile worked its way across her face when she lifted the latch. It was a lion's head. Of course, a Slytherin that only a Gryffindor was ever able to unlock. On top of everything was an envelope full of scraps of paper, and a few carefully folded letters. The front of the envelope bore the name 'Lily', written in Snape's hand. Sifting through them, Hermione realized he had kept every single note she had ever written him. Each one was dated, some in her hand, some his; and they were in chronological order. The last one was dated June 1978, and before that there was only seven since 1976, the end of their fifth year.

_Sev,_

_It's the end of our seventh year and, I guess in a fit of nostalgia, I felt the need to write you. I always thought our friendship would last, I always thought you'd be there through everything with me. You're the best friend I've ever had, nothing will ever change that, but you've chosen your way and I've chosen mine. I'm afraid they're so far apart that I'll never see you again. I know you don't, won't, understand this, but I've got to tell you. I love James Potter and I'm going to marry him. Not for awhile yet, but it won't be too long. We love each other and we'll be fighting on the same side in this war. There is a real war coming, you know. We're so protected here at Hogwarts, but no one can ignore the signs. You'll always be special to me, and I'm sorry we have to say goodbye. But I did want to do it properly. Goodbye, dear friend. Lily_

Hermione let the emotion crash over her. In her last letter to him, Lily had told Severus she still cared for him, but was in love with James. It was tragic and heartbreaking. After a minute of just staring at the piece of paper, her hand over her mouth, Hermione put it back into the envelope with the rest of them and placed them beside the box. Nest she pulled out a folded piece of paper that had something folded inside. Opening it, Hermione saw a picture of Lily Evans. She recognized the other half of the picture Harry had found in Grimauld Place more than a year ago. It had been folded up in the last part of the letter. From the number of creases in it, she imagined Snape had looked at the 'Love, Lily' over and over again. Choking on more tears, she set that aside as well.

There was another pile of pictures under that, they had her tearing up as well and thinking that this box was something Harry needed to see. Last there was another journal and a vial of blue potion. Hermione set the vial aside and opened the journal. The first date was 27, July 1977. She had noticed that there had been a journal missing before, and this was obviously it. The first entry was about a potion he was working on.

_I'm not certain yet exactly how I want this to manifest. Something that helps enhance memories, or even something that transports someone to where they wish. It is a project that is special to me._

Hermione flipped through the journal. In the middle of his personal entries, there were notes on ingredients and procedures. It took up most of the year, Hermione saw that there was less mention of Lily as he worked feverishly in this project. There was more about a girl named Ginny though. _Odd_, thought Hermione, _I thought we knew most of the people from his class._ She did appear quite frequently though. At first he mentioned her with annoyance, then with growing tolerance, and finally a bit of grudging affection. The last entry was brief and then the journal simply cut off.

_It is finished. Dream, I will call it, for she is like a dream. She is gone, and I have told Dumbledore. I will speak of her no more._

A frown creased her brow at this. She had no idea who he was talking about or what had happened. There was no more explanation to it. Picking up the vial, she peered intently at the contents. They were a dark blue, like the midnight sky during the full moon, even swimming a bit with a faint glow. On the glass there was a thin piece of paper glued on and in Snape's spiky writing, he had etched 'DREAM'.

If everything his journal said was true, this was quite remarkable. Just a few days before that abrupt ending, he had listed all of the ingredients and the procedure for making it, along with the effects.

_Used by touch to skin or by ingestion, matters not. Takes on to where and/or when they think of. Not restricted like apparition, floo, or portkey. Very sensitive to thoughts._

Hermione was shocked by that. If what he said was true, this was the first of its type. Looking up at the clock, Hermione realized that time had quite gotten away from her. Dinner started in five minutes. Being careful, she packed the pictures and letters back in, opting to put the journal and potion on top. She placed the journal in and was holding the potion in her hand. Her leg had started to fall asleep, so she made to move into a crouching position, but she didn't see the nub of pencil. Her foot slipped out from under her she fell forward with a great 'Oof!', hoping that the journal from 1977 was safe. She kept a tight grip on the potion, but she was sure she heard the tinkling of glass. Afraid she had spilled potion over the contents of the box, she sat up quickly.

The box was not there. Neither was the trunk. Instead there was a pair of feet. They were encased in a pair of blue slippers and topped by a pair of legs hidden by a long blue robe. Hermione slowly lifted her eyes, quite confused by what she was seeing. At the waist of this figure was a silver grey beard. Her eyes continued up and saw a blue hat perched upon a head of matching silver grey hair. She looked through half-moon spectacles to meet a sparkling blue gaze full of curiosity.

"Hello." Said Albus Dumbledore. "Who might you be?"

Hermione fainted.

* * *

Wow! I got this chapter out fast! What can I say, I felt inspired. It's also two a.m. and I can barely keep my eyes open, but I was determined to finish. This looks and feels like a filler chapter (except that last bit) but it is important! Well, most of it. I've been being told that it's taking too long, moving too slow, yada yada yada. I hope to clear up any misconceptions. Yes, this story is about a nice, lovely little romance. But it's also about Hermione healing after the war. Well, that's really all it's about and it just happens to manifest itself in the form of time travel and Remus. That being said, there's not going to be lots of action and suspense, because this story is about people, not things and events. This story is about people moving on and finding life after death, and I think love defines us, and it adds a bit of spice, so that's why it's a romance. Remus will be making an appearance, but trust me, I'm sure you'll like what happens between then and now!

Thanks for reading and I hope you review! I love hearing from my readers, and I try to respond to all of them. So tell me what you think! What you like, what you don't. Etc.

~Shiloh


	9. Wherever, Whenever

Wow! I am really on a roll! I've had so much fun writing this chapter and I'm working on the next too. Things are getting going, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing too. I love hearing from you! ~Shiloh

* * *

"She's just fainted is all, Albus. She should be coming around soon." Hermione waded through the sluggishness that seemed to have seeped throughout her body, trying to understand what was going on. Voices. She could hear people talking.

"I'm afraid I gave her quite a fright. Hmm, not really sure why, I was surprised by her as well."

"You say you don't know her?"

"Never seen her before."

"How odd."

"Very. Though, I suppose there is a perfectly sound explanation for all of this. It is a story I am quite eager to hear. Oh, oh, there she is."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the sudden light. A cool cloth was pressed to her forehead by gentle hands, the same soft ones smoothing her hair. She looked up into Madame Pomfrey's concerned gaze. The older woman's hazel eyes were watching Hermione with obvious interest as well. She was dressed in her usual dark colored, full skirted dress, covered in a crisp, white pinafore. Yet there was something different… Something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

In the next moment, she was sure she was dreaming. Or perhaps she had knocked her head when she fell and was having hallucinations. Standing next to the matron, with a twinkle in his eyes and a look of curiosity and concern, was Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing a blue robe with a matching hat, his half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose and his beard flowing down his chest. There was something about him that was a bit strange too. Though, as with Pomfrey, Hermione couldn't quite identify it. He seemed to be saying something. Blinking again, Hermione processed his voice.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked at him oddly, then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Did I hit my head?"

Madame Pomfrey seemed a bit surprised by the question. "No – no I don't believe so dear. You simply fainted."

"Oh." She looked at Dumbledore again, as if she couldn't determine exactly what she was seeing, before looking to Pomfrey with another question. "Why did I faint, exactly?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was cleaning out the Headmaster's quarters, like McGonagall asked me to. I had found a potion he'd made, and I'm not really sure what it does, but it's all in his journal I think. Anyway, I was getting ready to go to dinner so I was putting the things back into the trunk, but I slipped on something and fell. I was afraid I'd spilled the potion on his old journal, but when I looked, it was gone. I must have hit my head, because I dreamed I saw Professor Dumbledore, which I couldn't have. Only… he hasn't left yet."

Pomfrey was staring at her with shock, confusion, and disbelief. "Why were you cleaning out his quarters?"

It was Hermione's turn to be confused. "McGonagall hadn't gotten around to it yet, and she said it was time. It's been nine months since he died, and it needed to be done. The house elves could have done it, but she wanted a more personal touch to it."

"Ah, I believe I understand." Dumbledore said, gentleness in his voice. "Would you excuse us please, Poppy? I believe this discussion is best kept private."

"Of course sir. Just let me know if she needs anything."

Dumbledore sent the matron away with a smile. With a flick of his wand, he pulled the curtains around the bed and sat in the chair next to it. Hermione looked on in wide eyed confusion and disbelief. Her mind was racing as Dumbledore took his seat. Surely she was dreaming.

"You obviously know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you. I only have one question for you, though, young lady. What is the year?"

"This is the strangest dream I've ever had."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted her hand. "I can see how that could be, but if you would humor an old man? Even in dreams we like that."

"Nineteen-ninety-nine." Hermione said cautiously. This really was unlike any other dream she'd ever had.

Dumbledore looked at her for a long moment, probing her brown eyes with blue. Then, slowly, he nodded. "Yes, I wondered. That is a lovely blouse, Miss, but Poppy told me it was quite unlike anything she'd seen the young ladies here wearing, and your jeans as well. Quite unique. Now, if you would tell me about this potion you found. You said you found it in my things?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not yours, sir." She gave him a shrewd look. "What's going on?"

"In time. The potion?"

"Well, his journal was from his seventh year of school, and he was working on this potion. The last thing I read was that it took whoever touched it or drank it to wherever or when… When." The color drained from her face as she stared at the professor. Now it clicked. Madame Pomfrey looked different because her hair had more brown and less grey in it, and Dumbledore's beard was silver not white like she remembered.

"When?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Humor me sir, but what year is it?"

His eyes crinkled with a smile and he nodded his head. "Yes, I wondered when we'd get around to that. Well, the date today is the twenty-seventh of July, nineteen-seventy-seven."

"Twenty-seventh…" Her eyes grew wide and round. "The date in the journal." Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and frantically thought through what had happened. "I was holding the potion when I fell, and I must have broken it. I was afraid I was going to spill on the journal, and the first entry was dated today. I must have…" She broke off and looked up at Dumbledore. "A potion. If I'm not dreaming, and I really am here, it was a potion that did it. It takes the user to wherever or whenever they wish. I accidentally used it."

"The journal was from today? Well, then, we shall have to obtain some of this potion. I find it is always best to retrace one's steps in things such as this." Dumbledore was standing, preparing to leave, but the frantic shaking of Hermione's head stopped him. "What is it?"

"Today's date was the first entry in the journal, when he started inventing it. But it hasn't actually been invented yet."

"Well, that's different then." He sat back down, eyeing her. "You could pass for a student, if you wish. I assume you're familiar with the castle?"

"Yes, I went to school here."

"Excellent."

"So – so I'm stuck here?"

Dumbledore sighed and reached out to take her hand in his. "I'm afraid there's not much else to be done. If this potion does as you say, you won't lose any time, but you will be here for a while. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable for tonight?" Hermione shook her head. "Well then, I'll see you in the morning, and we'll talk about what you're going to tell people."

"Ginny."

"What's that dear?"

"You can call me Ginny."

The nest morning, after breakfast in bed, Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, facing the headmaster from across the desk. She had smiled a little walking in. Harry had been the one to spend time here during their years of school, but she did recall a few glimpses of the whirling and singing gadgets that occupied so much space. Not much changed from the time she was in now to the time she remembered. Now she was twisting her fingers in her lap, waiting for their conversation to begin.

"Good morning Ginny, did you rest well?" Hermione nodded, smiling a little, if nervously, at Dumbledore. "I'm glad. I hope everything was satisfactory?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"We do try to take care of those who land at our feet." Hermione smiled a little more. "Now, my dear, according to what you said last night, you will be here for some time before you will be able to return to the future. Therefore, you will need something that you can tell people. For obvious reasons you must fabricate your very existence, no one can know anything about the future. I must impress upon you the importance of this, Ginny. Wizards and witches who mess with time-"

"Can cause disastrous results. You've actually told me this before sir." Hermione smiled at the memory. When McGonagall had given her the time turner third year, both she and Dumbledore had reiterated quite strongly the dangers. Dumbledore was looking at her with surprise. "When I was in my third year of school I took extra classes, so I had a time turner."

"I see. Well, I am quite glad you are aware then of the terrible consequences. Now, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I thought about it last night and Madame Pomfrey gave me some parchment to write on." Hermione pulled out the said piece of parchment. Not even hurtling twenty two years into the past would deter her from carefully researching and planning. "I have the name Ginny, but I haven't thought of a last name yet. I was homeschooled but finally convinced my parents to let me come to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I can catch up on the curriculum that you're using now and say honestly I was here over the summer; which would account for my knowing my way around and being familiar with the castle and grounds. I recently lost some close friends to the war, so that's why I don't want to talk about them. I'm an only child without any close friends, so I won't get mail or anything. And, if I could, I'd like to go to my house, rather than go through the torture of sorting again."

"You may. It seems you have this all planned out very thoroughly, well done." Hermione smiled brightly. "Now, I do believe it would be good, in keeping with your secret, to have you stay somewhere away from the castle before school starts. Is there anyone you would know that you would feel comfortable staying with?"

Hermione answered at once. "Molly Weasley."

"Then, if you are alright with it, we will go and visit Mrs. Weasley after lunch and ask her if that would be alright." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Professor." She sat for a moment just looking at him. "It is wonderful to see you, sir." With that, she turned and walked down the stairs, leaving a smiling professor behind her.

Twenty two years hadn't changed Molly much. She looked younger, but her personality was the same and Hermione saw the same mother she knew in the future. The Burrow was much the same too, giving Hermione a bit of comfort in a rather unfamiliar world. Molly looked properly shocked to see Dumbledore standing at her front door.

"Albus! Come in, come in. I'm afraid Arthur is still at work."

"That's quite alright Molly, we're here to see you, as it were."

"We? Oh! Hello, how are you?" Molly greeted Hermione with a broad smile and a curious look.

"Fine thank you."

"Well, I'm Molly, nice to meet you."

"Ginny." Hermione hadn't realized how lost she felt in this time until she saw a comforting, familiar face. She was fighting back tears as Molly led them to the front room, summoning a pot of tea from the kitchen as she went. The only major differences were the children's toys lying around. A little red headed boy only just able to walk came toddling over to her as soon as she sat in her favorite overstuffed chair by the window, latching onto her leg and giving her a toothy grin. Hermione stared down at him, unsure of what to do.

Molly misinterpreted her look and moved to scoop him up. "Percy! Do leave the girl alone."

"Percy?" Hermione leaned down to pick him up before Molly could remove him. "Hello Percy." She couldn't help but giggle a little as he gurgled with a grin, patting her cheek.

"Well, he seems to like you." Molly smiled at her youngest as she took a seat. Hermione was sure the uptight Percy she knew would be mortified to know he had sat on her knee with applesauce down his front.

"Now, what brings you here Albus?"

"Ginny does, actually." Hermione sat back, Percy content to play with the ties on her top as the adults talked. "We've a request."

"Oh? How can I help you?"

"This is really quite a delicate matter Molly, and I'm afraid I must ask you to repeat what we're going to tell you to no one." Molly was looking at him with wide eyes. "Ginny needs a place to stay until school starts. She's here under very unique circumstances, you see. She asked if we could come to you because she said she'd feel comfortable with you." Molly was watching him skeptically. "Perhaps you would like to explain?"

Hermione petted Percy's curls as she spoke in a low voice. "I'm from the future, Mrs. Weasley, and I've accidentally sent myself here. I know you quite well there and you're the first person I thought of." Molly stared at her with an open mouth.

"It's only for about a month Molly. I would appreciate it deeply if you would give her a home for her time here. We believe that she'll be able to return to her proper time before the end of the school year."

"Until then we'll make her family." Molly stated with finality. She smiled at a teary eyed Hermione. "I am honored that you thought of me right off, you seem like exactly the sort of person I'd be friends with. I would love to have you stay with us. Is it just Ginny?"

"Yes, I hadn't thought up a last name yet."

"Prewett. We'll give you my maiden name and call you my cousin. I've a cousin who married a muggle and moved halfway across the country, so no one will be the wiser. Percy will be delighted." Hermione looked down at the toddler in her arms, who had fallen asleep sometime in the last fifteen minutes. She smiled as she watched his tiny breaths, pulling him up so he was cradles in her embrace. He gave a faint smile as he resettled.

"Here, we'll just put him in his crib and you can meet the other boys. They'll like you just as much." Molly took the slumbering little boy and headed up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone with Dumbledore.

"Well, Miss Prewett, it seems you have a home for now." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I take it you are pleased?"

"In the future sir, I'm sure it won't hurt to tell you this, I spent many summers and holidays here. So I'm sure I'll be quite comfortable." She stood as Molly came back into the room.

"Well, he's out for a good hour or so. Would you like some more tea Albus?"

"No, thank you Molly, I should be getting along back to Hogwarts. Have a lovely afternoon. Miss Prewett, I will see you September first."

"Thank you professor." Dumbledore smiled and let himself out the front door. They heard the loud CRACK of his disapparating, and then Molly turned to Hermione once more.

"Well, Ginny, would you like to meet my other children?" Hermione grinned.

"Definitely."

"Oh, I forget, you probably have met them in the future. I don't suppose you can tell me when you're from?"

"I don't know, I don't suppose it would hurt."

"Why don't we wait until Arthur comes home then? He'll have an opinion, and that way you only have to tell your story once."

"Alright." They walked out the back door and Hermione saw miniature versions of the Bill and Charlie she knew playing with a beat up old quaffle. They looked up when their mother and a strange lady came up to them.

Bill, Hermione did the math in her head, was six and Charlie four. She could already tell that Bill would be taller and slimmer, while Charlie would be muscular and stockier. A smile spread across her lips as she watched them.

"Come here boys, there's someone I want you to meet." They scampered over when she called them, Charlie's little legs pumping as fast as they could, trying to keep up with his brother, who easily out-paced him. "This is Bill, our oldest, and Charlie. This is Ginny, boys. She's going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Can you say hello?"

"Hi." Bill said, smiling shyly at her.

"Hi." Charlie grinned at her. "You have pretty hair." Hermione grinned back, she remembered him teasing her about that very hair several times.

"Well thank you. I like yours too."

"I have red hair, like Daddy."

"Well, yes you do. It's very nice red hair." She crouched down to be on eye level with him. "My best friend has red hair."

"Is it like mine?"

"Just like yours."

"Your friend has nice hair."

Hermione laughed and mussed his mop. "Yes he does."

"I have red hair too." Bill announced, not to be left out.

"Why, so you do! What nice red hair you both have." She grinned at them.

"Do you wanna play kidditch with us?" Bill asked.

"I would love to play quidditch with you." Hermione smiled at Molly and then walked off with the boys, one in each hand, as they chattered on about 'kidditch'. Charlie was going to be the bestest ever seeker someday, or bestest ever seek, as it were, and Bill said he wanted to be a chaser. Before she knew it, she was tossing the quaffle for them and Molly was calling for dinner.

She was helping the boys wash their hands while Molly set the table, listening to Charlie natter about 'drawgoons' while Percy was singing in his chair. Thinking about telling them about this experience sent her into a fit of giggles. The boys joined her and Arthur walked in to see a strange girl tickling Bill, Charlie latched into her arm, as Molly finished putting dinner on the table.

"Hello, who's this?" He smiled good naturedly at Hermione, fielding hugs from his oldest two sons when they caught sight of him. Charlie was saying 'Ginny' over and over again and Bill was telling him all about the girl who was coming to stay.

"Boys, let your father sit down. Take your seats already. Hello dear." She kissed his cheek and turned to introduce Hermione. "Arthur, this is Ginny Prewett, she'll be staying with us until she leaves for Hogwarts. We'll tell you all about it after the boys go to bed."

He accepted his wife's explanation and shook Hermione's hand jovially. "Wonderful to meet a relation. Having a good time?" This was asked as Hermione took what would become her traditional seat next, now next to Bill and putting her on Arthur's right. Molly watched her take the place shrewdly, trying to guess just how well this girl knew them. When she'd volunteered to help the boys wash up she hadn't asked for directions to the bathroom, just gone right to it, so she was obviously familiar with the house' layout. Molly took her seat telling herself to be patient. Another hour and then Ginny would tell them everything. Ginny. Molly thought she rather liked the name.

Arthur was waiting patiently in the front room when the two women came back downstairs. Both boys had wanted Ginny to tell them a story, and she had rocked Percy while they were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas. Hermione noted, with a smile, that except for four more children to add to the chaos, not much had changed in the Weasley household. It was a comfort to her, really.

"What sort of story would you like to hear?"

"Drawgoons!"

"Magic!"

Hermione smiled. "Alright then, I have the perfect one. Once upon a time, there was a boy named – well, we'll call him John. And when John was still quite young, he found himself face to face with a dragon! Now this was no ordinary dragon, either, this was the biggest meanest dragon that had ever walked the earth." Hermione went on to spin a tale about a young boy who rescued a golden egg from the clutches of the evil dragon, earning the thanks of the people. The boys were enthralled, and she couldn't help but giggle a little. She would have a lot of stories to tell when she returned home. Wouldn't Bill and Charlie be surprised to learn that the stories Ginny told them were of the one day famous Harry Potter? It was a little strange, being in a world where he wasn't famous, where he hadn't even been born yet.

After tucking them in, and promising more stories while she was there with them, she followed Molly downstairs. "Our boys have taken to Ginny, Arthur." Molly informed him with a smile.

"Wonderful! And I hope they don't bother you?"

"Not in the least, Mr. Weasley. They're wonderful."

"Please, call me Arthur, I'm not that much older than you really." Hermione smiled. _Oh yes you are._

"Now, Ginny," Molly began. "Why don't you tell Arthur and I all about everything. I'm sure there's plenty that got left out and now there's little ones to interrupt."

"Alright. Well, first off, Professor Dumbledore brought me here to stay. I'm not really Ginny Prewett, she doesn't exist, but I can't tell anyone my real name. So I'm posing as your wife's cousin who has been schooled at home and just convinced her parents to let her go to her seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Are you in danger Ginny?" Arthur asked with concern.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. Bit more complicated actually." She took a deep breath. "I think you deserve the whole story, well, most of it. You see, I was cleaning out the headmaster's office when I came across a potion he'd invented. I was reading in his old journal, where he was describing it and I realized it was time for me to go to dinner, so I was packing things up. I accidentally slipped on something and I think the vial must have broken, because I looked up and everything was gone, but Professor Dumbledore was standing there." Arthur was just blinking at her with confusion.

"Why, exactly, were you cleaning his room out?" He asked.

"I wasn't. I mean, I was, but it wasn't his. The potion that I spilled, I touched it. It can be used either by ingestion or simply by touching it. It transports the user to wherever or whenever they choose. I used it inadvertently, and I was thinking of the old journal, afraid something so valuable had been spilled. You see, it was from when he was in school, so it was fairly old. I didn't figure this out until the professor convinced me I wasn't dreaming, and then it hit me. The first date in this journal was the twenty-seventh of July, 1977."

She watched as Arthur slowly realized what she was saying. "That was yesterday and you… A quite old journal? Good sweet Merlin! You've time traveled."

"Exactly."

"Well, that's something new. And you say it was a potion? I still don't understand why you were in Dumbledore's room."

"I was cleaning it out because the headmaster died several months ago, but we hadn't had the heart to do it yet."

Arthur and Molly both stared at her. "He's dead?"

"Well, yes. But, where I'm from, it wasn't Professor Dumbledore's things I was going through. It was someone else."

"So you're from quite far in the future then?"

"How do you know us?" Molly asked.

"Um… I'm close friends with your family. Just, suffice it to say, I haven't actually been born yet. And I don't think I should tell you how far in the future I'm from, or how we met, but I did think of you first. Out of everyone that I could have, you're definitely whom I would always choose."

Molly smiled broadly. "We're very glad dear. You are certainly welcome here as long as you need it. The boys certainly like you, and we do as well."

"Fascinating." Arthur was still staring at Hermione, grinning madly. "Just fascinating. Well," He seemed to come back to himself. "Molly is quite right, you are very welcome here. You are, after all, family." He gave her a wink and a smile. "I'll be in my shop for awhile, dear. Good night Ginny." He leaned down to kiss Molly's cheek before he left.

"Well, we certainly have a lot to do tomorrow." Molly said.

"We do?"

"Of course. You don't really expect to wear the same thing over and over again do you?"


	10. What She Feared Most

Chapter 10! I'm so excited to play with the past more, and it's only beginning! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, but it has a lot in it. It's one of my favorites so far, and I'm sure you'll figure out why. And... The Tales of Beedle the Bard came out! Is anyone else as excited as me? I bought it the day it was available, and I read it that afternoon. If you haven't seen it yet, you need to! It's very clever with wonderful stories in there. Obviously, they are geared to children, and it is totally something I'll read to my kids someday. Even though, they are still very good stories and worth reading. Okay, okay, I'll shut up. :) Enjoy! (Feedback please!) ~Shiloh

* * *

"You really don't have to do this Molly." Hermione told her as they walked the short distance to Ottery St. Catchpole. "I can make do."

"Don't be ridiculous dear, besides, Dumbledore left some money for you. I'm not really doing anything for you. I was the only girl in my family, it's nice to have a sister around. Or a cousin, in this case."

Hermione smiled at that thought. Wouldn't Molly be surprised to find out that her own daughter was as close as a sister to Hermione. They entered the little village with only Percy in tow. Bill and Charlie were left in their father's 'capable' hands. Percy was on Hermione's hip and he was giggling as she teased him with butterflies she had conjured. As muggles came into view, though, he had to be satisfied with the ties on her shirt again. Molly had given her a skirt to wear but Hermione was taller and slimmer, so she had to be satisfied with the shirt she'd been wearing for three days now.

"I appreciate you and Arthur taking me in Molly. I know it's rather odd circumstances, and it's a lot to grasp. I'll never forget this kindness. Really."

"We're always happy to help someone Ginny. Besides, you're family now!" Hermione smiled down at little Percy as they entered the village. "Here we are."

Hermione looked up to see a small clothing shop with the current fashions modeled in the windows. She had to stifle giggles at what she saw. These were the sort of things her mother had stuffed into the back of her closet. Her college day clothes that she swore she'd wear again someday.

"I'm sure it's different than what you're used to, but here we go." Molly led the way into the shop, whispering to Hermione. "I don't usually shop here for clothing, I'm more comfortable with wizard styles, but all the young people these days wear muggle clothes. They're becoming more popular you know."

"This is lovely, Molly. I'm sure I'll find plenty of things here." Hermione assured her. There did seem to be some things she wouldn't feel too ridiculous wearing. Molly talked her into buying several pairs of jeans, a few skirts, blouses, shorts, and three pairs of shoes.

"You'll want them to wear at school, too, I'm sure."

Hermione couldn't help but have fun. Usually she didn't like shopping much, she limited that to books. But this was a new experience, especially with the clothes she was wearing, and she was determined to treasure every moment she had. She left the shop with several bags, smiling and laughing while she and Molly talked on their way back to the Burrow. Molly went to fix lunch, and check on the three boys, while Hermione went up to her room.

Hers was on the first landing on the right, the room that would someday become Ginny's. The irony wasn't lost on her. Molly told her that if she ever had a daughter, this is where they'd stick her. Near her parents, with brothers nearby to watch out for her. Ron's room would be one story up, but Bill and Charlie flanked her here and Molly and Arthur were across the hall and down one door. It looked different than it would in twenty years, but she could picture exactly how everything would sit.

The clothes she put into the closet and then pulled out the journal she had bought while in the village. Molly had agreed with her, this would be a way to talk without telling anyone her secrets. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone else anything, and she could tell the Weasleys no more. Opening to the first page, she pulled out a quill and ink and began to write.

_29 July, 1977_

_It is so strange, being here, but I'm determined to make the best of it. I am staying with the Weasleys until the school year starts, then I will become a seventh year student. Time has completely thrown me, today, back home, would be only March and here I am in July. Harry's birthday would be in two days, but he won't be born for three years yet. It's so strange, being in a world where he isn't recognized everywhere we go. It's nice, though, not being on the front line. I know that here the war is still going, but I haven't been exposed just yet. I hope not to be. I've had enough of war, and it sickens me to think of Voldemort being alive. On a more positive note, I love being with Arthur and Molly and the three little boys. Percy won't like it, but I'll tell him exactly how much he drooled all over me when he fell asleep in my arms. Molly is downstairs now making lunch, an event I am so used to, but it's so different. I am determined, however, to treasure the experience of being here._

"Lunch is ready!" Molly's voice floated up the stairs and Hermione started down. Bill and Charlie came in from outside, followed closely by their father. Percy was already in his baby chair, happily gumming applesauce and carrots. Hermione took her usual spot and helped Bill to fill his plate. She felt that she could get used to this, being the little sister and auntie.

July closed and August began to rush past. Hermione fell into the role of Ginny Prewett comfortably. She spent most of her days with Molly or playing with the boys. Percy adored her and Charlie and Bill had made her their playmate. She was perfect, they thought, because she would get right into the dirt with them. Molly appreciated the help, she was feeling rather tired and sluggish. At lunch one day, when Molly was feeding herself broth and Hermione was fixing sandwiches for the boys, it hit her.

As soon as the realization hit her, she turned and stared at Molly. Or, rather, at Molly's stomach. After a moment, a smile spread across her face that Molly caught. "What?"

Hermione just smiled some more and turned back to Charlie. "Oh, nothing."

"What was that look? Do you know something I don't know?"

"I was just thinking about why you might be feeling so sick."

"Why – ? You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Hermione innocently sat next to Percy and handed him his lunch.

"What's wrong with me."

Hermione smiled again. "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime in the next eight months or so."

"Eight months – Aahh!" Molly squealed and looked at her stomach. She poked at it, as if that would give her answers. "I – I'm… Really?"

"I guess there are some things I could give away."

"Well, tell me already! You're torturing me Ginny."

"Congratulations Molly, twins."

Molly's face blanched and Hermione grew worried. "Twins?"

"Molly? Are you all right?"

"I'm having twins." She stared at her stomach. "Two of them."

"Molly?" Molly suddenly stood and headed to the fireplace. Hermione heard her call out Arthur's workplace, but missed the rest of the conversation. She was still staring at the woman five minutes later when Arthur popped into the room.

"What is it? Are you alright? And the boys, and Ginny."

"We're fine Arthur." Hermione told him. The older boys had since been excused to go back outside and Percy was sitting in her lap, dozing off.

"Molly?" Molly was grinning up at him, which made Hermione start to smile.

"I've got news Arthur." She shot a grin at Hermione, then took his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"What?" He looked at his hand, and her beaming up at him. "Really? Really? You're – and – when?"

"Eight months."

"Wow. Wow." His face began glowing too. "Really?"

"Twins."

He paled. "Really?"

"That's what Ginny tells me."

"Ginny?" He turned to her. "You knew?"

"I hadn't realized until just this afternoon. But yes, twins. Congratulations."

"Twins!" Arthur began laughing. He swept Molly into a hug and kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but smile some more. She'd tell George all about this. The thought made her smile fade a little, not being able to share this with Fred, but even that could not wholly steal away the joy.

Hermione enjoyed her role as playmate and storyteller. One of her last nights at the Burrow, she sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, getting ready to tell them yet another story. They had, in the last month, heard about all of the Tri-Wizard tasks, the troll, the giant chess set, the escape from giant spiders, and plenty of other adventures Hermione knew all about and had taken part in. Tonight they wanted an exciting story, and she wanted to make her last few extra special. Molly and Arthur had urged her to come back for Christmas, but that was some months away.

"Hmm." She said, tucking Charlie's blankets tight about his knees. "What shall it be?"

"The three friends!" Billy said, Charlie enthusiastically agreeing. When she got home, she was going to tell them how much they had idolized Harry and Ron, or John and Billy, as it were.

"All right then. Have I told you about the time they met a werewolf?"

"Nope." Charlie assured her.

"A werewolf? Wow!"

"Yes, it was frightening. Well, once upon a time, when John and Billy and Jane were together at school they met a new, um, student." She always altered the stories just a little bit. "He was a few years older than them, and was a very good person. His name was… Henry. Anyway, Henry was a very good person that everyone liked, even though he was quiet and a little bit shy." Hermione spun her tale. About a young man named Henry and his best friend Nigel, and the friend that betrayed them, Perry. How Nigel was in big trouble because of something Perry had done, and that Perry lied about it and even Henry believed him. The three friends were learning about werewolves in school, and clever Jane discovered that the now lonely Henry was a werewolf, but told no one because he was such a kind and good boy. In the end, Perry was caught out and Nigel's name was cleared, but everyone forgot about the full moon.

"They were all outside when Nigel and Henry caught Perry and explained everything to John and Billy. How Perry hurt Harold, not Nigel, so Nigel was innocent and John could trust him. But just as Professor Smith came out and saw the three friends, the clouds moved and Henry was caught in the light of the full moon. Before their eyes, he transformed into a snarling werewolf. Professor Smith put the three friends behind him as Nigel turned into his animagus form and kept Henry away from them. Perry got away, but no one cared just then. Concerned about Nigel, John ran after them, but Billy's leg was hurt too badly to move and Professor Smith held tightly to Jane. Henry ran into the forest and John helped Nigel back to the school, so everyone was safe. Professor Smith punished Perry when they found him, and Nigel was pardoned. So everyone lived happily ever after until their next adventure."

"So they beat the bad werewolf?" Bill asked sleepily, Charlie was already sleeping.

"Well, he wasn't bad honey. He couldn't help that he was a werewolf, and he was very scared because he almost hurt his friends. He is very good, and kind, and wonderful. He's smart and funny and he's sad that he might hurt someone. He's the very best sort of person." But Bill had drifted away. "The very best." She kissed his forehead and headed to her own bed.

"It's your letter from Hogwarts Ginny." Molly set aside a young, fresh, energetic Errol, which Hermione thought was a bit of a phenomenon, and handed her the thick envelope. Familiar green ink in beautiful calligraphy scrolled across the front in a strange name.

Miss Ginny Prewett

The Burrow

"Oh, wonderful." She slipped a finger under the seal and pulled out the sheet of parchment. There was the usual greeting and invitation to come to Hogwarts. Underneath was a list of classes that she and Dumbledore had agreed upon. Hermione had assured him that she was indeed prepared to undertake the rigorous course work and would not find herself in over her head. Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes. While she knew Ancient Runes would be easy, just because it was now very familiar to her, she felt that something that simple would help her stay grounded when things became difficult or – strange. And she thought that twenty years would change the lessons so much that this would be vastly different from what she'd been privy to in her own seventh year.

"So you'll need to go shopping?" Molly said hopefully.

Hermione shot her a mischievous grin. "Yes, Molly, an excuse to go shopping." Molly smiled unrepentantly. Diagon Alley was always woth going to. "I'll need books and robes and just about everything else, I suppose. This will be strange, I've been used to just replenishing everything for the last several years. This is first year all over again."

Peering over her shoulder, Molly's eyebrows raised. "I highly doubt any first year had a schedule like that. Did you leave any free time?"

Hermione waved it off without thinking. "It won't be so bad. Ancient Runes is simple, I know those inside and out, and nothing can have changed that much. They must teach the same required things every year so everything will be simple, I think." She looked up at an impressed Molly. "To be perfectly honest, I will probably get bored with the actual school work." She sighed. "Which really is so out of character for me."

Molly nodded. "Yes, I can see that. How about we go after lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Diagon Alley was full of school age children and teens the next day. Molly greeted many of them, some of whose names Hermione recognized. She left the older woman chatting with Susan Bones' mother and headed into Flourish and Blotts. The familiar smell of parchment and ink brought a smile to her face. Not even time could change that. A younger version of the proprietor smiled her way and she waved, heading off to get the books off her list.

Along the way, she was distracted by a display advertising the latest book by famous author Quincy Kimball. She remembered the name for he was quite the authority on charms, even in her day. Then she spied a rack full of potions texts and paused to peruse the titles. By the time she had traveled around the store twice and finally gotten all her books in order, Molly came in bearing her own stack of purchases.

Hermione paid for her books, passing over the new ones because she felt guilty still about spending the school's money. "Did you find everything Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Will there be anything else for you?"

Hermione gave him a polite, warm smile. "Not today, thank you."

Molly gave the shop keeper a smile and took some of Hermione's books. "Sorry, got caught up. Haven't talked to Belinda Bones in so long. She's recently married, nice fellow, a bit stuffy. His sister works on the same floor as Arthur at the ministry. Amelia, pleasant girl. What's next then?"

"I need to go to Madame Malkin's for robes." She had already gotten her cauldron and other bits of supplies. Seeing the shops, most she recognized and a few she didn't, had been fun. Ollivander's window was much the same, if a bit less dusty. She was grateful that she had had her wand on her when she fell; she couldn't imagine being without it. All that was left, after her exploring of this familiar place that was all new was to get robes.

"Well, I don't suppose you need my help with that. Just give me your things and head on over there. I need to stop by the children's store for more diapers. And I suppose I can get some sweets for Bill and Charlie." Swiping Hermione's arm load, Molly bounced down the street. Hermione headed to the seamstresses shop a few doors down.

She was watching the people interact and wasn't paying particular attention to where she was walking. Absently, she knew she had reached Madame Malkin's and reached for the door, her gaze directed over her shoulder. She had a split second to glimpse a curtain of dark hair and a face of pale skin before she crashed headlong into a young man several inches taller than her. He was quite tall, and she got a face-full of his black shirt.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, embarrassed. Keeping her flaming face averted, she stepped out of his way… At the same time he stepped in the same direction. "Sorry." She said quietly, mortified. The man let out grunt of frustration that she could never mistake. Hermione's eyes flew up to meet his.

She had to stifle a gasp of shock. There weren't lines of sorrow or years and a certain cold hardness was missing, but this was most certainly the same Severus Snape she knew from the future. It was so strange to see him without the long years of weariness marking his features. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at him. As she took in the lack of weary lines and wear from time sacrificed, she was delighted and couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I am sorry." She said quietly, still gazing at him. His black eyes were glowering at her down his hooked nose, his dark hair falling to his chin, shadowing his face. He seemed taken aback by her sudden smile, and he froze for a moment. Neither of them moved for a second, a second that felt like a tiny eternity to Hermione. She took in all of him she could, preserving forever the memory of him untroubled and unhurt. Alive.

In a gesture that seemed strange, even to him, for him, he half turned and opened the door for her. Hermione gave him another bright smile and he returned it with a curt nod. "Thank you." She watched him for a moment, as he blended into the crowd, before entering the shop.

"Good afternoon dear, after some robes are we?"

Hermione smiled at the bustling proprietress. "Yes please, I've none that fit anymore."

"Well, step right up then, and we'll get you some." Hermione stood on the small platform while Madame Malkin poked her with pins and had her turning in circles. She was standing in her shorts and tank top on the platform while Madame Malkin cut some fabric on her table when a commotion sounded at the door. Muffled laughter and comments became audible as the door opened and three boys, trailed by a smiling mother, entered.

"Stuff it Prongs." One voice said. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. What prank was the universe playing that forced her to confront all of her fears in one afternoon? Two dark haired boys, one with glasses and messy hair and the other with cool grey eyes whose hair was artfully ruffled, came in with a neat, sandy haired boy. They were all laughing at something James had just said to Sirius. She stood still, as if they wouldn't see her if she did. Then in the next breath she gave it up for silliness, James would never know her and the other two certainly didn't yet.

For the second time in an hour she found herself studying a face she knew as lined and marked by grief, now unmarred by time's cruelties. Remus looked content here, there was a lingering sadness in his eyes she knew well, but he was happy. Peaceful. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius nudge James and nod his head toward her. Too late, she realized she'd been staring. James shrugged but Sirius gave her a blatant once over, waggling his eyebrows as her eyes met his. Her face bloomed crimson and she looked at the floor, not seeing Remus smile at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're all ready then dear, I'll send them to you in a couple of days." Not trusting her voice, Hermione nodded to the smiling lady. Stepping down, she picked up her bag. "Now, which of you young gentlemen is first?" Sirius gave James a none-too-gentle shove forward. Blushing again, Hermione headed toward the door, very aware of how close she had to pass by them. James was stepping onto the platform as she brushed by the other two boys.

"Hello." Sirius said suavely, stopping her. She could see why Remus had always teased him about being a ladies' man. His voice was equal parts gentle, polite, and smooth; just right to get a girl's attention. Unfortunately, he needed none of that to grab her attention. He only had to be alive for her to notice him. Hermione froze. She didn't think she could talk; her throat was clogged with unshed tears. Sirius, alive and well. Remus, awake and whole. "I'm Sirius Black. You are?"

Still not trusting her voice, Hermione flashed him a nervous smile and slipped out the door. "Lost your touch mate." James chortled behind her.

For the first time since arriving in 1977, Hermione realized just what she was up against. A slew of memories and dead faces would come before her every day. They would talk to her, she would pretend to be one of them, she would live with them. Seeing the four boys, Severus, then the three Marauders, had reminded her just how difficult this would be.

"I can do this." She told herself. "I have to."


	11. The Secret Begins

Today was just like all the rest, and yet so different. Hermione folded her uniform neatly into her trunk, remembering doing this only so many months before and yet twenty years in the future. She was as nervous today as she had been her first year at Hogwarts. The same sort of worries assailed her on a whole new level, and new worries as well. How would she get along with everyone? What would classes be like, who would she talk to and spend time with, and how would she cope without her friends. First year had been better than this. Instead of primary school friends, she was missing the two best friends she had ever known. Friends she had been through thick and thin with. Along with everyone else, friends and family. There were no letters to be written, no news to hear. She was alone here.

A quick breath caught in her throat. She really was alone. Even if she did make friends, which she was sure she couldn't really avoid doing, they could never know. She was Ginny Prewett, the half muggle new girl from the west that had never been to a school like this before. She didn't know them and they didn't know her. Were she to have a close friend, she could confide nothing to them. No one must ever know. Hers was a secret for the ages. Quite literally.

Frowning, she forced herself to stop feeling sorry for herself. She could do this. She could blend in and hide. To everyone she met she would become the new girl who left and no one ever heard from again. She could handle that. She could view it as research, and that would make this bearable. In June, she could get the potion that would take her home. No one need ever know. Dumbledore was dead, so he would never tell and Molly and Arthur would never betray her confidence. Arthur would likely not recognize her and the boys certainly wouldn't. Molly would leave well enough alone if Hermione wished her to. If Remus or Snape ever recognized her they hadn't let on, so she was safe with her secret.

"Ginny! Arthur's got the car ready dear." Hermione smiled. Not much had changed.

"I'll be right down!" Shutting her trunk, she closed the closet, which still held many of her summer clothes, and levitated the trunk down the stairs. Molly was in the front seat, Percy on her lap, and Arthur was waiting to load Hermione's trunk into the boot. A chattering Charlie and Bill put her in between them, each insisting on holding her hand and her attention. It was a noisy car that left for London.

Arthur ended up pushing the trolley for her, as both of his sons refused to let her go long enough. They were excited to see the platform they never had, but a little frightened when they realized they would have to walk through a wall. Hermione ended up with Charlie on her hip and Bill clinging to her as she shepherded them through, their eyes tightly shut. On the other side, they forgot all about the brick wall and became enthralled with the shiny red engine.

"Have a good year. We'll see you at Christmas." Molly gave her a tight hug. "The best of luck Ginny."

"Thank you Molly, for everything."

"It was our pleasure. I'll write, if you'd like."

Hermione nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. She turned to the little boys, giving each one a kiss and a hug. "Be good, won't you?"

"Bye Ginny." Bill said.

"I want a story!" Charlie said, sniffling in her arms.

"How about I write one out and send it to you? Would you like that? Then Mum or Daddy can read it to you." He nodded and let her gather up Percy. Percy cooed and giggled, pulling one of her curls. "I'll miss you too Percy. Thank you, Molly and Arthur, so much. I'll see you for Christmas." Giving them one last wave, she stepped up after her trunk and didn't look back.

She wove through the crowd of students, none of them giving her a second glance. Ducking into the first empty compartment she saw, she lifted her trunk onto the luggage rack and pulled out a book to read. It was a muggle book that she'd always loved and it was a classic, so she'd been able to obtain a copy in the village near the Burrow. Settling in for the long ride, she found herself distracted by the passing scenery instead.

It was so familiar, the green hills and flashing landscape, and yet it was so different. Hermione was still trying to wrap her mind around the conundrum she found herself in. Stuck in time for nearly a year, unable to tell anyone her secrets. There was a war raging, and she couldn't even tell them the outcome. That one day, the son of two people, currently teenagers, would overthrow the most evil wizard remembered. Now, though, they still lived in his shadow and the tragic events leading to the fame of her best friend had not yet occurred.

Yells and loud laughter tore her gaze away from her melancholy thoughts and the scenery half an hour into the journey. Threats and screams of outrage echoed down the corridor, preceded by raucous laughter. Hermione barely had time to register four shapes before they were hurtling through her door. It slammed behind them and they crouched on the floor, not noticing her presence as a herd of green boys ran past. Not dressed in green, completely green.

"Ha!" One of the boys, who she returned her attention to, crowed with victory. His tousled hair caught her eye. _Oh no._ She thought.

The four stood then, laughing together, and one of them, the shortest, sat on the bench across from her. He smiled, surprised to see her. "Hello."

His greeting alerted the other three to her presence. "Hi." She said, acknowledging Peter Pettigrew. His friendly blue eyes seemed a little confused by her short, terse reply. Hermione checked herself. This Peter had not yet betrayed his friends, and as far as anyone knew, he never would.

"Well hello. I remember you." Sirius gave her a full-watt teasing grin. "You were at Madame Malkin's last week. I'm Sirius."

Hermione didn't think she could avoid him this time. "I remember." She said quietly. Peter sat by the window and James spread out on the seat next to him, leaving Sirius on one side of her and Remus the other. Remus smiled kindly and then watched out the window. Sirius didn't seem so likely to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you. I thought I knew every pretty face fifth year and up, but you've hidden from me."

"I've never attended a school, my father taught me at home. I just talked my mother into letting me come to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"So you're new." Hermione smiled a little, thinking of Ron. The captain of everything obvious. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Yes." She lifted her book then and took a bite from the apple in her hand. Beside her, she could feel Remus shake with quiet laughter and across the way James snorted loudly. Looking to her left, she saw Remus watching her with amusement. When their eyes met, he looked back to the window. Sirius she tried to ignore. It was easy to forget that he was dead in her time, seeing him here alive, happy, and flirtatious.

After a few moments, Sirius pushed her book away. "So?"

"So what?"

"What's your name?"

"You actually wanted to know?" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile a little more. "Ginny Prewett."

"Ginny, what a beautiful name."

"I'm sure you've heard lots of beautiful names." Sirius grinned unrepentantly.

"Some are prettier than others." Hermione snorted and Remus looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Peter was already snoozing and James laughed outright. Sirius shot him a quick glare, before smiling disarmingly at Hermione again, his arm slowly sneaking around her shoulders.

"I've got to go check on Lily." James announced, standing.

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius gave him 'you're crazy' look. "James," Remus said, "Don't you think she can manage quite well on her own?"

"I'm head boy. I'm supposed to support her, help her. Watch out for her."

Sirius sighed. "She's going to get mad at you again." He turned to Hermione and spoke in a terrible stage whisper. "James is in love with Lily but she can't stand him. He's not man enough for her." James leaned over and hit Sirius on the back of the head on his way out. Hermione giggled, shaking her head as she went back to her book again. Sirius took his cue and leaned his head back, pretending to snooze while surreptitiously moving closer to her. Hermione chose to ignore him.

Most of their journey continued in this manner, with Peter sleeping, Sirius did actually drift off eventually, and Hermione read her book. James came and went and Hermione talked a little with Remus.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione looked up from her book and smiled warmly at him.

"James Potter is head boy, by some strange trick of fate, and that lump is Peter Pettigrew. Sirius introduced himself already." Hermione cast a look at the boy slumbering against her other shoulder.

"Yes. He's made quite an impression."

Remus laughed softly. "You've caught his attention I'm afraid. Most girls fall all over themselves for him but you've put him off quite effectively. He's never had to fight for someone's attention."

"He's nice, a little bit full of himself."

He laughed again. "A little bit. But he's a good man, they all are."

"What about you?"

"I'm just here to keep them out of trouble." He said demurely. Hermione was hardly fooled. She had heard from him exactly how hard he tried at that, she also had her suspicions concerning the Marauders' cartographer.

"You four seem to be good friends. Others seem to be _green_ with envy." She raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, you noticed that."

"It was rather… attention grabbing. I've never seen a herd of green men before." She couldn't help but grin at him as he smirked guiltily.

"Yes, well, one of our finer moments I must say. And that is saying something."

"If you don't mind divulging your secrets, why green?"

Remus grinned broadly. "They're so envious, and, of course, they like green." Sirius woke up in time to hear this last bit.

"Who likes green?"

"Your unfortunate victims." Hermione told him. She couldn't help but smile softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking so young and boyish her heart pained.

He grinned devilishly. "Ah yes, them. Hardly unfortunates. Scum of Hogwarts those were."

"Which is why they're jealous of you?" She asked Remus.

"Of course."

"Where's James off to?" Sirius asked.

"Where do you think?"

"She's gonna hex him right and good if he doesn't leave off soon." Sirius shook his head then turned back to Hermione. "Well, we're nearly there. How do you feel about entering the populace of Hogwarts, Ginny?"

"I suppose it'll be alright."

"So, which house do you suppose you'll be in?"

"What house?"

"Well, you have to be sorted."

"Oh, yes, I already have been. I was at the school over the summer." She smoothly delivered the story she and Professor Dumbledore had concocted five weeks earlier.

"You were?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Yes, to make sure I was prepared to enter my seventh year."

Sirius pretended Remus hadn't interrupted and continued his questioning. "And your result is?"

Without missing a beat Hermione replied with: "Slytherin." Sirius retracted the arm that had snaked around her shoulders and stared at her in horror.

"Slytherin?"

"Is that bad?" She asked innocently. A part of her realized, ironically, that she was behaving more like Ginny than herself.

"Well, er,"

Remus stepped in. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. All of the houses are equally as good a place as another.

Sirius re-directed his look of horror to his friend. "Nothing wrong?"

"Sirius." He said firmly. Sirius just made a face, but shifted to face the other wall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." His voice was petulant and Hermione started laughing.

"You really don't like them much do you?" She patted Sirius' arm. "I'm sorry, I was having one over on you. That's not true."

Sirius looked at her hopefully. "Really?"

"No, I'm most definitely in Gryffindor." She said it with such finality and conviction they immediately believed her.

Shaking his head and smiling flirtatiously, he put his arm back, making her lean just the slightest away. "That was very funny. Well then, allow me to give you a proper welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes grew wide as he leaned toward her mouth, puckering up. Squeaking, she scooted away until she connected with Remus behind her. Having no farther to go, she leaned back into his lap. Sirius just grinned and leaned father. Hermione glanced at the forgotten apple in her hand, then back to Sirius. Desperate, she shoved the fruit into his mouth

Sirius took a hold of it and bit a small piece. Licking his lips he turned his hundred watt smile on her again, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Want some?"

"No thank you!" She scooted until she was almost sitting in Remus' lap. Remus was looking down at the slight girl practically in his lap with raised brows. She didn't even seem to notice him as she tried to get away from Sirius. The girl had seemed comfortable teasing Sirius, but she was quite obviously uncomfortable with this.

Hermione really hadn't noticed Remus until his arm appeared over her shoulder, shoving Sirius away. "Leave off Padfoot." Sirius looked at his friend then gave Hermione a lopsided grin before sitting up and scooting away. Winking at her, he stretched his feet out before him, let his head drop back against the wall and closed his eyes. She was sure he wasn't asleep, but he wasn't bothering her either. Looking up at Remus, she blushed profusely. She was very close to him. Mumbling an apology, she slid off his lap, but didn't move over closer to Sirius. Remus smiled and went back to staring out the window while she picked up her book.

Darkness was falling and James had disappeared again. Hermione shook her head a little when he did, Sirius just rolled his eyes and Peter shrugged, Remus had fallen asleep beside her. Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap on the floor, Sirius losing miserably and pretending he wasn't. It was the loud shriek that warned them. All three boys looked up at the door at once.

James came hurtling through the door. "Hide me!" He said in a strangled whisper.

When a spitting red-head came in, he was trying to hide in the space between Remus and the window. Hermione's eyebrows were making friends with her hairline as he insistently shoved at Remus and tried to mold himself to the wall. Remus was shoving back and Peter was pulling at James' trouser leg. Sirius had taken up position on the seat farthest from James and was sitting quietly. Which Hermione found odd in the midst of the chaos.

"Potter!" Lily's yell of outrage preceded her. _Ah, Harry's parents. Lovely._ They obviously hadn't reached the falling in love enough to marry and procreate stage yet.

"He- hello Lily."

"Hello Lily indeed. What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you insufferable twit?"

"I don't know what you mean." James said weakly.

"You acted like a proper prat you useless rag."

"What did he do this time?" Remus asked her. Lily's glare softened just a little as she looked at Remus, the only one she had any patience for.

"He tried to take points from Gerald Harrington."

"Harrington? That pompous prat from Ravenclaw?" It was the first time Sirius had spoken since she'd entered. The glare Lily shot him explained why.

"What do you know, Black? You're almost as great a git as Potter." He shut up and found the floor quite interesting all of a sudden.

"Harrington?" Remus prompted her.

"Yes. He told Harrington he was acting inappropriately and told him to bugger off or he, the head boy, would take points from Ravenclaw." Lily's green eyes were blazing with fury, Hermione noticed they gave off the same sparks Harry's did. Her hands were firmly planted on her slim hips and she stood in a fighting stance, her wand withing easy reach. Red hair that hung past her shoulders and was held back by a white headband served to make her seem very imposing. As she spoke, it swung around, and bits were sticking out at odd angles. Hermione rather thought that this was significant to the temper she was in, as she seemed a very neat and well groomed person.

"Why would he say Harrington was acting inappropriately?" Hermione watched all of this with great amusement. James was still cowering in the little space he had wedged himself into, gazing at the object of his unrequited affections.

"He was throwing himself at her!" James provided. "He was acting like an imbecile and he's a slimeball."

"Throwing himself at me! We were just talking! You pompous, irrepressible, ignorant –"

Hermione started to feel bad for James then, though he had brought it upon himself really. Threatening some boy who was flirting with Lily indeed. Lily was being a bit harsh, though, she thought, so Hermione decided to make herself known.

"So you're Lily Evans." Lily stopped mid rant and looked at the petite brunette smiling up at her. Her face immediately lost all semblances of murderous intentions and lit with a friendly smile.

"And you must be Ginny – uh…" She paused as she tried to remember the last name.

"Prewett." Hermione supplied.

"Yes that's it! Nice to meet you." The two girls shook hands and Lily took a seat next to Hermione, ignoring the boys. "How did you find these louts?"

"They found me actually." Hermione said wryly.

"Yes, they have a habit of forcing themselves on unsuspecting victims." Not one of the four was brave enough to say anything to that. "So, Potter over there tells me you're new."

Said boy was promptly pushed off the seat by Remus and forced to sit between Peter, who was twiddling his thumbs and Sirius, who was acting meek. He did his best to blend in with the bench and avoid reminding Lily how mad she was at him. "Yes, I talked my parents into letting me come here for my seventh year. My mother's a muggle, you see, and wasn't sure Hogwarts was safe. Dad's stories of his days there didn't help much."

"Prewett? I don't suppose you're related to Gideon and Fabian?" Hermione grinned. She had met the twins, Molly's younger brothers, a few times over the last month. Their twin nephews definitely took after them.

"Yes, actually. First cousins. I've been staying with their sister Molly Weasley."

"I remember them, they were five years ahead of us. Quite the, um, adventurers."

"Heroes they were." Sirius said wistfully. Lily shot him a glare that had him quailing and quieting.

"I'll have to learn that trick." Hermione whispered to Lily, as Sirius went back to twiddling his thumbs.

"He bothering you?"

"Not really, he's just… Welcoming."

"I'll bet." Lily said dryly. Peter snorted and Hermione could feel Remus shaking on the other side of her. "So, do you have to be sorted tonight?"

"No! Oh thank Merlin no. I did that over the summer. I was at the school with my parents, so Mother could see it and so Professor Dumbledore was sure I was prepared academically."

"Oh brilliant. So what house are you going to be in?"

"Gryffindor."

Lily squealed. "Oh I'm so excited! You'll be with me then. There'll be five of us now. Me and you of course, then there's Dorcas, Mary, and Emmaline. You'll like them and we'll have so much fun this year. Do you want to sit with us for dinner?"

Hermione gave her a broad smile, hardly daring to believe she'd made fast friends with Lily so quickly. "Yes, that would be nice."

Lily smiled back just as broadly. "Brilliant. I've got to go do rounds, we're nearly there, but I'll save a seat in the carriages for you." Her bright smile turned to a dark scowl as she stood and turned her attention to James. "Let's go Potter." With that, she swept out of the room, James trailing behind her.

Sirius slid down into a slouch after they were gone. "Whew. That woman is crazy."

"She's nice, I like her."

"Of course she's nice to you."

"I never have so much of a problem with her either." Remus said cheekily.

Sirius shot him a dark look. "She's been mad at you too, you know."

Remus winced. "Yeah."

The train pulled into Hogsmeade then and Hermione let the three boys lead her down the platform to the carriages. The thestrals made her shiver, but she pretended she couldn't see them, moving past them as if they didn't affect her. The three boys claimed a carriage, but Hermione saw Lily a few yards ahead, waving madly. She hurried over, smiling at the friendly red head.

"Oh good, you saw me." Hermione laughed, but it was a tall, slim brunette that spoke up.

"You looked like a crazed loon, Lily; no one could have missed that." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Hermione, letting her know the comment was friendly. "I'm Mary McDonald, you must be Ginny Prewett."

"Nice to meet you."

Lily let Hermione climb in first then sat next to her. "This is Dorcas Bennett and Emmaline Vance." She pointed first to a short, creamy complexioned girl with wavy hair and then a slightly taller dark blonde with light blue eyes.

Dorcas smiled warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ginny."

* * *

Ooh! Another chapter in less than a week! Aren't you proud of me? Why thank you! Now that I'm done with finals, (Thank every deity ever known to mankind or monkeys), I, being a hard working college student, have eons of time to work on this! I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm loving these girls. They're quite amusing, you know. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I revel in receiving them. Please, if you do read, review! Even if it's just to tell me you liked it, or not, I would appreciate it. Your funny story for the day! I was buying The Tales of Beedle The Bard, I believe I told you about that, but anyway, there was an older woman there who was apparently purchasing it for a niece. She had never, obviously, read Harry Potter. For those of you who haven't seen the book yet, it is the new translation by Hermione Granger with notes by Albus Dumbledore. That's what is says, it's quite clever. But this woman was asking her friend if there was another author working with Jo Rowling! I tried not to laugh out loud when the clerk told her that no, Hermione was a character from Rowling's books, not a new co-author. Yes, it was quite amusing.

And.... **_Titles!!_** Okay, I've been thinking about all that the story means. It is, from my point of view, knowing all :), about people that are searching. It just also happens to be a time travel fic in which someone falls in love. But the point, (if you've read the summary), is that she finds answers. Hermione is floundering, yeah?, and that's why she goes to Hogwarts, because she's not sure where she fits, she's not sure who she is to the world. So... I have a couple different titles I'm toying with. I won't change the title until after the story is complete, but I'd thought I'd share what I've got and ask you to give me your opinion!

That Which Defines Us - a personal favorite, my sister came up with it.

Defined By Love - I like it, but I dunno... maybe too cliche?

A Certain Flower - not really up for election. :) Remember how Remus' fave flower is gardenias? This, or something like it, will probably end up being a chapter title later on, when it actually makes sense! Bit of a hint for you though, who liked gardenias first? Ha ha ha! Yeah, I threw this idea out there and my sister gave me a look that said 'Yeah, she's crossed weird and entered "That makes no sense let's put her out of our misery"' So... no.

Well? Let me know what you think. Like I said, it's really the first two I'm playing with. Wow, reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy lllllooooonnnnnnggggg a/n. Sorry! Please review!

~Shiloh


	12. Old Places, New Faces

The Great Hall was full of chattering students yelling greetings back and forth when the five girls walked in. It was almost exactly as Hermione would see it in twenty years, four tables filled with students of varying ages in black robes and conical hats smiling, laughing, flirting, and acting just like teenagers should. She followed her new roommates to what was obviously their regular spot, about a quarter of the way down the table, closer to the teacher's table. The people around slid in either direction so that they could sit as they approached.

Hermione was sure the other girls didn't even notice the power they wielded over their housemates. Part of it was, she was sure, because they were seventh years, but they also carried themselves as if they were quite used to the arrangement. Several boys from all the houses watched as the seventh year Gryffindor girls walked past, laughing amongst themselves and pointing out different people to the new girl. Who was a topic of conversation unto herself. A complete stranger didn't enter their ranks without a certain amount of gossip and talk to follow. Who was she? Why her? Where did she come from?

The four seventh year Gryffindor boys took a spot in the middle of the table, which also seemed automatically reserved for them. They, too, commanded a presence, though in a slightly different way. All were good looking, ranging from cute to amazingly fit, and all swaggered with a confidence built upon years of mischief and popularity. People from all around called out to them and vied for their attention as they sat down, Sirius and James on one side, Remus and Peter on the other. And they certainly weren't lacking for female attention.

"I _still_ can't believe Dumbledore made him head boy. The man is going daffy in his old age." Hermione turned back to the conversation as Lily brought up James' appointment once again.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Lily." Dorcas said. "He's perfectly fit for the job; you're the only one who doesn't think so."

"Daffy indeed." Snorted Mary. "That man will have all his wits when the rest of us are old."

"Exactly. I think Potter will do a fine job." Dorcas added.

"A fine job? Potter? You've all gone mad." Lily fumed. "He's still a complete and total toe-rag with not respect for anyone and the rules, no sense of duty, decorum, or hygiene, and he is just so bloody annoying."

"Give the boy a break, Lily." Emmaline admonished. "Honestly, he has grown up a bit. He really seems quite matured." The girls glanced down the table to see James doing what may have been either a charade of mental chimeras, or a sacred baboon mating ritual. Hermione's head cocked to one side.

"Huh. Well, he does seem a good sort, anyway." She added in. "What's so bad about him?"

"Oh Lily's just mad because he's been madly in love with her for years but she won't give him the time of day."

"It's true." Emmaline confirmed what Mary said. "He's asked her out at least once a week since fourth year."

"Third." Lily mumbled.

"What was that?" Dorcas questioned.

"Third!" She said more loudly. "Since third year."

"Ah, how sweet. She's keeping track." Mary said with a fake coo.

"Not sweet. I've been counting the years he's spoiled with his incessant, ridiculous, irritating nagging for a date. Honestly, I don't know why he doesn't just give up and leave me alone."

"Because he loves you!" Emmaline declared.

On that note, McGonagall demanded attention as she opened the double doors and marched in the first years, a ragged hat in hand. As Adams, Heather came forward, Hermione surveyed the room. There were just as many students as there were in the future, and they didn't look so different. Except some of the older boys were sporting the funny sideburns that seemed to be in style and the shoes and hairstyles were different. All the styles were different really, from eye glasses to high heels. Uniforms hadn't changed much, neither had the long robes they wore or the look of delight on so many faces. She scanned the faces that were all watching the sorting, clapping at appropriate times. Across the way, at the Slytherin table, she saw a young man who was unmistakably Sirius' brother, she recognized him from old photographs. He was talking to the girl next to him, a lazy grin similar to, but not as carefree as, Sirius' on his lips. She couldn't help but watch him for awhile.

She let her gaze move on after a minute, and they met the stare of black ones. Snape was looking at her, a slightly puzzled and curious look on his face. He sat just a little apart from everyone else, probably by choice she noted. His dark hair was hanging free again and it shadowed his face on either side, but she could not mistake the direction of his gaze. Their eyes held for moment and Hermione offered a tentative smile. At this, a blank look descended and he looked to the front as Perkins, Nancy was sorted to Hufflepuff.

"Ginny?" The tone of Mary's voice made Hermione realize it wasn't the first time she'd been addressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"You just looked lost for a moment there. Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine thanks."

"Just a lot to take in I'm sure." Dorcas said.

"Oh goodness, I can just imagine." Emmaline commented as Hermione nodded. "Going from being schooled at home to all this. You must be positively overwhelmed!"

"No, not really overwhelmed. It's just all so new."

"Did you have a large family?" Dorcas asked her. "Because this is a bit like that."

"No, I'm an only child."

"I am too." Emmaline told her. "Mary there has more family than she can name, but I still have to get used to the bustle every year. First year was traumatizing. I woke up my first morning here and nearly screamed when I saw these three walking around."

"Oh it wasn't all that bad." Mary said.

"Yes it was. She had a bed head you just wouldn't believe and Dorcas was walking around in a towel. I'd never even had to share a bathroom, much less a bedroom." The girls were laughing then. "But it does grow on you."

Hermione joined in the laughter as the girls shared stories on one another. Mary was the outspoken funny one with an air for the dramatic; Dorcas was softer and sweet, while Emmaline was the great beauty. They all welcomed her and seemed open and friendly. Mary was gesturing wildly, regaling them with a tale involving Emmaline, a broom cupboard, and mistaken identities when the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up to command attention. Nothing had changed about this, he had the same presence in the future as now, every student fell quiet and looked up expectantly when he stood.

"Welcome back, everyone, and what a fine feast of welcome we had. A few announcements before you head for bed. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is just that: Forbidden." His eyes seemed to linger in the middle of the Gryffindor table for a moment as he said it. Hermione heard boyish snickers behind her but didn't turn to look. "Mr. Pringle has a full list of forbidden objects on his office door if you wish to review those. Also, he has taken on an assistant this year, a Mr. Filch, who will assume his duties next year." Hermione smiled just a little. She had never really liked the slimy man, but he had provided some entertainment on occasion. "And last but not least, as some of you have already realized, we have a new student in our midst."

There were whispers circulating around the room as soon as he said it. Of course there was a new student; there were thirty-one of them actually. What _was_ he talking about? Most eyes at the Gryffindor table and at least one pair from Slytherin were looking at her already. She had known this was coming, they had agreed that identifying her early on would help to dispense with some of the questions surrounding her appearance. If she didn't have to explain so many times, they believed she would keep her story straighter.

"Miss Ginny Prewett was here over the summer with her parents and has been sorted into Gryffindor as our newest seventh year student. She was schooled at home and has decided to join us for her final year of school. I hope you'll all welcome her warmly." He smiled at Hermione then, along with her four new friends. "Goodnight."

The sound of hundreds of feet and benches scraping across the floor was met with instant chatter as everyone filed out of the hall. Hermione knew that many were sending curious looks her way, but she was spared any immediate interrogations by the presence of the other Gryffindor girls. As they exited the Great Hall, they were also joined by the four Gryffindor seventh year boys.

"Hello Ginny, did you miss me?" Sirius grinned and looped an arm over her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off.

"I had a very nice dinner, thank you."

"Evans, we've rounds together tonight." James looked hopefully at Lily.

"I know." She ground out through her teeth.

"Would you like to meet in the common room at nine? I know you probably want to do some unpacking tonight, and catch up." The other four girls stared at James with something akin to amazement, while Lily kept studiously looking anywhere but at him. Hermione was the first to recover.

While Lily and James continued their conversation, which escalated into a small argument, Hermione watched the other students. The Hufflepuffs were headed one way, going down, the Ravenclaws were headed up as well; she knew they'd veer off on the sixth floor while the Gryffindors continued to the seventh. The Slytherins were going down the other way, toward the dungeons, and near the back of the group, exiting the doors at the same time as the seventh year Gryffindors was Severus Snape.

Hermione spotted his skinny frame and long black hair, his dark eyes watching Lily with James. They were stormy as he saw his former best friend arguing with the handsome, popular Quidditch star. Hermione's heart ached for him, knowing what his future entailed. She'd been there, in the Great Hall they'd just left, when Harry had told Voldemort and, consequently, everyone else, exactly what Snape had done for Lily's memory and why. He had also shared with her and Ron the memories that she had watched Harry gather. She had seen firsthand what had happened during their fifth year, when Lily had sent him away for good, how he had begged for her life, how he had sacrificed the rest of his life to protect the only thing left of her, no matter how he hated James. He looked over just then and caught her watching him.

Unlike earlier in the Great Hall, his eyes didn't immediately leave hers, but held. She examined him anew, taking in the smooth face unmarred by trials he had yet to face and while it was bitter, it wasn't guilty and sorrowful. His eyes too examined her face, learning the features he had first seen in Diagon Alley. There was a veiled curiosity there; he wondered who this girl was that watched him. A Gryffindor girl, the new girl, the one that had smiled so brightly when she'd seen him before. Who was she?

Hermione hadn't realized that she'd stopped until Emmaline tugged on her arm. "Ginny?"

Their eye contact broke and he disappeared down the hall in a crowd of students. Hermione drug her eyes away and looked at the other girl. "Sorry, what?"

"You just stopped and were staring. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just – I don't know. Sorry."

"Let's go."

"What have you got first today Ginny?" Mary was tying her shoes when she questioned Hermione the next morning.

"Um…" Hermione looked at her timetable. "Looks like Ancient Runes."

"Ugh." Groaned Dorcas. "Me too, this is brutal."

Hermione smiled. "I don't mind, actually. They're simple enough once you know them."

Emmaline gave her an eye roll. "You're just like Lily. Complete book worm." Lily came out of the bathroom in time to hear that and while Hermione smiled at the familiar term, Lily stuck her tongue out.

"You would do well to try it sometime Vance."

Emmaline sniffed. "I do just fine thanks."

Lily glanced over Hermione's shoulder. "Oh! We've potions and Charms together this afternoon. I love those classes."

"I've got Potions today too." Dorcas told them. "And I do _not_ love that class. I only need it if I want to become a healer."

"And I'll have Charms with you." Mary said.

"Me too." Said Emmaline.

"I still have got Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this morning." Hermione said.

"You're on your own for Arithmancy, I'm afraid." Mary said.

"Nope," Lily informed them. "I've got Arithmancy second too."

"Tomorrow is Defense, Astronomy, and Potions." Said Hermione.

"I've got Defense too, and Potions." Lily said. Soon they had compared all their schedules. All of the girls had Defense at the same time, and they shared many of their other classes. Lily and she shared most of their classes.

"Let's go, before all the food's gone." Mary was the first out the door and the other four were soon behind.

"I will never understand the phenomenon." Dorcas said as they filled their plates.

"What's that?" Mary asked her.

"Boys. And men for that matter. They are lazy old arses that are rarely on time to class, they're always dashing in late, yet here they are. Never once late for breakfast. Not once, in six years. Going on seven."

The five girls watched a tableful of boys, with a bit of revulsion coloring their expressions. Every male from first year to seventh year was eating as fast as they could, plates piled high with potatoes, toast, sausages, and any number of everything else offered. Hermione herself had potatoes and a sweet roll on her plate, and a bowl of fresh fruit. They specifically watched the four seventh year boys, who were sitting just a little way away from them.

"Eurgh." Emmaline let out a disgusted grunt.

"That's just… ridiculous." Said Mary.

"Eww." Agreed Lily. Dorcas simply nodded as the three conceded her point.

Hermione laughed. "I've seen worse." She was thinking, of course, of Ron and his brothers. Even Percy could put it away rather impressively.

"You're kidding." Dorcas said.

"No. Really."

James glanced in their direction then and saw them looking his way. Grinning, he elbowed Sirius, who gave him a disgruntled glare. "Wha'?" He mumbled through an overlarge mouthful.

"Look." James hissed. "She's looking at me!"

Sirius looked down the table and saw, indeed, the girls looking at them. More specifically Ginny and Lily. He grinned too. "Yeah. Me too."

James elbowed him again. "She is not looking at you, you –"

"Ow! Not her you git."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Her too." The girls' looks of disgust grew as their speech showed off their partially masticated food.

"Do you suppose they know we can hear them?" Emmaline asked quietly, so that the boys would not hear _them_.

Lily shook her head slowly. "I don't think they care. Idiots."

The boys did not, indeed, hear what they were saying, made obvious as James turned to Remus. "Mooney! Look, they're watching us. She's interested!" His excited voice got Remus' attention. Remus, the only one eating with a bit of decorum, looked up. His eyes caught Hermione's and he smiled.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat as she looked down. "No, they're not." He told them.

"Are too!"

"Prongs, that's disgust, not interest." Remus muttered with mirth.

"Pshf, not possible. She's staring at me Mooney!"

"James, you're eating like a badly mannered troll. That is not making a good impression."

James looked blankly at the plate in front of him, a jumbled mass of once fine food slathered with ketchup. "What? What's wrong with the way I eat?"

Remus caught Hermione's eye again and winked before going back to his breakfast, ignoring James' further protests. The girls went back to their breakfast and the other four kept talking about the disgusting habits of men, but Hermione was distracted. She knew Remus well, _her_ Remus, the one asleep in St. Mungo's, but this Remus was something new. _Her_ Remus would never wink at her like that. Of course, _this _Remus was hardly worn down by the deaths of his friends or the loss of everything he held dear. He wasn't haunted by betrayal or rejection. He hadn't fallen in love with Tonks yet, he hadn't been an outcast in society. Here his secret was safe; here he was just another teenage boy that had a problem. This Remus was all new to her.

"Ancient Runes. You ready?" Dorcas was looking at Hermione expectantly, after groaning over her least favorite class.

Hermione gathered up her bag and stood. "Yes, let's go." She let Dorcas lead the way as they made their way out of the Great Hall. The halls were filling with students on their way to their first class, and Hermione was startled when none other than Remus Lupin fell into step beside her.

"Good morning."

"Oh! Hello, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. How's Hogwarts treating you?"

Hermione flashed him a warm and genuine smile. "I like it. It's definitely a new experience," She jumped as he pulled her out of the way of two rough-housing boys. "Overall, it's been a good experience."

He laughed when she shot the younger boys an annoyed look. "Yes, different. I can imagine."

_No you can't._

"The girls haven't chattered you out yet."

"I heard that Remus!" Dorcas, who had pulled a few meters ahead of them, tossed the comment over her shoulder, pulling more good natured laughter from him.

"Well," He whispered conspiratorially. "They do natter on sometimes."

Hermione giggled just as they reached the classroom and he held open the door for her. "I rather like my roommates. We have good conversation. Really, though, they are wonderful. They made me feel right at home."

"Good. Don't tell them I said so, but they are a decent lot."

"I won't breathe a word."

"Ginny!" Dorcas came rushing over to where they stood chatting by the doorway. "Sorry Remus, I'll only be a moment." She pulled Hermione aside and grinned. "I hate to do this to you, so tell me if it's not all right. Nathan Mercer just asked me if I wanted to sit with him."

"Is this the same Nathan that you got a good ribbing about last night?" Hermione asked with a matching grin.

"Maybe."

"Go on then, I'll find a seat. I'm a big girl, you know."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" With a squeal, she turned and made her way over to a tall, blonde boy who held a chair for her. Hermione smiled after her new friend before turning back to Remus.

"About time the git noticed her." He told her.

"What?"

"Hey, when we blokes notice that a girl fancies someone, it's about time said someone does something about it. Honestly, she's fancied him for ages. Want to grab a table?"

Hermione blinked up at him for a moment. "Sure."

His grin was bright and full, unlike anything she'd ever seen grace his face before. "Brilliant." Remus led her over to a table in the middle of the room and held a chair for her. They continued talking until the professor called class to order.

"Today we'll start with a review. Very simple, just the basic characters you should know. You should try it alone first, and then you may work in tables, but no more than that." She magicked the worksheets to the tables, one settling in front of each student, and then returned to her desk. "And be quiet about it."

A quiet scratching of quills began, along with a few groans. A review first day back? That was just cruel. Hermione breezed through hers and had just finished when the professor told them they could now work together. To occupy herself, she rechecked them, but they were all already perfectly translated.

"Did you finish?" Remus asked her quietly.

"Yes, did you need help with any?"

He gave her a skeptical glance. "Are they right?"

"No, I made it all up." She rolled her eyes. "I'm good at Runes."

He gave her one more wary look, but slid over so she could see his sheet. "I'm not sure of this one and these two." He told her, pointing to the three he was having trouble deciphering.

"Oh, alright. Well, see the accent above the upper left slash rather than at the bottom? That means the tense has changed." Hermione continued to explain the translations to him, referencing her own neatly penned sheet for example. They were the first done, with Remus soundly impressed.

"I've always done well at Runes, but you know them inside and out." He complimented her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well, yes. Hobby, I guess." She thought of all the months she'd spent translating the Tales of Beedle the Bard, in hiding, leading them to the key of Voldemort's defeat. She had given the translation to Professor McGonagall, who had said she would like to have them published. Literal and original interpretations so rarely existed anymore.

"A hobby?" He shook his head. "You're like Lily, a complete –"

"Bookworm, yes I heard." She commented dryly. Giving him a smile to let him know she didn't mind. "I do love books and learning."

"You're a very interesting girl, Ginny." Remus said, after watching her silently for a minute.

"Nathan Mercer asked me to sit with him this morning!" Dorcas was gushing to the girls at lunch. "He noticed me!"

"About time." Grumbled Mary. "You've bloody well fancied the pants off him for two years."

"Oh please, I'm nowhere near as pathetic as that."

"Yes you are." Confirmed Lily. "I specifically remember you noticing him at Halloween fifth year. So that's nearly two years."

"Oh Merlin, I am that pathetic." She made a face and reached for the butter crock. "Well, no matter. I've got him now!"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all Dorcas." Mary snorted.

"I think it's sweet." Commented Emmaline.

"You would."

"Well, it is. Two years, pining after the same boy. Sort of tragically romantic in a way."

"Yes, it is a tragedy."

"Oh hush, you!" Nothing Mary said though could dampen Dorcas' spirits. She continued to chatter on as they ate, one of the girls commenting on something every once in awhile. Lunch was halfway over when Hermione felt someone slide in next to her. Glancing to her left she saw Remus and smiled. Sirius had sat next to Mary with James on his other side and Peter next to Remus.

"Hello." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, how was Arithmancy?"

"I enjoyed it, actually. I much prefer a class like that over Divination." She wrinkled her nose, thinking of Professor Trelawney.

Sirius grinned and answered before Remus could. "Yeah, but Divination's right easy. The trick is to make everything up." The boys laughed at this, all would willingly admit to taking the class because it was so easy to laze their way through.

"That is exactly the point. If you can make everything up, what is the point?"

"Naptime." Peter told her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the other girls. Dorcas was still chattering about Nathan with Emmaline and Mary offering bits of advice, but Lily was looking at Hermione pointedly.

"What?" Lily looked from Hermione to Remus and back, her eyebrows rising. "Oh don't be ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I was talking to Lily."

"She didn't say anything."

"Yes she did, you just didn't hear it." He looked at Hermione who just stared right back, then at Lily, who was calmly sipping her tea and listening to Dorcas, then back to Hermione. Shaking his head, he took another bite of his sandwich, muttering something about 'girls' and their 'strange ways'.

"Why were you late?" Mary suddenly turned to the boys and asked them.

"Don't know what you mean McDonald." Replied Sirius.

"Yes you do. You're never late for a meal."

"Yes we are." Insisted James. "Often enough."

"Lunch, anyways." Added Peter. "Never breakfast, hardly ever dinner."

"That's just it." She looked at them shrewdly. "You're up to something."

"Us?" Said James innocently. "We are not."

"What did you do Potter?" Lily's sharp voice interrupted.

James sighed dramatically. "She always assumes I've done something."

"That's because you _always have_ done something."

"Don't know what you mean." Everyone settled back as the two started bickering.

"Have they always been like this?" Hermione whispered to Remus.

"It's gotten better. Half the time I don't think she minds him hardly at all. A couple years ago she would have left the table when he sat down."

"Better?" Hermione watched the two spar vehemently. She recalled Harry being concerned about his parents after having seen old memories, and she found herself feeling the same sort of doubts. These two were to marry and have the baby who would save the world? At this rate, there wouldn't be a world to save.

"Much better. It's all just verbal now; it used to get quite physical. James always had a fresh set of bruises. I'm not really sure which he prefers." They watched for a few more moments before tuning it out. "So, which lesson have you got next?"

"Potions."

Remus nodded. "Professor Slughorn. He's quite the character that one."

"Is that a nice way of saying 'Watch Out'?"

Remus grinned. "He's perfectly harmless. Batty old walrus really, but very good at his subject. He's head of Slytherin too, but he never shows an ounce of favoritism."

"Is that common?" She asked innocently, thinking of Professor Snape.

Remus shrugged. "Not really. It has been in the past I guess, not while I've been here though. I've heard stories is all. It happens."

"What do you have next?"

"Potions, incidentally. We all do." He said, motioning to the three other boys.

"Oh, wonderful." He grinned at her. "No, really." She gave him a guilty smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." They stood and left, leaving a still bickering James and Lily behind, everyone else watching after them. Sirius with an odd look on his face.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to seventh year potions." Professor Slughorn obviously didn't change much over a twenty-year period. Except, perhaps, to expand his waist. Hermione was sitting at a table with Lily this time, Remus and Peter were next to them and James and Sirius had claimed the table behind them. The two girls had been talking about that mornings' Arithmancy lesson when Slughorn came in.

"So, I have four potions here before you." Hermione remembered him starting his lesson out just this way during her sixth year. She also remembered embarrassing herself royally when she described the Amortentia potion, which was one of those before them. "Who can correctly identify them for us?" Lily's hand went up at once, as did Hermione's and Remus' and at least one other, though she couldn't see whose it was. Hermione smiled to herself, wouldn't Harry, who teased her about it all the time, love to know his mum was just like her.

"Excellent! You can each have one. Ladies first then, shall we? Miss Evans? No surprise there, eh?"

"The first is Amortentia sir." She went on to explain how she knew that, giving almost the same answer Hermione herself had, or would, as it were. "It's the most powerful love potion known." She finished, smiling at the professor.

"Very good, Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor, I think. Now, you must be our newest student, Miss Prewett, was it?" Hermione nodded, giving him a smile. "Well, well, can you tell us about this next potion?"

"Yes sir. That's the Polyjuice Potion sir. When consumed with the hair of someone else, the drinker takes on the physical appearance of that person, but not the voice. It changes color and taste depending on whose hair it is. It lasts an hour after consumed and takes a month of careful monitoring to make. The potion is meant for only human to human changes, not human to animal."

"Very good! Yes, human to animal transformations are best left for transfiguration. I don't suppose you can tell us the consequences?"

Hermione laughed dryly, remembering her own personal disaster second year, when she discovered the hard way that Millicent Bulstrode had a cat. "Yes, sir, I can. Say, for example, someone mistakenly added a cat hair rather than a human hair to the potion, a partial transformation would take place. Such as the drinker would have ears, whiskers, a tail, and lots of fur, but still be fundamentally human. This person would spend several weeks in the hospital wing."

"Very good! Very good indeed, yes, yes, another five points for Gryffindor I think. Quite the mind Miss Prewett." He moved on to Remus, who described the Draught of Living Death, and then the last person, which turned out to be Snape, who was left with the Pepper-Up Potion.

_Of course._ Hermione thought. _Who else would it be?_

"Excellent, Mr. Snape, yes ten points to Slytherin I think. Very ingenious thinking there." Snape looked very smug as Slughorn rewarded him for telling him what would reduce hiccups in the drinker. "Now, I'm sure you're all just dying to try these out, are you not? Excellent, excellent. Now, we'll try out Polyjuice tomorrow when we've got the time for the effects to wear off! First, why don't we all gather round and I'll need a volunteer. Mr. Black? Good, good, here we go my boy. Just sit right there on the edge of the table. Excellent."

Sirius was grinning madly as Slughorn scooped up a vial of Living Death. "Now, I have the antidote handy, so you won't miss much. Watch closely everyone." Sirius toasted the class and drank the potion. He blinked for a moment, and then slumped. Professor Slughorn caught him and laid him back on the table. He made no sound, didn't move at all, he just lay there perfectly still. As if dead. Hermione shivered.

"See there? No sound, no movement, nothing."

"Weird," Remus muttered. "He snores like an angry hippogriff." Hermione giggled then, the shiver gone. Slughorn continued to talk, pointing out how they could know if someone was dead or had been given the draught.

"Of course, too much of this and they'll never wake up. But, I do have the antidote here today. So,"

"Oh, great. I like him so much better like this." Lily muttered. She didn't say it too quietly, for the room twittered and even Slughorn chuckled good-naturedly. He poured the antidote between Sirius' lips and the boy's eyes suddenly opened.

"Whoa." He sat up and blinked rapidly. "Weird."

"Yes, weird, now Mr. Black, could you tell us what that was like?"

"One second I was looking at you, and the next I was staring at the ceiling."

"You were out for fifteen minutes I believe."

"Weird. It was just like I blinked, except everything was black instead of dim, and then I was on my back."

"Thank you Mr. Black, you may return to your seat now." Sirius hopped down and swaggered back to his seat. "Now, if you'll form a line, you can all come through and take a whiff of Amortentia."

Hermione got in line behind Lily and in front of Remus, behind them she could hear James talking to Sirius and Peter. "I already know what I'm going to smell."

"You do?" Peter said.

"Of course."

"Pray tell, Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn had obviously heard him too.

"Vanilla and strawberries, and books and something, I'm not quite sure what it is, but it's floral." James listed these as if they were the most obvious things in the world. Hermione just shook her head, thinking he was silly. When it was her turn, she smelled new parchment, and freshly mown grass, a woodsy musk she couldn't quite identify, and the distinct scent of gardenias.

"See? Told you so." James grinned triumphantly. "Vanilla and strawberries, and books, and a flowery something."

"Very impressive Mr. Potter. How did you come to your conclusions? I've never heard of someone knowing what they would smell."

James gave him a blank look as if everyone should know the answer he was about to give. "That's what Lily smells like."

Lily's face dropped into her hands.

* * *

And there we have it! Chapter 12. Which, by far, is one of my favorite chapters written so far. Please review!

~Shiloh


	13. Twas the Day Before Halloween

A/N: Here we go! This is actually the longest chapter to date, and one of the best, I think. More Marauders, more of the girls, and one very interesting encounter. Please review!

~Shiloh

* * *

Leaves were dropping around the grounds as the Forbidden Forest steadily lost its foliage in the cooling air. On some mornings, a light skiff of ice could be seen on the most extreme edges of the Black Lake. Animals were growing extra coats for the winter that was slowly creeping up upon the highlands and moving lower. Fewer and fewer students could be seen out and about the grounds as biting winds began to sweep through; only quidditch players on the pitch and a few brave souls that ventured to the edge of the water.

Hermione didn't feel particularly brave, but she did feel the need to be alone. She was used to having friends around, was used to being surrounded by people; how could she not be, after spending so much time in the Weasley household? What she wasn't used to was the overwhelming presence of female intuition. Her two best friends were male, and she was used to them being thick as boulders, missing half the emotions she felt and not understanding the rest. Ginny was never one to pry, only offering comfort or asking questions if something was serious. So the four other girls, concerned for their new friend, and not sure if it was homesickness or something else, constantly asked after her.

"I'm fine." She'd told them on more than one occasion. "Yes, just things are so different, it takes getting used to." Of course, the need for absolute secrecy kept her from divulging the differences that stood out to her; what affected her so much. She couldn't very well, after all, pop out with 'Oh I'm not used to seeing any of you alive and young.' She, the 'new' girl, had memories in that castle they would never fathom.

The wind allowed the approaching person to draw much closer to her on the crunching gravel than would normally be possible. Their footsteps were muffled by a Scottish gale. She startled when she did hear them, just behind her, and she turned swiftly to face them.

"Oh, hello."

The boy said nothing, just looking out over the water. After a moment of looking at him, and seeing a reply was not forthcoming, she turned back to the water, gazing out over the depths. Near the edge it was a murky blue, but in the middle, under the clouds that blocked the warmth of the sun, it was black. She remembered breaking the surface, just around the bend from where she sat. It had been bitingly cold and she had been disoriented, her arm held tightly in Viktor's hand as he dragged her toward warm, reaching hands. For a minute she had been frightened, her robes weighed down by dark water and her unable to remember entering the water. Being who she was though, she quickly recovered and accepted Madame Pomfrey's ministrations. Listening to the woman mutter about freezing temperatures and stupid competitions had calmed her down as they waited on Harry.

It was several minutes, after she had surreptitiously moved over, before the boy sat next to her. He was still silent, and they didn't look at each other. She could feel the warmth radiating from him next to her and could hear his quiet breaths in the chilly air. They could have talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, or that Halloween was the next week. He could have mentioned the new potions project, or she could have brought up the protean charm they were learning. Something she had mastered several years younger. Instead, they watched the water.

She guessed they had been there for nearly thirty minutes before he spoke. "You're Ginny Prewett."

She gave him a sidelong look. "You're Severus Snape."

They were quiet for several more minutes. Behind her, from the courtyard, she could hear the laughter of a group of students. A girl was shrieking and a boy was laughing. There were giggles and jokes that made her think they were flirting. The laughter faded away, around the other side of the grounds, and a fight replaced it. Someone had forgotten an anniversary… again. Two friends walked by, discussing the cute boy from Hufflepuff. A pair of Ravenclaws talked about the quidditch game last weekend, where they had narrowly beat out Hufflepuff. Hagrid could be heard singing to the pumpkins.

"Why are you here?" Hermione knew he wasn't talking about the boulder they sat on.

"I've never been to a school, and I wanted to go."

"Why not?"

"My mother's a muggle, so she didn't know about Hogwarts and decided she would rather Dad homeschooled me."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"But you're out here alone."

Hermione smiled, still looking out over the water. "Yes." He said nothing more, and they continued to stare over the water. The clouds were shifting and the sun began to shine through, leaving a spot of sparkling blue in the middle of the darkness. On the opposite shore, the giant squid shifted back into the water, sliding seamlessly into the deceptively deep lake.

It was she who broke the silence this time. "How old do you suppose he is?"

He didn't answer right away, but she didn't push him for an answer. She didn't look at him, prompt him, or ask again; she waited. After a minute, he spoke. "Ages and ages."

"Living on school children."

"Hmm." It wasn't a laugh, but it was the closest she had ever heard him come.

"I'm cold." She said finally. They had sat for nearly an hour. Most of it spent in silence. After that, she felt closer to him than any long, drawn out conversation could have managed.

He nodded and together they stood and walked slowly toward the castle. They weren't brushing against one another, so it didn't appear from afar as if they were walking together, but more as if they were two people headed in the same direction. Neither felt the need to speak, so they didn't. She nodded hello to those who did so to her, but mostly she ignored everyone. He was perfectly aware of the looks they drew as they walked through the crowded courtyard and entrance hall. A few more, followed by whispers, came through the halls. He stared resolutely ahead and she looked there as well.

"Thank you." He nodded when they reached the portrait. She looked up at him for a minute, scrutinizing his features. He stared right back, not caring that his eyes bore into hers. He nodded once more and turned to leave. Hermione waited until he was around the corner before speaking the password and entering the common room.

"I think you'll get asked to Hogsmeade." Mary sat down next to Hermione in the library and informed her a week after Hermione's encounter with Snape.

"You do, do you?" For her part, Hermione kept working on her essay for Charms, by now used to Mary's abrupt ways.

"Yes."

"And where did you come to this conclusion?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny. You're new, you're pretty, and all the guys have noticed you. Of course you'll get asked."

Hermione looked up with a sigh. "Can't we just go as a group?"

"The rest of us are."

"Well, then I am too."

"You'll get asked, though!"

"So will you."

"Yes, but we can turn it down. We're not new."

"That is terrible reasoning."

"No it's not. Now, who would you say yes to?"

"I don't know." Hermione went back to her essay, hoping to dispel further conversation along this thread with her droll tone.

"Well, I have it on good authority that Gregory Hoffdale might ask, as well as Vincent Renfro. Both are excellent choices, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Even Nigel Smithson was thinking of asking."

"Who?"

"Nigel. He plays keeper for our side?" Mary, who played chaser herself, thought that Ginny would just automatically know that. Obviously, time travel had not changed her opinion of quidditch. "And, Hestia Jones said that she heard from someone she would never question that Remus may ask as well."

Hermione dropped her quill at that. "What?" Over the last month and a half, Sirius had backed off and she had become friends with all of the marauders. Remus was the one she enjoyed talking to and spending the most time with. Sometimes it was just to study, sometimes they spent hours talking. About anything and everything. Until now, though, she had never really given something like this a second thought. She liked talking to Remus and spending time with him; they'd had a lot of good conversations. One memory that stood out wasn't, per se, a conversation though.

"_So, tell me about your family." Remus and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the common room fire, potions texts open in their laps. Her legs were curled up beneath her and he was leaning against the arm rest, angling to face her. He was lithe and lean, stretched out like a lazy cat and she could see more than one girl watching him._

"_Well, it's just me and my parents, really. We live in a nice little house in a nice little muggle neighborhood. It's nice." She smiled at the book in her lap, thinking of her parents she loved so much._

"_Just nice?"_

"_Well, yes, I guess so. I love my parents, but they can be a little boring sometimes."_

_Remus grinned at her. "That's nice." She shot him a look and he started laughing. Hermione thought he had a very nice laugh. No, nice was boring. A wonderful laugh. It started as a deep rumble in his chest, then burst out, wrapping all around her. She hadn't heard that laugh very much, she could probably count on one hand all the times she had, and they had all been while Sirius was still alive._

_Her eyes were misting, so she slammed her book shut in fake anger and stood. "Well, if that's how you're going to be." She put her book on the seat and headed for the portrait hole. Behind her, Remus sprang up and leaped over the couch._

"_Ginny! Ginny, wait. Ginny!" She pushed open the portrait and climbed out. Remus caught her arm and spun her around. "Ginny, I'm sorry."_

_Hermione stared at the ground, not really upset with him, just unwilling for him to see her tears. Tears she couldn't really explain. "Ginny?" He put his hand out to tilt her face up and felt the wetness there. They were standing close, so he just put his arms out and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_No, no. I'm not upset with you, I just – I miss my family." She did miss her parents, and her best friends, and all the overprotective Weasley brothers she would never disparage about again, if she got home to them. She missed Molly's fussing and Arthur's piles of contraptions. She missed little Teddy and she missed his father. That's why, she knew, this hurt so much. Because _this_ Remus was well, and _her_ Remus was not._

_Remus held her and let her cry, guiding her into a little alcove out of the way. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest._

Remembering the scene from two nights before, Hermione was sure he would never ask her to Hogsmeade. That disappointed her though, a fell swooping in her chest, and she wasn't sure why. The idea that he would go with someone else was just – wrong.

_Oh god._ She thought. _I've got a crush on Remus._ Groaning at the thought, she put her face in her hands and felt pathetic. Here she was, twenty-two years in the past, and she had a thing for a boy who would become her professor someday.

"So?" Mary pestered her. "Would you go with him if he asked?"

"He's not going to."

"Ginny, don't be stupid." Hermione looked up and made a face. "No, seriously. Hogsmeade is in three days and you are going with Remus Lupin."

"She is?" Emmaline sat down, coming up from behind them.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes she is."

"Oh! That is so cute! I just love you two together. People have been talking about it for weeks now. When did he ask?"

"He hasn't yet, and she doesn't believe me that he will."

"Well of course he will!" Hermione's face was flaming red as the two talked about her and her non-existent Hogsmeade date.

In the common room, Remus was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, watching Peter and James play Exploding Snap on the floor. Sirius was sprawled across the couch, his arm over his eyes and a book open on his chest that Remus was sure he'd never actually read. A textbook, of course. He had thought the other boy was sleeping, so he was surprised when Sirius asked a question.

"So, are you going to ask Ginny Prewett to Hogsmeade?"

"What?" Sirius lifted his arm and looked at a startled Remus.

"Are you going to ask her?"

Remus was dumbfounded for a moment. "Why would I?"

"Funny Mooney, like no one noticed."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Peter looked up from the game to comment. James promptly and properly trounced him them. "Ow!"

"Gotcha." James grinned and then sat up, looking from a pouting Peter to a blushing Remus. "He's right, you know. Everyone, well, us anyway, can see you fancy her a bit."

"Others can too." Sirius said triumphantly. "I heard Emmaline say something to Mary the other day."

"What!"

Sirius shrugged. "They were talking about Hogsmeade. I guess there are several lads interested in her. Hoffdale for one, and that idiot beater from Ravenclaw, Renfro."

"He's not her type." Remus growled.

"So ask her. I might, if you really aren't interested." Sirius said nonchalantly, putting his arm back over his eyes.

"You –" Remus glared at his friend. "You know she's not interested in you."

"You never know, she might come around." Sirius sat up, a fake look of anticipation on his face. "Yeah, she might. I'll just ask her at breakfast tomorrow then. Tell her just as friends, and then just let it all work out. It's bound to, we're perfect together." He grinned at a boiling Remus. "I guess I'm glad you're not interested, she's one fine girl."

"You're going to make her your girlfriend?" Remus ground out between his teeth.

James and Peter were nodding, catching onto Sirius' scheme. "Yeah, why not?"

"Why not?" Peter echoed. "You would look good together."

"I agree. Really good." James said. "Brilliant, Padfoot. How are you going to win this one?"

"This one?" Remus ground out. "This one! That's all she is to you, just another notch in your bedpost."

Sirius shrugged. "Sure. She's a pretty enough girl. Maybe a little bookish, but we can fix that. She'll be good fun."

"Pretty enough! Listen here you proper knob. She is a beautiful girl who is just perfect the way she is and – and I won't let you!" Standing, he strode toward the portrait hole, still muttering under his breath.

His three friends watched him leave and then looked at each other, grinning. "Nice, mate." James said.

"When do you suppose he'll figure it out?" Peter asked, laughing.

"Oh, probably when it's too late to back out of his date with Ginny." Sirius laughed. "He walked right into that."

"Yeah, he's gonna be spitting when he comes to his senses." James roared with laughter.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "When he remembers that you asked Emmaline two days ago." Everyone in the common room sent them bemused looks as they dissolved in fits of laughter.

Remus stalked away from the Gryffindor tower, glaring at the portraits he passed and kicking at the flagstones. He was walking with the sort of purpose people have when they really have no set direction. It could be called fate or destiny, or one might surmise that, subconsciously, he knew exactly what he planned to do after storming away from his best friend. Considering exactly what they had been arguing about, he supposed later that he had known, he just hadn't been ready to realize it yet.

He was quite studious in his approach to girls, unlike most boys his age. Rather than storming in, both barrels (of something or other) blazing, doing his utmost to sweep the girl off of her feet the first time he had just an inkling of a hint that he liked her in some way or another, he was slow and steady in his approach. It was, presumably, because of this quiet approach that he had only two serious girlfriends in all his time at school, neither one being of a nature a girl really considered serious in a long term sense, but serious enough for a sixteen year old boy. Oh, he'd had plenty of girls, he was a teenage boy and he was a very good looking one at that, but that was a date here and there, a day in Hogsmeade, or a Halloween party or the like. When he felt particularly attracted to a girl, he was much subtler in his affections. It was this, unbeknownst to him, that made him quite the desirable catch to the girls of Hogwarts.

Just then, as he mysteriously found himself outside of the library, he was thinking of all the reasons that Ginny would not go out with him. Well, he tended to phrase such things as 'should not', but never out loud because then his friends would smother him with terrible attempts at making him feel less like a socially unaccepted pariah. As he was thinking these things, these things which generally added to the time taken in winning a girl, as he flummoxed over asking the girl out in fear of anything serious, three girls from Gryffindor walked out. They happened to be, to his excitement and dismay, Mary and Emmaline accompanied by none other than Ginny. Mary and Emmaline took one look at his harried expression and scurried away.

"Hello." Remus scowled as his voice squeaked like it hadn't in four years. Hermione, who had been juggling books and papers, looked up suddenly, dumping the whole pile on the floor.

"Oh!" She dropped to her knees and began stacking everything again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Remus crouched down and helped her scoop up the piles of parchment. He offered a kind smile when she took the handful from him and looked up.

"No, that's alright, I thought Emma and Mary were…" She frowned down the hall. Remus didn't turn quickly enough to see a brunette and a blonde duck away. "Apparently not." Standing, she gave Remus a smile in return. "Thanks."

"Are you going up to the tower?"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Yes, curfew's in twenty minutes."

"Oh! Oh, right, right." He looked at the wall to his right as they walked, trying to not show how nervous he was to the petite girl beside him. He felt like an idiot. First he scared her and made her drop her things – her things! Feeling like a complete tosser now, her turned to her, reaching out.

"Here, let me carry some of those for you." She smiled at him and let him swipe two thirds of her pile into his arms. "Oomph! Merlin above Ginny, how much do you carry around?"

"Let's just say I have excellent upper body strength." He nodded, craning his neck to look at the book titles.

"I bet."

"So, what are you doing wandering the halls alone? You're not playing look out are you?" She eyed him suspiciously. Having been there for seven weeks now, she had been witness to no less than three Marauder pranks. Those being the ones with prior planning and pre-meditation, on a daily basis they teased and terrorized the populace at large.

"Nope, not tonight. I'm just – uh – walking?"

"That would sound more convincing if it hadn't been phrased as a question."

"Right, well, yes. Um…" They had reached the portrait at this point and Remus turned to face her, blocking her way in. "I actually did have a reason coming out tonight. Well, sort of. I got goaded into it really, but not really cause I wanted to only I wasn't sure –"

Hermione was looking at him as if she wasn't sure whether to let him go on or call for help. He took a deep breath and plowed ahead so quickly she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "Sorry? Wood oolick tugga hossmed?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade? With me?"

Hermione's mind raced for a minute, a little in shock. She hadn't actually believed Mary and Emma when they'd told her he'd ask, sure it was only gossip with no real basis behind it. Following the question was a long pause that made Remus age at least eleven years and Hermione to forget to breathe. He had asked her! He'd actually asked her. Just as she was processing this, as her mind flew through possibilities and possible ramifications, Remus was left with a blank face he could in no way interpret. His hopeful look was beginning to fall and he was preparing to flush in embarrassment and stammer out an apology, telling her that he hadn't really expected her to say yes and just a friends with everyone else and...

"Alright."

"That's fine because I know I'm not the best option, obviously, I mean I know I'm not the best choice and I think that if you still want to go with us you can go with us not me and it'll just be a big group and – what?"

Hermione's eyes were round. The first part of that small speech sounded something like 'asfincotesttonnevinownesticeinkatfooilntgoothusoocanothsotmedllsbgoopah', or something like that. However, his 'what' was loud and clear.

"Alright." She said again, giving him a smile. Now that she'd had the chance to give it a few more quick thoughts, she rather liked the idea. Two friends just hanging out and talking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh great. I was afraid you'd say yes to Sirius and then we wouldn't, uh, get the chance to talk."

"Okay. I don't think Sirius was planning on asking me."

"Oh, he hadn't yet then?"

"He's going with Emmaline, asked her two days ago."

Remus paused, caught by surprise. "He what?"

"He asked Emma two days ago and she said yes." Hermione was looking at him quizzically now as his mind raced. Yes, yes he remembered now. Sirius had mentioned it at breakfast the day before, asking them who they were going with. James was going alone, holding out emphatically for Lily, and Peter was going with Linda Matthews, a cute sixth year Hufflepuff. Remus remembered having mumbled something, not yet ready to tell his friends he was interested in Ginny. They were quite used to him taking his time with a girl he really liked, and he'd tell them when he was ready. Apparently, he hadn't needed to tell them. They had tricked him!

A strange smile took up residence on Remus' face. It did not bode well for someone, and a giggling Hermione had an idea who. Someone_s,_ really. Remus said the password and let Hermione climb in ahead of him. In the common room he told her goodnight, said he'd see her at breakfast and then charged up the stairs. She heard a loud bellow of "Sirius Orion Black!" before a door slammed. Smiling to herself she climbed the stairs to her own dormitory.

Upon entering, she was set upon immediately by her four roommates, all demanding to know what had happened. "Mary and Emma just told us!" Dorcas screeched.

"Spill." Mary took her books from her and set them on the nearest desk. Hermione was cornered by four grinning mad women.

"Nothing?"

"Nice try Prewett." Lily's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips, presenting a very intimidating picture. _No wonder Sirius is afraid of her._ Hermione thought.

"We want to know what happened after we left." Emma said, a bright light in her eyes.

"First," Hermione shot her and Mary a mock glare. "He scared the sweet, living daylights out of me because I thought he was you and farther ahead of me. Then he helped me pick up my things. We talked a little and he carried some of my things."

"At least half?" Dorcas asked, as if this were a very important factor. Which, to these four, it seemed to be.

"More than half."

"Oh good!" Squealed Emma.

"Of course he did." Lily stated. "He's a gentleman, our Lupin."

"Then what?" Mary demanded. Hermione decided she was quite frightening too.

"Then we walked here together." She colored pink at this point and the girls squealed. "He asked me to Hogsmeade." There was a round of cheers and squeals and giggling at this.

"You said yes of course." Dorcas declared. "The blush gives it away."

"Was it romantic?" Emma asked breathily.

Mary snorted. "He asked her to Hogsmeade, Em, not for her hand in marriage."

"Well, it could still be romantic."

"It was very nice. I didn't actually understand what he said the first time, he seemed a little nervous for some reason." Hermione told them thoughtfully.

"Well of course he was Ginny." Lily told her. "Asking a pretty girl one likes to Hogsmeade is never easy. Remus is the sensitive one, he was probably afraid you'd say no."

"I never understood that." Emma said curiously. "Why he's so sensitive, like he's afraid no one will like him. He's quite fit and very nice. Any girl would like him."

Lily's face grew guarded at this and Hermione knew she was the only one who knew his real secret. His 'badly behaved rabbit' as it were. She, too, let her face grow unreadable, turning to her stack of books to hide this fact. "Well," Lily was saying. "Maybe that's just him. Besides, I don't see anyone complaining."

"That's true." Emma said. "He was a very nice date to Halloween last year. Of course," She added slyly. "We went as friends; he certainly didn't like me like he likes Ginny."

Hermione smiled, her back still turned. "We'll see."

"What are you wearing today?" Dorcas asked Hermione as soon as she exited the bathroom Saturday morning. She was pulling a brush through her curls, they were growing steadily and while she usually trimmed it before school, she hadn't given it a thought. So far she liked it, it was heavier, but that made it look less bushy too.

"I don't know. Trousers and a blouse with my green jumper probably."

Dorcas and Emmaline looked scandalized. Emma was wearing a short skirt with a tunic styled blouse, doing her hair carefully in front of the vanity. Lily had already left to help organize the transportation with James and Mary was in the bathroom still. She took in their shocked expressions and froze.

"What?"

"Oh god Ginny, you need help." Dorcas told her.

"What? Why?"

"Ginny," Emma said patronizingly. "This is your first date with a boy who, by all evidence, really likes you. Fancies the pants right off you really. You can't just wear… anything." She waved her hand emphatically.

"Yeah. She's going with Sirius and she made some effort. You have to too." Dorcas went over to Hermione's wardrobe and began sifting through. "You can be casual and be yourself without sacrificing quality."

In no time, Hermione found herself in a light yellow satin blouse. Dorcas and Emma had decided it was alright for her to wear jeans with that. Instead of her green jumper, which she'd picked up in a second hand shop because it was worn and comfortable, they put her in a fashionable brown jacket borrowed from Mary. The boots, brown suede that went over her jeans and came up to her knees, matching her jacket, were Dorcas'. Emmaline pulled her hair back and twisted two portions into lovely style that left most of it hanging down her back.

"There." Emma spoke with satisfaction, standing back from her handy work and smiling. "You look wonderful!" Dorcas and Mary chorused their agreement.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh Merlin, I was supposed to meet him at the entrance in five minutes!"

"Don't worry." Emma said, looping her arm through Hermione's. "I'm supposed to meet Sirius then too, we can make a great entrance." Hermione looked doubtful at the idea.

"Have fun!" Dorcas called after her. She and Mary were meeting Lily later for a girls' day. Hermione waved over her shoulder, grabbing her purse on the way out the door. She awkwardly navigated the stairs in the high heeled boots, doing her best not to die by shoe.

"Aren't you excited!" Emma gushed as they walked toward the entrance. They were, by this time, ten minutes late.

"Yes, but I feel bad for being late." She fretted. Hermione Granger was not late, ever.

"We're girls Ginny," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "It's our right."

"Whatever you say."

"Exactly."

Remus and Sirius were waiting by the huge double doors, Sirius playing with his wand, flipping it end over end and Remus was pulling at his collar. He was wearing blue jeans that hung low on his hips and Muggle style trainers. His short sleeved button down was un-tucked, the collar and tails sticking out from under his red jumper. Glancing at his watch, he saw that the girls were almost ten minutes late.

"They're late." He told Sirius, who just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Oh, you noticed, did you?'

"Don't worry Mooney, they're girls. It's what they do."

"Ginny doesn't like being late."

"I'm sure she just got caught up. Calm down."

"But what if she decided not to come? What if-" Sirius cut him off, pointing over his shoulder at the stairs. Remus turned to see two beautiful girls walking toward them. One was Emmaline the other was… Ginny?

"Wow." He said softly. Hermione smiled at him as she walked up. He stared dumbly at her as she spoke, taking in the lovely image she provided.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up. Ready to go?"

It wasn't too cold that day, but Hermione was grateful for the jacket she had on. She and Remus shared a carriage with Sirius and Emmaline for the short trip to the village, the four of them talking comfortably about the Halloween feast that night. The professors had put up decorations a few days prior, so pumpkins floated all about and bats swooped to and fro. Hermione recalled fondly helping to put up just such decorations as a junior staff member. It was a delight she had always enjoyed as a resident of Hogwarts. Certainly, her first Halloween was not to be forgotten. Nearly being killed by a mountain troll and all. Of course, she'd also made the two best friends of her life that night as well.

Sirius and Remus were laughing loudly as they related what they had gotten up to their first Halloween at Hogwarts, an even that Emmaline knew bits of. It was a very amusing story to be sure, but Hermione couldn't help but think that as a staff member, she would have been livid. Honestly, charming people to croak in class and egging Peeves on as he dropped pumpkins on people.

"I nearly forgot about that." Remus said when Sirius brought up Halloween fifth year. "Exploding pumpkins and operatic bats, that was brilliant."

"What did you do last year?" Emmaline said thoughtfully. "I can't remember."

Sirius shot a quick look at Remus. "Er – nothing last year Em."

"Oh yes, now I remember. Remus was ill, weren't you?" Hermione was glad as the carriage came to a stop and Sirius hopped down, pulling Emmaline after him. Tossing a 'see you later' over his shoulder, he put his arm around her and pulled her away. Hermione smiled at the sight of the quaint village before them.

Leaves of all colors swept down the street, giving it a picturesque feel. Happy shoppers said hello to each other on the street and students milled about, mostly around Honeydukes and Zonko's. Her favorite shop, Scrivenshaft's and the quidditch shop Harry and Ron loved so much were just down from there. Nearby she could see the Three Broomsticks and wondered if Rosmerta was there. Probably, the happy woman was timeless it seemed. Remus was watching her with a smile playing on his lips.

"Have you been here yet?"

Hermione looked over at him, remembering her story just in time. "Once, while I was here last summer. I loved it then."

"Yeah, Hogsmeade is great. It has just as much character as the castle I think." He put his hand on her back. "Shall we?"

Hermione let Remus lead her down the street. "Where would you like to go first?"

She looked all about, at all the crowded shops. "Can we walk a bit?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Giving each other another shy smile they headed down the street. Past Honeydukes, past Zonko's, where they spotted James with some of his quidditch buddies. Sirius and Emmaline they saw disappear into a novelty shop.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah." He smiled down at the top of her head, a mass of riotous curls that captivated him. "Yeah it is. I like it."

"You know it's the only all wizarding village left in Britain? Godric's Hollow used to be one, so did Ottery St. Catchpole, but then muggles came. Hogsmeade only survived because of Hogwarts, the charms and spells shielding the school protect it as well, to an extent. And there are muggle repelling charms on it, too, of course."

"You know a lot about it."

Hermione blushed. "I read a lot."

Remus chuckled softly. "I noticed. That's nice though, not a lot of people do anymore."

"It's always been something I like to do. There's so much to learn, so much to find, and it's all in books. No one gives reading enough credit. The library just has an air that nowhere else does. Anything is there, from practical magic to adventures in outer space. You just have to look for it." He smiled as she warmed to the subject, gesturing with her hands. "I mean, there are adventures that people can only read about and that's just it! If you read, you can have those adventures. Hardly anyone will go to the trouble anymore and I just can't understand why. Reading about discoveries and experiments is so fascinating, to see how the great people we've all heard of got to where they are. How they made those discoveries. And I know it's good to exist in the real world to and make your own discoveries and have your own adventures, but it's nice to take a break once in a while and just live someone else's life too."

She took a deep breath and laughed. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm glad you shared with me. I like knowing what you think. I must confess, I'm not nearly as passionate a reader as you though."

"Oh I'm sure you read plenty." She grinned up at him.

For the next hour they just wandered, talking about the books they had read. Hermione regaled him with the muggle literature she loved and he with the wizard stories he'd grown up with. "I don't know which I like best anymore." She confessed. "The story about the three witches and the fountain or Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast? What's that one?"

"It's about a lovely girl called Beauty who loves to read. Her father is on a journey and he returns home with a terrible story about a beast he met while lost. He picked a rose from the beast's garden and the beast was angry, saying he must bring his daughter there or return himself and remain a prisoner forever. Beauty won't let her father do that, so she goes. At first she is afraid of the Beast because he is ugly and terrible, but over time she comes to love him."

Remus frowned. "How could she? He's a monster, he could hurt her!"

Hermione shook her head. "But he won't, because he loves her too. The point is, he can love and be loved, despite his condition. He used to be human, you see, but was put under a terrible curse." She stopped talking for a moment, realizing why Remus seemed inordinately upset about a muggle fairy tale. "Beauty knows that inside he is good and pure and kind, and that is all that matters to her. She saves him from himself, as it were."

"She seems rather foolish."

"Foolish? He thinks she can never love him because of what he is and she proves him wrong. Remus, she loves in spite of circumstances that are impossible. That is real and true love. She wasn't foolish, she was wise and brave. It's the inside that counts you know."

"But how could he do that to her? Let her do it?"

"It was hard for him. He didn't want to accept her because he thought he repulsed her, but in the end she showed him the truth. Love conquers all." Remus just looked thoughtful.


	14. Just Good Conversation

A/N: Well, here we are, another chapter. I know, it didn't go up as soon as I hoped it would. And it's short. But it seemed so much longer when I was writing it! Mostly, this is because it's dialogue. I just felt like there wasn't enough of that going on, so I decided to put some in! Here's the rest of Hogsmeade and Halloween! Please review, I love hearing from you!

~Shiloh

* * *

Entering the warm air of the Three Broomsticks was refreshing after their walk through the brisk air. Remus held the door for her and Hermione entered before him, slipping her jacket off and laying it over her arm. Surveying the pub she saw several people she recognized but none she was particularly acquainted with. She breathed a silent sigh of relief that her roommates were nowhere to be seen. While she adored them, they would have made her visit very taxing, constantly sending her looks and trying to get her to answer silent questions.

"Shall we?" Remus smiled gently, a little nervously, and let her choose a table. Madame Rosmerta, a younger version of the woman Hermione knew, came over to them with a smile.

"Hello dears, what can I get for you?"

"How about two butterbeers and some chips?" Remus looked to Hermione for agreement, which she gave, nodding her consent. Rosmerta gave her a wink and went off to the bar. Hermione colored a little. She and Remus had slipped into easy conversation when Rosmerta returned with their order.

"Tell me about your first year here."

Remus smiled wistfully at the table top. "I was a nervous wreck. I hid on the train, and rode in the boat with Hagrid, afraid of meeting anyone. You were lucky, you didn't have to ride in the boats. Then, when I got sorted into Gryffindor, I sat by older students that I knew I wouldn't have to talk to. I was the last one back to our room, and the other three had already made fast friends, of course. James and Sirius already knew each other and had joined up on the train, Peter they sat next to during the feast. I walked in and they pounced on me. Stated that the four of us would be the best of friends, that we would be the best of our class, and that Sirius got the bed by the window. I shared the stash of sweets my mum had sent along, and that was it. We've been best mates ever since."

"You have good friends."

"The best." He gave her a look Hermione recognized, one that was hopeful and sad, and a little surprised. She had seen it before, in old photographs of the four boys. Remus had, even in how he spoke as she knew him, years later, always been a little in awe of the friends he had made. Everyone else knew this was ridiculous, because he was perfect the way he was, but he had always felt inferior. Partly this was because of the terrible prejudices that had arisen in the wizarding world, out of blind fear and stupidity, and Hermione hated what it had done to him. A poor innocent boy bitten by a sadistic, evil, werewolf and cursed for life to go through terrible pain and suffering every full moon, living in fear of hurting someone. She was heartened to see that here, at least, he was a normal boy, only he and his faithful friends knew his secret and they had convinced him that everything would be alright.

"What about you Ginny? You must have had friends back home."

"Oh, yes." She smiled into her bottle, thinking for a moment before answering. "Two of the most wonderful people in the world, actually. We did not get along when we first met, and now I could never imagine being without them."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It is. I miss them, but they'll love to hear all about my time here."

"Are they wizards then?" Hermione caught herself as he asked this question. This part of her story she hadn't really thought about much, so her mind was racing.

"Yes, they are, but they were homeschooled with me. They, however, didn't want to go away to school."

"That's too bad, it would have been nice for you to have your friends here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It would have been interesting, that's for sure." She could just imagine all three of them being there. Harry, an exact replica of James except for his eyes, Ron, an obvious Weasley who had an unfortunate tendency of saying things he shouldn't. What an adventure that would be. More like a disaster.

"What? You don't want them here?"

"Oh! No, I'd love to have them in school with me, but they really could give you a run for your money in the trouble making department." Remus grinned.

"I behave just fine, thank you."

"Says the boy who had detention last week for nicking Polyjuice potion and using it with his best mates." Remus' grin grew wider. The week before, the four boys had taken the potion and Remus and Sirius had switched bodies. Sirius had suddenly been spouting word for word from the text book and Remus had been sleeping in class. Slughorn had figured it out in potions after he realized that his store for their lesson was low. They had gotten detention and not been allowed to brew it with the rest of the class.

"You remember that." Hermione just shook her head and laughed. "What do you think of quidditch? The first game is next week."

She made a face. "I'll go to the matches and cheer and support Gryffindor, but don't expect much more."

"Not a big fan?"

"Not really. Sport was never my strong suit. My two best friends adore it and talk about it all the time. Bit annoying really, after a while."

"Well, don't tell James that. You'll give him fits if he discovers you're not a huge fan. Then he and Sirius will try to convert you."

"Convert me?"

"Yes. They found out one year that Emmaline wasn't a very big fan, and tried to give her flying lessons so that she would see the beauty of the sport. She nearly died of fright and didn't talk to either of them for a good three months."

Hermione grimaced. "I hate flying."

"What would you do if you had no choice?"

"Ride a thestral." She replied without thinking and Remus' eyebrows began a detailed exploration of what might one day be his hair line, if it receded farther than the Remus she knew.

"A thestral? Wow, not many people would think of something like that."

Hermione just shrugged. "Why not? They're perfectly harmless really."

"Ginny, they're omens of death."

"Don't be silly, that's just a superstition."

"How so? You can only see them if you've seen death, so there can't be anything good about them."

"They're just misunderstood. Like so many other magical creatures. They're not really bad, they just have a bad reputation. Honestly."

Remus shook his head with a smile. "You're something else Ginny Prewett. Ride a thestral indeed."

"Do you like flying?"

He shrugged. "I don't love it, like James or Sirius, but it's alright. I have a broomstick, which is more than you could say."

"Yes, but I don't want a broomstick." She shuddered. "I was made to learn how to fly when I was younger and I just hated it. Being up so high was terrifying. It's not something I'd really like to repeat."

"So what team do your friends support?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Um… something orange I think."

"Chudley Cannons?"

She smiled. "That's it!" Remus shook with mirth and grinned at her. "Oh hush, I told you that I don't follow it faithfully. They're lucky if they can get me to go to a match with them." She wrinkled her nose, remembering with distaste the match Ron and Harry had dragged her to the previous summer. The Cannons versus Oliver Wood's team, she was sure it was something to do with puddles. Ginny and the boys had loved it, stood on their feet cheering the whole time, while she had sat in her seat with a fan and occasionally checked the score.

"Don't look so happy about it." He shook his head, still grinning.

"So what team do you support?"

"The Tornadoes, of course." She nodded sagely and his lips were twitching with poorly concealed laughter.

Hermione gave him a mock glare before throwing up her hands and declaring defeat. "Alright, fine, I've no idea who they are. Happy?"

Remus smiled and picked up a chip. "Yes. Okay, you're turn. Tell me about your first year."

Hermione thought hard for a moment. "It wasn't much different than yours I'm sure, except for the being here. My two friends and I would take turns going to each other's houses for lessons with whoever's parent was teaching that day. They come from completely magical families, so we were at their houses more often, and my dad gave us flying lessons. I enjoyed it."

"Sounds interesting."

"It was." They sat in silence for a long moment after that, neither one minding it. It wasn't the uncomfortable sort of quiet, but the kind that two people who feel comfortable around each other might sometimes find themselves in. The sort old friends and couples often indulge in, reading a newspaper before the fire or curled up on the couch just being. It wasn't awkward, but rather… nice. Remus was first to break it, after helping himself to a generous serving of chips doused with vinegar.

"Are you going home for the holidays?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to Molly and Arthur's, they asked me to stay with them, and because it's closer, I said yes. I'm really looking forward to it."

"You stayed with them over the summer, right?"

"Yes. It was fun. They have three little boys, so I spent a lot of time playing with them."

"Three?"

"Yes. Bill, Charlie, and Percy."

Remus chuckled. "That must be a handful, if they're anything like their uncles. I remember Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Ah yes, Dee and Bee."

Remus nearly choked on his butterbeer. "What?"

Hermione grinned. "Dee and Bee, that's their nicknames. Only, don't tell them I told you, they'd be furious!" She giggled, remembering the night they had come to dinner. They had taken the simple explanation that Dumbledore had sent her there to stay and left it at that. They were good men, working for the Order. The twins had also taken it upon themselves to teach her exactly how they treated their cousins, which included merciless teasing. Molly had told her their nicknames to get back at them.

"Dee and Bee. Huh." He grinned, shaking his head. "Families can be cruel."

"It's what we're here for. Only grandmothers are there to make you feel better, everyone else is just there for torment."

Remus laughed outright at this. "I suppose."

"It was always just me and Mum and Dad at home, so this was new."

"Like a family reunion huh?"

"Something like that."

"Do you want some more chips?"

"I do!" Sirius slid onto the bench next to Remus just as he asked the question. He grinned at Hermione and jostled his friend. "Haven't been boring her have you?"

"Sirius! Don't be rude." Emma reprimanded him and he grinned.

"Nah. Ginny likes books too."

Remus thought for a moment. "I don't think we even talked about books."

"You didn't?" Emma looked surprised. "Ginny talks about books all the time."

"He means while we were here. We did talk a bit about them while we were walking about."

"Yes, the impassioned speech."

"Oh hush, you like books too."

"Not quite as dearly as you do."

"You recognized almost every single book I named."

"There was that one…" He grinned as a blush climbed her cheeks.

Sirius laughed as her cheeks tinted pink and she looked at the table. "What's this? Roses bloom so bright."

Remus snorted. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Out of a poetry book."

"You read poetry?" Emma looked surprised, Hermione echoing her expression, glad the attention had shifted to her.

"I tried it once, didn't like it much. It made no sense. I thought you'd recognize it Mooney, I nicked the book from your trunk." He gave his friend a merciless grin.

"How sweet." Emma said. "I love a man who reads poetry." She gave Remus a kind smile, who looked at Sirius smugly.

"Who was the poet?" Hermione asked.

"It's a compilation of English and Scottish verse, I'm not sure who the specific poet is. It has Byron and Tennyson and Burns in it, I know."

"Whosit?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Muggle poetry!" Hermione said with delight.

"Yes. A gift from my grandmother. My mother was muggleborn."

"You'll have to read some to us sometime." Emma said with delight, causing Remus to color.

"Oh, he's blushing!" Sirius said in a falsetto, smacking his friend on the arm. "Which reminds me, nice try Ginny. What was this book that had you blushing like that for?"

"Oh yeah." Emma turned to Hermione with curiosity. "What was it?"

"Um… nothing really. Just a book."

Remus grinned at her, giving her a mocked suspicious look. "She wouldn't tell me. I don't think she meant to mention it."

"I didn't." Hermione mumbled under her breath. Then she turned to Emmaline. "I'll tell _you_ later."

"Oh, alright then." Emma stuck her tongue out at Sirius, who rolled his eyes with a smile and went to get them all more drinks and another order of chips.

"Not even a hint?" Remus spoke softly while Emma was engaged saying hello to someone at the next table. Hermione's face flamed again and she shook her head emphatically. "No?" He winked as Sirius came back and Emma turned around. "I'll find out."

Hermione didn't think she'd ever had such an enjoyable day in Hogsmeade. Before long James and Peter had joined the two couples and they were just leaving when Dorcas, Mary, and Lily came in as well and the group all left together to walk back up the castle as a group. Hermione and Remus hung back just a little bit, talking quietly, both oblivious to the looks Lily and Dorcas were shooting them.

They joined the conversation when they heard Lily admonishing James. "You had better not be up to anything tonight Potter."

"Me? Up to something? You wound me Lily dearest."

"Don't 'Lily dearest' me you git. I know you've got something up your sleeve."

"No such thing." He stated indignantly, hazel eyes dancing with mirth. "I behave very well, I hardly had any detentions last year!"

Lily shot him an incredulous look but it was Dorcas who spoke. "You had detention all the time."

"You've got to take it in context Dorcas." He stated matter-of-factly. "We had detention at every week fifth year."

"And fourth year." Added in Peter.

James nodded. "Just so. But last year I had it only once a month, at the most! Why, sometimes I even went a month without it!"

"And he's only had it once so far this year." Sirius stated. James nodded smugly, as if his point was proved.

"Which is more than you can say." Mary said.

Sirius grinned unrepentantly. "I haven't got a reputation to preserve. Not that one anyway." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mary smacked the back of his head, Emma giggled.

"Is is just me," Grumbled Sirius. "Or do we have particularly violent girls in our year?"

"Only in Gryffindor." Quipped Peter.

"It's because we know you so well." Dorcas said, rolling her eyes.

"Precisely." Lily stated. "Which is why I know you're up to something." She waggled her index finger, not sparing a single marauder. All of whom were doing their best to look innocent. "I want a nice, enjoyable feast this year. One without your interruptions."

"Your wish is my command." He said airily. For some reason, the girls didn't feel particularly comforted by that. After all, Lily had only asked for a nice feast, the rest of the night was left fair game.

The Great Hall was decorated just to Hermione's expectations and she couldn't help but grin. Carved pumpkins floated about above her head, interspersed with candles and bats. Cobwebs traced the walls and the edges of the table. There were fake toads and piles of leaves in the middle of the tables, the candles flickered ominously. The ghosts were streaming all about, giving everything the final touch.

"Something else, isn't it?" Dorcas smiled at Hermione's delighted expression.

"Yes, it's amazing."

"Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore go all out every year. Just wait for Christmas! It's so gorgeous all over the castle. Twelve trees and fairy lights and mistletoe and garlands hanging everywhere."

"Mistletoe? Is that really a good idea?"

Dorcas grinned. "McGonagall doesn't seem to think so, but the headmaster does." Hermione giggled, remembering from her own time the smiles that Dumbledore always had, especially around Christmas, and the disgruntled McGonagall, who had more than once caught students kissing in the halls. She couldn't very well deduct points for the headmaster's idea.

Together, they entered the hall and proceeded to their spot at the long table. Chattering and laughing students were already filling the hall, waiting for the feast to begin. Lily, Mary, and Emmaline were already sitting down and they slid in next to them, jumping into the conversation. It didn't take long to figure out what was going on.

"It's only the second time this year, that's not too bad." Emma said.

"Bloody nuisance." Lily grumbled.

Dorcas sighed. "James again?"

Mary nodded. "Caught her on the way here. Wasn't too bad actually."

"Much better than the singing pumpkins last year." Said Dorcas.

"Singing pumpkins?" Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Yes. He thought it was sweet."

"It was ridiculous!" Lily said. "I think he'd have gotten the message by now."

"Maybe if you just said yes-"

Lily glared at Emma and cut her off. "Not bloody likely."

"Well, just one date. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? Then you could honestly tell him you aren't interested."

"I'm being honest now!"

"Yes, well," Said Mary. "You've no basis, one date isn't a bad idea."

"One date. Then you could decide if you really do hate him." Dorcas smiled at the fuming head girl.

"That is not going to happen."

"I think it sounds good." Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded.

"Just that it sounds good."

"Not that, the little smile you've got."

"Oh, nothing." She smiled again, infuriating her best friend's mother. Which, of course, is why she was smiling. She knew exactly how this was going to end.

"Hello love." Said devil sat down next to Lily and grinned at the girls.

"Potter." Lily ground her teeth together, but was distracted by the brilliant smile Hermione aimed at Remus as he sat down.

"What do you think?" He motioned to their surroundings.

"It's brilliant!"

"So what did you two do in Hogsmeade today?" Dorcas asked pointedly.

Hermione missed the undertones and answered quite honestly, without preamble. "Oh not much. We walked about and then we went to the Three Broomsticks. It was nice."

"Lots of time to talk." Remus added.

"Talking? You just talked?" Lily asked.

"Yes. There's lots of things to talk about."

Dumbledore interrupted any further questioning by standing, a smile on his face. "Happy Halloween! Enjoy!"

Peter was the first to speak, unknowingly granting Hermione mercy from her roommates. "So Ginny, how has your time here been?"

"Good. Really good. I'm glad I came. It's very interesting. I love it." She smiled to herself as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice. Of course, she could never tell anyone exactly why it was so interesting. She was looking forward to having all these memories. Wouldn't Remus laugh to know that the girl he asked to Hogsmeade was her! "I really feel like I belong."

Some would say the moment was corny, because really, it was. But aren't some of the nicest feelings we have described as such? Does that make them any less nice? Hermione felt at home, she felt wanted, and welcomed. It was exactly what she'd been looking for. And that is hardly something to be belittled. It was… nice.

The common room was empty except for the seventh years at midnight. James, Peter, Sirius, Emma and Mary were playing a game on the floor, Dorcas and Remus were engaged in a chess battle, and Lily was sitting next to Hermione on the couch, watching their friends enjoy themselves and talking quietly. Lily was not so content with the answers they'd received at dinner.

"So, how was Hogsmeade today?"

"I already told you." Hermione said with a puzzled look, laughing as Emma triumphed again.

"Yes, but I want _details_."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes melodramatically. "Well, I met him in the hall and we walked to the village, I was wearing the same clothes I am now and so was he. Then we stood at the top of the street and talked about what we wanted to do. There were leaves blowing about and the sky was mostly clear with just a few clouds above. I remember thinking that it was nice weather to walk in, neither too hot nor too cold."

Lily hit her with a pillow.

Hermione giggled, but relented. "Oh alright. We really did just talk, walking about the village. I told him about my favorite books, and what I thought of magical literature versus muggle. He told me about the different shops. Then we went to the Three Broomsticks and got chips and butterbeer, which is delicious, by the way. We talked. About everything under the sun. It was a very pleasant afternoon but there aren't any _details_ to give. Lily looked skeptical but relented.

"What did you do today?"

"Oh, we went shopping. Dorcas got a couple new things but I couldn't bring myself to spend all that money just yet. I got new things just before school started. I'm sure I'll be desperate for new clothes soon though."

Hermione shook her head in mock chastening. "Lily Evans, you are going to have to marry a rich wizard."

Lily laughed. "I suppose you're right. But Dorcas is in more need of one than I."

"What do I need?" Dorcas perked up, as they were in between games.

"A rich husband."

"I was saying Lily would have to marry one, to keep her in new clothes."

"And shoes."

"And shoes."

"I'm rich." James piped up.

"Of course you are." And on that note, Lily headed for bed.


	15. The Choices We Make

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry this took so long. I know, it's been forever since I last updated. Sorry! Really, I am. I just couldn't get it to come out. This is nothing like the original was at all, and the last part was actually part of another chapter first, 13 or 14 I don't remember which, but it didn't fit quite yet. Now I think it fits nicely! I hope this was worth the ridiculously long wait. It took me two days and I'm fairly happy with the final draft. Oh, and if you want to see images, this story is also archived at harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com as "That Which Defines Us" and my pen names is The Empress. It's only got the first eight chapters up, and 4 or 5 of those have images. They're pretty cool!

~Shiloh

* * *

His workspace was carefully, meticulously organized. In the center of the table sits his cauldron, currently cold and empty. To the right are his ingredients, an odd assortment of everything he has on hand, carefully labeled and placed precisely. To the left lays a pile of books about potion making and a guide to ingredients. There also is a pile of parchment, every small space covered by his cramped, spidery writing. He is located in an empty, abandoned room in an out of the way corridor where no one goes. Here he is able to experiment and brew to his heart's content.

Today he was beginning the practical work on a potion he'd started researching in July, some four months ago. He'd carefully looked up each ingredient that might aid him and cross referenced every one, seeing which ingredients would work together. Now he forayed into guesswork. Just now he is sitting at the table beside his workspace, writing furiously. It is a summary of exactly what he wants to accomplish. He is keeping a journal, just as he always does, but here he records his less ordered thoughts. A list of wishes and hopes, just what exactly he wants this to be and why he is making it. What it could be used for. He stopped after several minutes of writing and let the ink dry. Closing the journal, he stood and went to stand by his cauldron.

He worked quietly, muttering to himself and pounding, stirring and mixing in a steady, rhythmic way. Potions were his passion, he spent hours inventing, practicing, and experimenting, always looking for a new discovery. He found better ways to make old potions and altered them to be more effective and powerful. It was not by accident he was top in his year in Slughorn's class. Even above the celebrated and most favored Lily Evans.

This potion was special; it was his best idea so far to his way of thinking. It would do something, be something, which had never been seen before. If brewed correctly, to exactly what he was aiming for, no charm, spell, or ward would be able to stop it. It existed outside of normal magical things, it was a class all its own. Most potions must be understood in order to be used effectively and really at all without consequences, but this was different. It would be easy to use even accidentally; simply because it relied on the most volatile and powerful part of mankind: the mind. If the use was known it could be manipulated, but one could inadvertently put it to use. This potion, that would come to be called 'Dream', was the reason for Hermione's presence.

When he had first thought up the idea for this project during the summer, he had thought he wanted something to replace apparition. As he researched it more, he realized that he could create something that was more powerful than apparition. One did not have to visualize their destination, they need not have seen it before, they must simply think of it. He realized that if he could tap into the thought process, he could create something that would allow the user to go anywhere they wished. It had taken him months to get this far and now he would work months more. With this he would be able to travel quickly, quietly, and without the usual restrictions. He hoped that wards would be useless against it, he hoped that it would work through anything because it would be so unlike anything else ever seen before. It was with a fevered pace and excitement he worked.

Glancing at his watch, a couple hours into his work, he realized that if he wished to make it to dinner on time he would have to leave now. Using his wand to tidy everything up and to put on charm on the cauldron so it would sustain, he hurried out the door. Up and down halls, through a maze most would never bother to explore, he made his way to the Great Hall. Inside he found his usual spot, a bit apart from everyone else, facing the rest of the room. From there he could see almost everyone. It was his preferred way to sit, so that no one was behind him and he could see everything. He sat and began to put food on his plate, not really paying attention to it. His mind was still on his project.

Throughout dinner he ignored those around him, caught up in his thoughts. He was staring at the door, not really seeing it, when a group of people walked in. Finally, something grabbed his attention. Well, only one person, not the whole group. She was a mystery to him. He remembered the first time he saw her, he thought it unusual to remember that because there were very few people he actually remembered meeting. Even those people he called friends. He couldn't pinpoint an exact moment in time when he'd met them, learned their names, or gotten to know them. Her, however he remembered.

He'd been in Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies and had ducked into Madame Malkin's. He'd had a run in with three of the infamous Gryffindor four, Potter, Black, and Lupin, at the potions store and was not in a very good mood when he arrived to be fitted for new robes. Coming out of the store, he had collided with a small girl, being hit full in the face with a mass of curls. Just then it was one more frustration he really didn't need. When she looked up he was scowling, but she smiled. She was the second person he could ever remember sending such a bright and genuine smile his way.

"I am sorry." She'd said. He'd been so surprised, so taken aback; he had actually opened the door for her. When he'd seen her again, in the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table, he'd been surprised again. He'd have preferred to see her in Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor. If she'd been in one of those houses than he could have gotten to know her. Discovered why she'd smile that way at him. He knew he wasn't particularly good looking, and he had been scowling rather darkly. Most people tended to cower away from his frustration and anger, but she'd seemed delighted to see him. Which was odd.

Then he'd surprised himself. He couldn't help but talk to her, watch her, try to find out more. That day by the lake she'd just sat there, she hadn't felt the need to chatter endlessly. Lily had been like that too. She knew instinctively when he just needed silence. His mind couldn't help but draw parallels. A lovely, smart Gryffindor being friend to him.

Apparently, she wasn't as smart as he had thought though, she had gone on a date with Lupin. Lupin may not be as bad as his friends, he was a bit more level headed and thoughtful, but he wasn't worth half of her. He was a damned werewolf! Didn't she see? Couldn't she tell that he was no good? He had seen her yesterday, in the village. She'd looked happy, had given Remus a smile similar to the one she'd flashed him. Obviously her friends had dressed her up, she wasn't one to pay attention too closely to what she was wearing. Not to say she didn't look nice, but she was very casual and unfussy. He liked that about her. He'd seen them twice, the first time she had been talking animatedly about something she obviously felt strongly about, waving her arms about, her face very expressive. The second time she'd been listening to Lupin, then interjecting, then listening again. Lupin had made her laugh, her whole face lit up and she shone. She was a passionate person.

Today she was with Lily, Bennett, McDonald, and Vance. The four girls seemed to be teasing her about something, they were all laughing and Ginny was blushing. He grumbled to himself, guessing correctly that it was about Lupin. He turned away as Nott called his name.

****

"Come on, we want to know everything!" The girls were all sitting in their dorm room Sunday afternoon, interrogating Hermione about her date with Remus the day before.

"Really," she said in response to Dorcas' demand. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh come on." Scoffed Mary. "There must be something."

"Did he hold your hand?" Emma asked. Hermione colored pink and shook her head.

"Is he a good kisser?" Mary demanded.

"I didn't kiss him!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Well," sniffed Mary. "You were on a date."

"It wasn't really a date." Hermione said. She was rather uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Growing up she had never been one to attract lots of boys, she was always the bookworm and the bossy prefect. It didn't help that her two best friends were both boys; she never grew close to her female roommates so she never was one to worry about what boys thought. There had been Viktor fourth year, and then Ron, which had been awkward and hadn't lasted long. Other than that, she wasn't used to the attention. Not to mention, having never been close to Parvati and Lavender, she wasn't used to being expected to tell everything. Ginny was the only girl she'd been very close to and she, too, was never one to fuss about boys, except for Harry.

"What do you mean it wasn't really a date?" said Lily. "He asked you to go to Hogsmeade, just the two of you, you spent the day alone, for the most part, and you ate lunch together. That's a date."

"But it wasn't –"

Dorcas cut off her next protest. "It was a date Ginny."

"But –"

"No." Said Lily quite firmly. "He asked you because he likes you and you said yes because you like him."

Hermione stared at her. "But I don't. I mean I do, of course I do, but not-"

"Not like you would a boyfriend?"

"Well, I mean, it's just… It's not-"

"Oh please." Emma put in. "You two are perfect for each other. Five galleons says he asks you out by the end of two weeks."

"You're on." Said Dorcas. "I give him ten days."

"You two are just being silly." Hermione said. She really didn't see where they were getting this from. Sure, she would concede that it had been a date, but nothing more. They had talked, and it had been nice. She could remember having similar conversation with him when he was nineteen years her senior. They had sat in the library at Grimauld place, or at the Burrow, more than once. He had always been one of her favorite people. That hadn't changed here, he was still the same Remus. Minus a few scars and years, he hadn't been hurt so badly yet, but he was the same quiet and caring man. Just like before, when she was younger and he older, he was being kind to someone that he saw in need of a friend.

"No we're not." Dorcas grinned and bounced onto Hermione's bed. "You're just being silly."

"I agree." Stated Emma. Mary grinned at Hermione but said nothing, instead going to her wardrobe to find clothes to change into before dinner. Lily simply sat on her bed and laughed as the other two girls started in on Hermione.

"You have this great guy interested in you and all you do is say it means nothing. Please." Dorcas poked her. "You've got to nab him."

"Nab him?"

"Yes." Emma nodded her head emphatically. "Get him while you can. We can't wait around on boys forever you know. We've got to eighty percent of the work."

"She's right. Remus isn't going to push you, he's not that way, so you've got to go after him."

"You want me to throw myself at him?"

"Oh Merlin." Dorcas rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "No, I don't want you to throw yourself at him. You've got to be subtle."

"Yes, subtle. Get him when he doesn't realize it."

"Lure him in, if you will." Lily was grinning wide enough to split her cheeks by then and she couldn't help the giggles escaping. From where she stood with her back to the room, Mary could be heard laughing as well. Hermione sat and stared at Emma and Dorcas with wide eyes as the two girls proceeded to tell her what to do to get Remus. And what to do once she got him.

"Oi, I'm headed down for dinner." Hermione thought that Mary's statement would end her torture. She jumped up and nearly sprinted for the door. Emma and Dorcas were not giving up that easily, and the other two couldn't help but jump in as well. All the way down to the Hall they were teasing her, making lewd jokes, and generally taking the mickey out of her.

When they opened the door to the Hall, Mary had Hermione blushing harder than before. "Well, there he is." She gestured toward their house table, where the four seventh year boys were sitting. "Go nab him." This was the scene that Severus Snape saw.

****

The lake on the Black Lake looked to be ruffled in the wind, small white caps forming when it picked up with considerable force. Even the Giant Squid had retreated to its depths, not brave enough to face the chilling breeze. Grey clouds peppered the horizon, but the sky above was still a startling blue, clear and un-obscured. It was a stark contrast, between sky and the harsh breeze that sang of winter's coming. Her cheeks were pink and stinging, but she wasn't ready to go inside just yet.

Outwardly she looked calm and collected, inwardly she was berating herself quite harshly. It was a stern lashing she knew she deserved. After all, she was supposed to be the brains of the famous Trio, so this shouldn't have been so hard. Instead, she had let her hormones get the better of her and had let things go too far.

"I can't do this!" She whispered furiously. Hermione had come to her senses.

She knew Remus in the future, she couldn't have a relationship with him here! No matter how much her friends teased her and pushed her, she had to stand firm. She knew he was going to fall in love with and marry Tonks, they would have a son! There was no way she could have anything with him other than friendship knowing that. It made her feel terrible! All of these people, everyone she knew, would be dead or much older than her when she returned. She knew their future, she knew what would happen to each one. Hermione fought back tears as she made herself think about it.

Lily and James were dead where she was from and their son was her best friend. She wasn't Molly and Arthur's cousin, she was their youngest son's best friend. Sirius was dead and had spent twelve years in Azkaban. Severus was dead, Dorcas and Emmaline were dead, Peter was a traitor and he was dead too. Mary was dead and her whole family too. Gideon and Fabian were dead, Fred, still unborn now, was dead. Regulus was dead, Dumbledore was dead, McGonagall was a reluctant headmistress. Remus was a hero, lying asleep for no explainable reason, the widower father of a little boy. She was a famous friend of the Boy Who Lived who had accidentally fallen back in time. While she was here she was to observe and learn; watch memories made, but not be a part of those memories. She could do nothing to change what was supposed to happen.

It tore at her heart, being here. She could refuse to go back. She could simply stay and fix everything that went wrong. Make sure Peter was found out, or make sure he never betrayed his friends. Save Neville's parents from insanity, rat out Barty Crouch Jr. Save Mary and Emmaline and Dorcas. Save James and Lily. Save Sirius. Make certain Remus was never without his friends, that he was able to fall in love and have his family.

Hermione frowned, kicking violently at the gravel beneath her feet. "Damn it!"

"Whoa, what did the ground ever do to you?" Hermione's head jerked up sharply as the voice invaded her quiet brooding. She'd been so intent on her melancholy, berating thoughts she hadn't heard the person approach.

"Oh, hello Mary."

Mary dropped down next to her unceremoniously. "Don't sound excited to see me or anything."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, following a sigh. "I'm just –"

"Over thinking things?" Mary muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind. Remus is looking for you."

"I know."

Mary's eyebrows raised as she took in Hermione's grumbling tone. "Are you hiding from him?"

"No." She sighed again. "Yes. Sort of."

"Is this because of Dorcas and Emmaline's enlightening comments last night?" Hermione huffed. Her two roommates had been gushing about how much Remus liked Hermione, who had convinced herself he felt only friendship toward her. Innocently, she had also created a 'romance' for her friends. They were as nutsy as the muggle daytime dramas on television she could remember her mother watching.

"Sort of."

"And I don't suppose you're going to do as they suggested?"

_No_, Hermione thought. _Decidedly not._ Tossing Remus Lupin into a broom cupboard and having her wicked way with him was not what she had in mind. Nor was heated snogging in the musty aisles of the library, or skipping History of Magic to take long, romantic walks by the lake. Translate: snog out of sight of the castle.

"No. No, I don't think so."

"Pity. He really likes you."

"That's not really the point."

"What is the point then?"

Hermione was silent for long minutes staring out over the water. She wasn't sure she wanted to share with Mary. Mary: the brash and cynical one, who always teased and mocked; who abused Emma's romantic notions and was sarcastic toward Dorcas' flights of fancy.

"I just can't."

Mary nodded. "That's what I figured." She elaborated when Hermione sent her a questioning glance. "I'm not asking for answers Ginny, but you're hiding something. I know it must be important, because you don't seem the sort to keep secrets from your friends. And I know you consider us friends, because we consider you a friend. It's not, obviously, something we should or need to know. But I hope you know that we're here for you. And –" she paused and shifted so she was facing Hermione. "And I hope that, whatever it is, you don't let it stop you from doing what you want. Emma would call it following your heart, but I think it's simply knowing what's right."

"But what if – what if it's not right? If I want to so much but I can't because it would – it wouldn't be good."

"Only you know Ginny. But don't – don't just give up." Then Hermione remembered that she was the same Mary that loaned Dorcas that perfect blouse for her date with Nathan Mercer that night and who had comforted Emma when another boy broke her heart. She had championed Lily, putting James in his place, and had sat with a crying, homesick first year.

"Thank you Mary." The quiet gratitude, some time after Mary's cautionary admonishment, was choked with unshed tears and sadness. Mary said nothing in return; she simply reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own.

****

The fire in the common room crackled merrily and by the light of a candle, Hermione wrote her letter. She smiled to herself as the words flowed, she was writing a story for Bill and Charlie to read. It was the tale of John, Billy, and Jane and a giant chess set. They would love this one. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she thought about the story. It was quite amusing to her that she was telling them these stories and would be able, upon her return, to tell them al about it.

"Something funny?" Remus looked up from his seat across from her. After Mary had talked to her, she had decided to treat him as a friend, she could do that. Hopefully now the girls would let up, and she knew he wouldn't push her. In the two days since, she was feeling confident about her choice.

"Oh, not really. I'm just writing a letter to Molly's children."

"You're writing a funny letter?" A very bored Peter looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the couch nearby.

"I suppose so. I'm writing a story out for Bill and Charlie. I told them bedtime stories all the time while I was there and I promised them I'd write out some for Molly and Arthur to read to them."

"Cool." Said Peter, coming to stand behind her. "What's it about?"

"It's about three friends who go on all sorts of adventures. This one is about them facing a giant chess set. She read what she had to the two boys, pleased that they found it amusing too. As she was outlining the end of it for them, a commotion drew their attention to the portrait hole.

"Get away from me!" A familiar voice shouted loudly. The angry vision of Lily Evans entered the common room and they were fairly certain who would be behind her. Not three seconds later, James came sprinting after her.

"Lily! Lily, I'm sorry." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. People around the room sank behind books and ducked below the back of couches or chairs: avoiding projectiles from Evans vs. Potter fights was old hat. A few of the younger students were still interested enough to watch, nearly everyone else just ignored them, simply staying out of the way. It was amusing, but they already knew that Lily would tear him to shreds and then walk away. Hermione watched Lily tear into him, still unsure of what to think.

"Potter, you are an insufferable, unbelievably low, malformed, prat! You are not worth the slime on my shoe! Which, thanks to you, will not come off! So just leave me alone."

"Lily please, really? This is ridiculous." James frowned down at the petite spit fire, a bemused look on his face.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous! You want to know what's ridiculous? You and your stupid friends and your stupid pranks. Just grow up already!" She spluttered and fumed, screaming at him.

"Ouch." Peter winced and Hermione patted his arm, giving Remus an apologetic smile before following Lily. James was still rubbing his stinging cheek, where the love of his life had hit him rather hard before turning on her heel and marching up the stairs. He didn't look particularly loving though, he was glaring up the stairs after her.

"Lily?" The redhead was sitting on her bed, pretending to calmly read a book when Hermione poked her head in.

"Hey Ginny."

"You okay?" Lily shrugged, not looking up when Hermione came to sit beside her on the bed. She was staring at the hand she had lying across the page before her. Both girls were quiet for a couple minutes, Lily thinking and Hermione just waiting.

Finally, Lily sighed and shut the book. "He's such a prat."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked calmly, watching Lily closely.

"He just is. I've known him for so long, and he just never changes. When we were younger I had a little crush on him, like second year, third year." She said it like it was a confession.

"And now you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him. I can't stand him, he's such a git, and a bully, but he's also halfway decent. I mean, as much as I would never have done so, Dumbledore knew what he was doing making him head boy. He's near the top of our class, he plays quidditch, he's well liked by most everyone not in Slytherin, and he's generally okay. It's just…" She flopped back on the bed, frowning up at the canopy. "He can be so immature. His little pranks, and his always goofing off, picking on people, and giving me a hard time. He won't leave me alone!"

"Well, I don't know, he doesn't seem so bad."

"He's not as bad anymore." Lily said quietly. "Honestly, he used to be terrible. They were so mean! Just horrid."

"They?"

Lily sat up and looked down at her hands, seeming to realize she had started talking about something else. "Yes," She said quietly. "They. He and Black. When we were younger it wasn't so much being mean as just acting their age, very immature but not really bad. Then in fourth year they started being so arrogant and full of themselves and just rude to people, and it got worse fifth year. It was…" Her voice trailed off here and Hermione realized she was starting to cry.

"Lily?" Hermione put her arm around the other girl as Lily began crying harder. The red head lay her head on her friend's shoulder, glad for the girl she had grown so close to over the last few months. This was not an easy subject for her to broach.

"I can't forgive them." She said a few minutes later, as the tears began to subside.

"James and Sirius?"

Lily shook her head. "No." She choked out. "Potter and – and Se-Sev."

"Sev?"

Lily sat up and nodded. "Severus Snape."

Hermione was puzzled. She remembered Harry's story about Severus and Lily being friends, but she wasn't sure why they had grown apart. So why was Lily saying that she couldn't forgive him? For what?

"Severus? Why are you mad at him?"

Lily breathed deeply. "It's a long story." She warned, but Hermione motioned for her to continue. "Well, I told you how James got worse in fourth and fifth year; fifth year was really the worst. He was so mean to Severus all the time, picking on him because he's different. Sev is really smart, and he likes potions. But he also is really interested in the dark arts, and that upset me a lot, but we talked about it. His friends were really awful sometimes, one of them tried to curse Mary! But we were still friends, I've known him since we were only nine, he lives not far from me. Anyway, fifth year, James was just terrible to him. Bullying him, picking on him, making fun of him. To be fair, Sev did fight back and they had some nasty rows, but James started it. First year he started it, walked into the compartment where Sev and I were sitting and introduced himself, then was mean to Sev. I know he was just trying to impress me, but it didn't work, it just made me dislike him.

"Near the end of the year, everything had just escalated from bad to just terrible. After one of our O.W.L.S., I remember Sev and I were supposed to meet outside and we were going to go for a walk, we used to do that a lot. When I got there though, Potter had him hanging upside down and was taunting him in front of everyone! I was so mad. I went over there and just tore into James. What had Severus ever done to him? You know what he said? He said nothing, it was just because he existed."

Hermione stared at Lily when she revealed this. She knew things had been bad between Harry's father and her former professor, but she hadn't known how cruel James had been. "I know, it's awful. Anyway, after I made him put Sev down, Severus turns around and looks at me and said he didn't need help from someone like me. A – a mudblood."

"Oh no Lily, that's awful!"

"Yes." There were tears leaking from her eyes again, eyes that were already red and swollen. "It was. I couldn't believe he said it, and I can't forgive him for it."

"Wasn't James just jealous?"

"Yes, I'm sure he was, but he drove a wedge in between Sev and I, and I can't get over that. We were best friends Ginny, we were so close and we didn't care what anyone said or thought, there was nothing that could come between us. But Potter, James _fucking_ Potter found a way to." She sounded so angry that Hermione was shocked. The venom in her voice, laced with grief and sadness tore at Hermione's heart.

"I'm so sorry Lily. He was just young and immature, he likes you and what he did was stupid but-"

"No buts about it Ginny. I was so angry, but more than that I was hurt. Ginny, he took away the best friend I had! He ostracized Sev from everyone but those horrid people in Slytherin and now Sev is deep in the dark arts, I'm sure of it. And the thing is, Sev and I were so close that – I'm sure that someday we might have…" She took a deep breath. "I could have fallen in love with him, I know he liked me. But now… I'll never speak to him again I don't think. And I'm angry at James half the time because he really is decent and any girl would be lucky to have him and if you tell him I said that I will cheerfully carve your heart out but I am afraid that I still might like him and I can't, because I have to hate him for what he did." She took a deep breath after that long winded sentence, giving Hermione a chance to talk.

"So you like him, but you can't? Because of what happened." Hermione summed up what Lily had said, trying to understand.

"Because of what he did. I could have been with Severus but now I can't have either."

"You could forgive him." Hermione suggested. "Severus and James."

Lily shook her head. "James maybe, someday. But Sev and I… there's no going back now. There's a war going on Ginny, and after school we all have to make a choice. I've made mine and I'm afraid Sev has made his and I'm afraid it's not the same one." Her quiet, sad voice said everything she couldn't.

Hermione sat on the bed and stared at the floor as Lily stood and made her way to the bathroom, to wash her face. In all the time that she'd known how much Lily and James fought before they eventually got together and fell in love, after knowing that Severus never stopped loving Lily, she had never expected it to be like this. She glared at the floor before her. Harry's parents hadn't had any more of a childhood than they had. The war, Voldemort, had ruined that for all of them. They now had a chance to move on and build lives, Voldemort was dead, but these kids didn't. Either this war would kill them, or the next.


	16. To A Tower Far Away

A/N: Yay! Chapter 16! I hope you like it. :) I've got to tell you, this story has taken a twist that I did _not _see coming. That's good though, right? Right? Okay, don't kill me though, I promise, it's just one of those little turns along the road to, well, I won't tell you the ending! I'm rather proud of this chapter, and points to whomever figures out the significance of 'Makellos'.

Review! Please, if you review, my work or anyone's actually, leave a review. It's just common curtesy. ;) And I love hearing from you! I was sort of disappointed with the reviews on the last two chapters. If you don't like it, review and tell me that! I can take it. ;) Anyhoo... enjoy!

~Shiloh

* * *

After hearing Lily's confession, Hermione sat on the bed, staring at the floor. The threads blended together, growing into one incongruous blob as darkness faded across the sky outside the window. She didn't stir, not when she heard one of the other girls quietly light the candles, nor when Lily finally emerged and went silently to bed. It was, at last, with robotic movements, slowly, lacking emotion that she began to undress; toeing off her shoes and socks. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, aware of each inch of skin until it pooled at her feet. Her fingers blindly unbuttoned her shirt and it slid off her shoulders, resting on top of the skirt she had stepped out of. In the dark, for it was long after everyone else had fallen asleep by now, she reached out until she found her night gown, buried under her pillow. She pulled the simple blue cotton over her head and it fell to her knees. After pulling her bra through the sleeve, she tied her unruly hair back best she could and slipped between the blankets. Her mind was tired, her eyes heavy, and her body worn out, but it was some time before the darkness consumed her senses and she fell into sleep.

Though it had been no more than a few short hours since she had at last succumbed to slumber, Hermione was awake as the grey light of predawn was beginning to peek out from behind the mountains, filtering through the trees and into their dormitory. The other girls were still sleeping soundly, lumps beneath their covers that moved little or not at all. Hermione slipped quietly out of bed, throwing her clothes from the day before down the laundry chute and grabbing a new, fresh uniform out of her trunk as carefully as possible. No one stirred as she shut the bathroom door slowly behind her. Setting her clothes on the edge of the bath, she stood in front of the sink.

Her unruly hair was wilder than normal, alluding to a night spent tossing and turning. It stuck out at odd angles and tangled around her face, accentuating the somber look there. Light, blue bags rested beneath those brown orbs, made bigger by the serious, sad thoughts behind them. She was pale and worn; the evidence of the strain she was feeling was obvious. Sighing, she washed her face and tugged a comb through her hair before dressing quickly. Her hair now pulled back in a precarious knot, she turned away from the telling mirror. She picked up her book bag soundlessly in one hand and slung it over her shoulder, snagging her shoes with the other. Padding out into the hall, she made her way to the still empty common room. The bag she let drop to lean against the side of her favorite chair, left her shoes beside it, and curled up to stare past the fireplace out the window.

Pink and blue was joining the grey, giving promise of the light soon to come. No sound was to be heard throughout the tower. It made Hermione think of the muggle Christmas rhyme, "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." The snow that had recently begun to make appearances only added to the thought, making her realize that Christmas was indeed upon them and she would soon be going to the Burrow. James and Sirius would go the Potters', she knew that. Lily and the other girls, she was sure, would return home as well. So would Peter. She knew he would never leave his mother alone for the holidays, they were all the other had in the way of family. He spoke of his mother with great affection; Mrs. Pettigrew seemed to be the doting, loving, perfect mother. Remus she was unsure of. His parents were never spoken of, when she'd known him before. She knew he was a half blood; one parent half blooded, the other a muggle-born. Beyond that, she knew only that his father's name was John and that was where his middle name came from.

A small frown creased her brow as she realized that he never spoke of them here either. Parents were not a large topic for discussion, she herself in her own time hadn't devoted entire conversations to them, but they weren't held as secrets either. She knew that Lavendar's parents were Ellie and Henry, and that Parvati's were Adit and Varsha. The former were half-blooded and muggle respectively living in Kent and the latter were a muggle-born and pureblood living in Yorkshire. They didn't quiz each other about parents, nor did they ignore their existence. She knew more about Harry's parents and he didn't like to talk about them really, nor did he know much. Sure, he was her best friend and so she would naturally know a lot about him, but it was as if Remus didn't have parents, not really. They were some entity that she knew existed but he never acknowledged. Hell, she knew more about Snape's parents. Not that he had told her, per say, but still. It was strange, the more she thought about it. Remus wasn't the sort to hide things like that. He had enough secrets without hiding his parents as well. It was quite odd.

When she heard faint movements above her, from the girls' side of course, she glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read half past seven, and she surmised she'd been sitting more than half an hour. Dawn was really upon them now, creeping across the lake, snaking along the grounds, and infiltrating the castle. Clearing her thoughts with a shake of her head, Hermione reached down to the bag on the floor and withdrew her Transfiguration text book.

This was hardly the first early morning in her memory. She could quite clearly recall more than one occasion when she had tip-toed out of her dormitory to the empty, quiet common room. Not, obviously, for this same reason had she awoken so early, but it wasn't uncommon. She supposed she like the peaceful stillness to a place so often full of loud chattering classmates. While she had always enjoyed watching everyone have fun and carouse about, within reason, she also enjoyed the time spent in quiet reading; somewhere other than the library for a change.

Opening the text to a marked page, she settled in to read the material they were supposed to cover in class that week. Only the soft crackling of the fire and the whisper of pages disturbed the usually noisy room. It was another half of an hour before Hermione heard real noise above her. With a wry smile, she noted that it was all from the girls' side. Another few minutes and heavy footfalls could be heard from the other side of the tower as well. Sleepy, freshly woken teens banging about and dragging their feet to start the morning.

Hermione's quiet sanctuary was slowly peppered with chattering voices and the usual morning grumbling. Groups of students began traipsing through the portrait hole and down to the Hall for breakfast, a few older students tossing Ginny a good morning. Lily and Dorcas came through, but Hermione told them she'd be down after a bit more reading.

"Waiting for someone?" Dorcas asked with a teasing smile. She and Emma still had not given up on their theory of Ginny and Remus. Hermione, for her part, completely missed the allusion.

"No. I expect I'll follow Mary and Emma." The two girls just looked at her for a moment. Engrossed in her text book, she missed Lily's exasperated eye roll and Dorcas' whispered 'Is she serious?' Seeing that she was completely in the dark, they continued on to the Hall without her.

Mary and Emma were always the last down from the girls' dormitory and today they met Remus and Peter, early risers on the boys' side, on their way down. The two girls giggled – well Emma giggled, Mary smirked – and left quickly, not alerting Hermione to their presence and pulling a grinning Peter along behind them. He shot Remus a raised brow and followed without protest. Remus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of himself once again. He was self proclaimed rubbish at talking to girls. Most of the female population would tell him that he did just fine, but he didn't seem to be having any luck with the one girl that mattered. Ginny Prewett was a mystery. She had gone to Hogsmeade with him and he'd really enjoyed himself and he knew she had too. Then afterwards she treated him as nothing more than a friend, and no matter how much he tried, she didn't seem to be changing that view point.

Sirius had given him a few tips the night before, but telling her they ought to find a broom cupboard where she could have her wicked way with him did not seem like a proper way of telling her he liked her. Nor was snogging in the musty aisles of the library, or in the back of History of Magic, or telling her they were taking a romantic walk just so he could snog her out of sight of the castle. Not that these things didn't sound deliciously wonderful, but he seriously doubted they were the correct approach. James hadn't been much help either. He had said to dramatically declare his love for her and then ask her out in front of so many people she couldn't say no. Peter had kindly reminded him of the black eye and bruised chin he had gotten because of that plan.

Right now he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Ginny wasn't classically beautiful; she didn't have Amazon legs or straight hair or a perfect face, but she was quite pretty. Her hair reflected gold in the firelight, and she was very petite and rounded in all the right places. Not too much, not too little. Perfect for curling up against someone and spending the day talking. An unconscious smile crossed his lips as he thought of it, the image of her sitting on the couch with him, surrounded by him and held in his arms, was nice. He watched as she frowned a bit, concentrating on something she was reading, then the line eased and a small smile teasing her lips as she figured it out. Here was someone who delighted in learning, and he loved that. He enjoyed debating with her, conversing with her, working with her and just talking to her about anything and nothing.

Not wanting to startle her, he walked round in front of her. "Ginny?"

She looked up at once, smiling easily. "Good morning."

"Morning. Bit of reading before breakfast?"

"Yes. I was up early this morning and thought I'd read ahead a little." Remus smiled, supposing correctly that she'd already read the book through at least once. He rubbed his neck again, self conscious and nervous still.

"So… do you want to go down to breakfast with me?"

Hermione gave him a genuine, regretful look. "Oh, I'm sorry Remus, I was waiting for Mary and Emma."

Remus frowned a bit, then laughed softly and shook his head. "They've already gone down."

Hermione frowned and looked toward the portrait hole. "They have? I didn't see them come through."

He scuffed his toe into the carpet. "Yeah, well, that may have been intentional."

Her head swiveled back to look up at him. "Intentional?"

"Yes. So, um, want to walk with me?" It all suddenly fell into place. Those conniving friends of hers would be hearing about this! She colored pink, cursing them silently, she was mortified. Throwing the two of them together like this. It wasn't fair to Remus, the poor boy, being left with her like this. He was too polite to just ignore her and let her sit, and she felt terribly about it.

"Ginny?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Yes, let's go." She had been ruminating on revenge and neglected to answer his question, making her blush even darker.

He grinned widely. "Brilliant."

They were chatting amiably about their Ancient Runes class when they walked into the Great Hall. Breakfast was in full swing and they were some of the last people to arrive; their friends had already claimed their customary spot at Gryffindor table and the boys were enthusiastically digging in while the girls laughed and occasionally cast disgusted looks their way. Hermione shook her head and Remus just grinned at her.

"Some things never change." She said.

"Well, they are growing boys."

"Remus, really, that's no excuse. They're mostly grown boys."

"Some things never change." He parroted, sliding onto the bench next to her.

"But one would hope they improve." Remus laughed loudly, drawing curious looks from those around them. Lily raised one brow and asked with a smile.

"What are you two so happy about, I wonder?"

"Ginny here was just commenting on table manners."

"Or the lack thereof." Said Hermione under her breath, getting another grin from Remus, who had been the only one to hear her.

"Alright then, you two just keep your secrets." Lily shared a look with the other girls that went unnoticed by Hermione, who was just then, listening avidly to something Remus was saying. They didn't care what she said, the girl was head over heels, she just didn't know it yet.

"Potions this afternoon." Said Emma conversationally. "What do you suppose old Sluggy's got up his sleeve?"

"You know, I really do wonder." Commented Dorcas. "He's been so mysterious about it all week, won't even give a hint."

"Probably isn't going to be all that interesting." Sighed Sirius. "How to properly stew beetle eyes or something."

"Ugh." Moaned James. "Only Snivelly'd get any interest out of that." Everyone laughed, except Hermione, who watched Lily with narrowed eyes. Even the red head was giggling, and it was not a very friendly sort of laughter.

"Be nice James." She said, meaning it teasingly, but it came out a bit snappishly. "You're head boy, you're supposed to promote house unity."

"House hasn't got anything to do with it." Declared Sirius. "That git's just a royal pain in everyone's life."

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. "He thinks the same thing of you, I'm sure."

"Yeah, 'cept he's _wrong_ and we're not." Sirius said, with a cocky grin, daring Hermione to fight that.

"I think you're all wrong. What a stupid argument Sirius." She glared at him, shocking everyone into silence as she stood and walked away. There had been real venom in her words. She'd harassed Sirius and the other three boys about being ridiculous before, but her voice had bit as she called him 'stupid'. They reckoned she meant it. The four boys and three of the girls stared after her, none of them noticing the way Lily studied her plate.

Hermione stormed away, fuming under her breath. She had never felt so _mad_ in all her life. Sure, she'd been angry at Ron, had felt quite upset with both he and Harry, had even punched Draco Malfoy once, but this was very different from that. It was a different sort of anger. She railed against injustice and the stupidity of this childhood rivalry that would stain the rest of their lives. Most of all she was angry at Lily, for just sitting by as they said those things, joining in the cruel laughter. Severus Snape had been her best friend, once, and she had completely turned against him. Sure, he'd said something terrible, but why should she react like this? Refuse to forgive him, shun him from her life, and treat him as horribly as the boys she'd once stood up to for him? Hermione had grown callus against the term herself, it was just a prejudiced remark. It was words, it didn't matter. She'd been hurt before, when Malfoy and others had used it against her, but she had disliked them for other reasons, not because they called her a 'mudblood' and taunted her about her heritage. Lily was being unreasonable. It might hurt worse when friends hurt you, but it should also be easier to forgive them, because you loved them and didn't want there to be anything between you. This entire affair was ridiculous.

She was so angry, and walking so fast without paying attention to her surroundings, she very nearly flattened the source of her thoughts. Barreling around a corner, she collided with a chest, her nose squished and her things going flying.

"Oof!" She stumbled backward, someone catching her elbow.

"Watch it!" Snapped Snape.

"Severus! Sorry, didn't see you." He seemed almost amused by this inane comment.

"Obviously." He drawled, flicking his wand and sending all of her things flying into her hands once more; she had been on her knees picking them up and flushed as he did so.

"Um… just going to breakfast?"

"No."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure why she was so nervous all of a sudden. The floor seemed quite interesting though and she decided it was worth further study. They stood in an awkward silence for several moments, Snape standing straight, watching her bowed head. Her books and papers were now clutched against her chest and she could only see her crazy, flyaway curls.

"Er… are you?" He finally asked, as if he wasn't sure how to talk. She gave him a confused look, unsure of what he was asking. "Going to breakfast I mean."

"Oh! No, I just came."

"Where are your friends?" Her features darkened and he was almost sorry he'd asked, though it was intriguing, and alright, satisfying, to see her upset with them.

"Still at breakfast I expect." She began mumbling again, fussing with a piece of paper sticking out from within a book, he was sure he could hear 'stupid' and 'immature' in there at different intervals. She did seem rather upset.

"Gin- – er – Prewett, are you, ah, um, good?"

"Am I good?"

"Yes, you know. Oh, just answer the question." She smiled a bit as he snapped at her, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I'm fine Severus, thank you. Just a bit harried, I suppose." He nodded slowly, watching her with a scrutinizing gaze; she stared back at him, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"Ginny! There you are." Just then Remus Lupin came into the corridor. Snape's face fell once more into an inscrutable mask, and any chance she may have had at knowing his mind was lost. Her eyes were slow to leave his face, though his had moved at once to the wall, as if they'd been there all along. Hermione looked over at Remus, who had been watching her watch Snape, and a bit of her previous scowl leaked back into her features. It was hard to reconcile this Remus, who let the others taunt Snape and even joined in, with the one who'd so often admonished Harry to show the same man proper respect.

"What?" She snapped, sorry as soon as she saw the taken aback expression on Remus' face. He hadn't been directly involved after all, it was mainly Sirius and James, and Lily, whom she was peeved with. "Sorry. What was it Remus?"

He cast a suspicious glance at Snape. "You alright?"

Her anger flared at once, having caught the look he cast at Snape. "I'm fine." She ground out. "I was just talking to Severus, is that alright with you? Good." Without waiting for Remus to answer, or recover from the sudden attack, she turned back to Snape, who may or may not have been sporting the ghost of a smug smile, and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." His mask disappeared as the small slip of a girl dragged him down the hall and was replaced by surprise, amusement, and some of the very thoughts she'd been trying to decipher earlier. Remus stood still and watched them go. He watched as she walked away from him, and he felt defeated.

Hermione had taken him down two different corridors and was headed down a flight of stairs before Snape spoke. "Where, exactly, are you taking me?"

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the staircase and turned to look at him. Because she was standing a stair higher than him she was looking directly into his black eyes and saw amusement there, not the usual coldness. His question had stopped her in her tracks and she gaped for a minute, her mouth opening in closing in a rather ridiculous imitation of a small fish. He raised one eyebrow and she flushed, but when she answered it was firm and would brook no argument.

"I'm not sure. Just away. Are you coming?"

"Are you, an acknowledge bookworm, skiving off class?" This stopped her for a moment again and he could see the thoughts roiling in her head. Once again, the firm mask of decision fell over her delicate features though.

"Yes. Are you coming?"

He looked down at her left hand, which was still firmly gripping the sleeve of his robes. "I was unaware that I had a choice." He drawled it with the familiar sardonic laziness and she flushed, letting go at once.

"Of course you do."

"Then where are we going?"

Dorcas frowned as she walked into Ancient Runes. Remus was sitting by himself at the table he and Ginny usually occupied, frowning at his book as if it had personally offended him. She looked about but didn't see Ginny anywhere and hadn't found her along the way either. Telling Nathan she'd be along in a moment, she went over to the poor boy.

"Remus, did you not find Ginny?"

"Yes, I found her." He said it in a rather dead voice that did not match his fierce countenance. Dorcas paused.

"Oh, um… Is she alright then?"

"She said she was fine." Dorcas sank down beside him, concerned at his behavior. Remus was always the polite and kind one, not the sort to be so short and terse.

"What happened Remus? Did you row?"

He laughed without mirth, short and hard. "Not exactly."

"Come on Remus. _You're_ not alright. What happened?"

"She was with Snape. They were talking when I came along."

"So she was still upset about what James and Sirius said."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And I suppose you said something to set her off." Remus looked quizzically at Dorcas.

"How do you know what she was upset about?" Dorcas shrugged.

"She was defending him at the table and seemed upset that they were poking fun at him. I suppose they must be friends."

"I'd say they're a bit more than friends." Remus said, bitterly and brokenly. Dorcas' mouth formed a perfectly round 'O' and stared at Remus. Her mind was working furiously, putting together pieces. This would explain everything, of course. Why Ginny seemed so oblivious to Remus' advances, why she refuted their teasing claims so firmly. She liked Remus, but she _liked_ someone else. Oh dear.

Hermione seemed a bit at a loss. "Just away. Away from class and from everyone." She turned and started climbing the stairs again, but Severus reached out and grabbed her hand; she was shocked enough to stop and turn at once. Seeming just as surprised as she was, he dropped it at once.

"I know a place. Come on." He turned back around and jogged down the stairs, waiting at the bottom for her to catch up. She lost track of where exactly they were going as he lead her up one corridor and down another, there were at least four staircases they traveled and through two abandoned class rooms. At last he stopped in front of a small, insignificant door. It was short, only a couple of inches higher than the top of his head, and rounded on top. She eyed it dubiously.

"Where are we?"

He opened the door, which stuck a bit four inches in, and stepped through. "In a forgotten area. In a castle this big, you can't really expect everything to be in use, can you?"

"I just never thought about it. It is rather large I guess." He laughed, a strange thing coming from him, but she thought he had a nice laugh. If it was a bit rusty from not being used.

"Large indeed. Not only is it a medieval castle of rather large proportions, as you so eloquently pointed out, it is also magic. Which means there are rooms that are bigger on the inside than the outside, there are rooms that are only sometimes there, and there are rooms with a door here, but aren't here. Yes, it is very large."

"So which is this?"

"This? This place is always here and it's highly insignificant. Rather easy to over look, which is why it's forgotten."

"How did you find it?" She was still standing in the doorway and eying the dark room suspiciously. Severus was standing a couple of feet in, one arm holding the door open.

"I was wandering about and came across it. It's away from people, so it's a place I prefer."

She nodded and finally stepped in. He let the door fall shut and took out his wand, muttering _Lumos_. The dim blue light illuminated only a small space, and Hermione was left nearly blind as Severus stepped away from her. In a moment, though, he had tapped his wand against a sconce on the wall and the room was lit. It was very small, more like a tiny foyer and not far away she saw a narrow staircase.

"Come one." She followed as Severus led the way up the stairs.

"Where's Ginny?" Lily asked Dorcas, as the small, black haired girl passed her in the corridor. Usually, as Dorcas continued on to her Herbology class, Ginny would meet up with Lily to walk with her to Arithmancy. Today, Dorcas was alone and Remus had stormed past them, a forlorn and dark look on his face.

Dorcas watched Remus go, waiting until he was around the corner, before answering the question. "She wasn't in Ancient Runes today."

"Not in class? That's not like her."

"No, it's not. Remus found her, you know, after he ran after her during breakfast. He said she was talking to Severus Snape, and they seemed rather – er – close.

Lily's shock could not have been more evident. Her jaw dropped and she stared for a few long seconds at her friend. "_Snape_? She's friends with him?"

"Yes, well, from what Remus said they looked like a bit more than friends. It makes sense, really, when you think about it. Everything that's been going on with her, you know. Now it all makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she likes Remus, so she was friendly with him, but she _likes_ someone else. That's why she was so oblivious, she really had no idea. Her mind was elsewhere. Bit weird isn't it? It explains why she was so upset at breakfast today though. Anyway, I've got to go to class, I'll see you later."

She hurried off, not really seeing the look on Lily's face. It was something between shock and hurt. She _knew_, Ginny knew all that Severus had done to her, she'd told her what he'd said and what sort of person he was. Still, she went ahead and did this, siding with him. Against _Remus_ of all people. Lily didn't wholly buy into what Dorcas said. There was something there, between Ginny and Remus, she could see it. How this thing with Snape had trumped that, she was determined to find out. Confused, she headed off for class, hoping Ginny was there.

The stairs were narrow and dusty, and Hermione brushed away cobwebs as they went, following after Severus. Up and up, curving around what she thought must be a neglected tower. When at last she spied light ahead, she couldn't help thinking it was about time. She wasn't sure she had meant some dank and dusty hole as 'away'.

"Here we are." He stepped back, putting his wand light out and stepping out the way so that she could enter the room. Her smile was delighted as she took in the surroundings. They were standing in what was indeed a tower room. It was smaller than the Astronomy tower by at least half and unlike the Astronomy tower, it wasn't open air but roofed. There were panoramic windows though, and it was enclosed so it was still fairly warm, especially after Severus lit a fire in the small grate near the door. A dusty, worn chair sat underneath one of the large windows, a small table beside long empty. Looking out the window, Hermione realized that they could literally see everything from here. There was the quidditch pitch, the lake, and the forest. No one could enter the gates without being spotted, and nothing could enter the grounds from anywhere else that could not be seen from here.

"What is this place?"

"It was once called Watchtower." Severus told her, standing next to her as she looked out over the grounds, towards the forest. "This was where the lady of the castle would wait for her lord's return."

Hermione cast him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Honestly, don't you read?"

"I've read all of _Hogwarts, A History_ and I've no idea what you're talking about. I've never heard of the Watchtower."

"Hogwarts was here long before it became a school, you know."

"I know."

"Did you know who was the family here before it did become the school?" When she didn't answer he went on. "For hundreds of years before the founders were alive, this castle was lived in by a very powerful wizarding family, the Lord Makellos, lord of Hogwarts castle. They were of German descent and were very powerful. Any pureblood that can trace their lineage back that far would find the Makellos in their line somewhere. The name has died out, but their legacy lives on. The last lady of the house of Makellos was Rowena Ravenclaw. It was her that offered her keep as a place for the school."

"Why don't more people know that?"

"Powerful and important the Makellos were, but they fell into disgrace. I don't know why, I'm not sure anyone does anymore, but it was bad enough the Ravenclaw wished to distance herself from the reputation. It wasn't even particularly well known that she was a Makellos. She had their curse though, just look at what happened with her daughter."

The Grey Lady, last heir of Makellos.

Eventually, Hermione knew they'd have to go back. She'd have to face her friends and she'd have to deal with that then. For now though, she just enjoyed her morning with a very unlikely person. They didn't have witty, laughter filled conversation, but it was interesting and the silences were not uncomfortable at all. For now, they were just far enough removed that they didn't have to worry about anyone.


	17. Things People Say

A/N: Well, here we are! That wasn't too long was it? Excellent. So, this chapter is fraught with drama and all that wonderful stuff. Stop two on the turbulent ride that I did not predict but happened anyway. :) So, I hope you enjoy it. I certainly did! And now I'm off to start on chapter 18! Happy reading.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how long they stayed up in the tower, but the sun had passed the halfway mark before either of them made mention of time. Severus told her more of the history of the castle, and she demanded he show her books about it. She couldn't believe she'd never known all of this. He cleaned off the chair for her to sit in and conjured one for himself. They just talked until her stomach grumbled.

"Hmm."

"Yes." Said Severus. "We should be going."

"I can't believe I've done this."

"Being with me?"

"No, not that. Being here all day instead of going to class. It's very unlike me, you know." Severus seemed surprised by her answer, that being with him didn't strike her as unusual. He was starting to think that this Ginny was unlike any other person he'd ever met. Certainly better than all the other girls in the school. Except for perhaps Lily, but being in love with someone tends to taint your view of them after all.

"Do you want to go to the kitchens? We missed lunch."

"Oh why not. Sounds just fine to me." She smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you for staying here with me." He said nothing, merely opening the door for her and holding his wand up high so that she could see well.

The Gryffindor girls, minus Ginny of course, were convened in their dormitory. The four sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, each one with a different look upon their face. Lily looked fierce, Dorcas concerned, Emma troubled, and Mary looked as if she knew where this was going and planned on derailing that train. To anyone who might enter, it would appear to be a war council of sorts, and they really wouldn't be too far from the truth. Lily had gathered them all with a purpose, and she wanted to see that purpose fulfilled.

"Something has gotten into Ginny." It was her way of calling the council to order and establishing order of business.

"Lily –" Lily brushed off Mary's warning and went on.

"She blew up at breakfast without reason, she then stormed out and from what Dorcas said Remus said, she then went off with Snape and hasn't been seen since."

"I didn't know she even talked to Snape." Said Emma, a troubled look creasing her brow.

"Well apparently they're quite good friends. Or so Remus said." Dorcas informed them. "More than friends actually."

"But I thought she liked Remus?"

"So did we all."

"I'm sure," Said Lily, "that she just went off with Snape because she was mad with Remus. And we still don't know why."

"Do we have to?" Questioned Mary. "It's their business not ours."

"She's our friend, Mary." Insisted Lily. "We've got to help her."

"Maybe she doesn't need our help."

"Of course she does! Snape's a slimy git."

"Well she doesn't seem to want it." Snapping at Lily, Mary glared at her friend. She'd never known her friend to be so ridiculous – so stupid – over something like this. Something told her this was about something more than Lily's 'concern' and she knew exactly what it was. Unlike the other girls, Mary hadn't been so quick to accept Lily's story two years ago. About hating him now, and not caring a whit for him otherwise. Lily continued to rage on after giving Mary a particularly dark look. Emma was too kind hearted to really think Snape was bad, but she was concerned about Ginny's interest in him and Dorcas looked nearly as emblazoned as Lily by now. Mary rolled her eyes.

"You're just going to make her mad and drive her away if you do that." Mary pointed out after Lily outlined a ridiculously mean hearted plan.

"She's got a point there." Dorcas said, deflating a bit. She scrunched up her nose in thought, considering what they'd been talking about. "Maybe Mary's right, maybe we should back off for now. Just watch and see what happens."

"That is _not_ what I said."

"Well, I don't like the idea of leaving them to it either." Retorted Dorcas. Lily steamed a bit as a recruit drifted away from her.

"But what if he hurts her! We could have stopped it." She reasoned, breathing hard in her fervor.

"That's true." Offered Emma, still looking concerned and troubled. "What if he does hurt her and we hadn't said anything. She might get upset with us."

"No she wouldn't." Said Mary. "Ginny's too rational for that."

"Going out with Severus Snape is not rational!"

"We know what you think about it Lily. You don't have to blast us." Mary winced and leaned away, rubbing her ear. Lily had the grace to look a bit abashed.

"Sorry. But really, we have to do something."

"Just tell her your concerns, let her know you're there for her, and then sit back and let her go. You aren't her mother, nor her keeper, you've got to let her do as she pleases."

"But she doesn't know him like we do!"

"That's right." Agreed Dorcas. "But I think Mary's right. The harder we try to pull her away, that harder she'll hold on."

Mary nodded. "She might get hurt, Lily, and then you can go pick up the pieces and be there for her, or she might not. She'll never forgive you if you don't give her a chance. Besides, everyone gets hurt sometime." She stood then and left, Lily watching her shrewdly. Mary was the one who had it all together, but that comment had her wondering what secrets she was hiding.

"Where have you been?" Lily screeched loudly as soon as she, followed by Emma and Dorcas, walked into the Great Hall for supper that evening. Ginny was sitting in her usual spot, calmly eating a dinner roll and reading a book propped up before her. She started when Lily yelled, looking up at her three friends.

"Hello." She said, waiting until the red faced Lily, who had drawn the stares of the whole Hall came to sit before her. Forgetting her embarrassment, Lily frowned at her.

"Well, where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you missed all of your classes and completely disappeared to only god knows where for the entire day, then show up here as if nothing has happened." Lily thought, as she glanced to her right, that this was perhaps not correct. Ginny seemed to be studiously ignoring the boys to her left. In fact, she was, having only acknowledged Peter's request for the butter. He had asked for Sirius, whom she had completely disregarded. Sirius looked put out, Peter troubled, James confused and affronted, and Remus quite glum when Ginny did not ignore her friends. In truth, she was much quicker to forgive them their part and held no grudge.

"I never left the castle, so there was no need to worry."

"Well we didn't know that. For all we knew, you had been murdered in some out of the way corridor and your body would never be found."

"That's a bit dramatic." Said Ginny wryly.

"So, are you going to tell me where you were?"

Ginny frowned a bit at Lily. "Why the interrogation? I don't really feel like sharing."

"You have to understand our concern."

"Fine. I'm sorry I disappeared. But as you can see, I'm quite alive. And I still don't see why it matters."

"Okay, fine, you don't have to tell us _where_ you were. But how about who you were with?"

Ginny's eyes snapped up from the book and locked on Lily, her eyes flashing with fury and understanding. "So that's what this is really about?" She looked from Lily to the other girls, Emma whose eyes were round and looked down at her plate, Dorcas who quickly glanced toward Lily and then back to Ginny, and finally her gaze returned to Lily. Lily's chin lifted and her look hardened.

"_Who_ I was with and not _where_ I was. That's what you really care about."

"Fine. He's a bad sort Ginny, you shouldn't hang around with him." Three of the boys had been watching the two girls with curiosity, unsure of where it had come from. All of them except for Remus, who pushed food around with his fork and occasionally glanced up at Ginny, looking down again before she could catch him. Sirius could contain his curiosity no longer.

"Who's this? You being bothered Ginny?"

"No, Sirius, I'm not." She shot him a glare that had him quelling, but not backing down.

"Lily?" He asked her. "What's going on?"

"It's none of your business Black." Ginny answered.

"You don't want them to know?" Taunted Lily.

"Lily –" Dorcas sounded uneasy, looking between the catty red head and the furious brunette.

"It's none of their business."

"Well, I for one am surprised. I thought they'd know by now." Ginny looked thrown then, her brow furrowing as she followed Lily's gaze. Remus' fork stilled. Amber eyes met emerald and Ginny nearly lost her temper.

"Tell me Remus," Said Lily. "Who did Ginny disappear with today?" Three heads swiveled toward their best friend, whose head had snapped up to look at Ginny, pale and eyes wide.

"Wh- what?" He stuttered.

"You know what they're talking about?" Asked James. "Remus?"

"N- no. No idea."

"Really?" Purred Lily. "Well then, why don't I enlighten everyone."

"Lily, don't." Said Dorcas. Lily waved her off, and Emma looked terrified.

"After her _lovely_ scene at breakfast this morning, Ginny ran into a, shall we say, _friend_ of ours. Rather than go to class, she blew off Remus and disappeared with this _friend_ for the rest of the day. This is the first we've seen of her at all."

"A friend?" Sirius' face was almost comical in his confusion, but Ginny felt no desire to laugh just then, neither did anyone else who really knew what was going on just then. "Well what's wrong with that?"

"What are you talking about Lily?" Demanded James. "Who?"

Lily smirked at Ginny as she spoke. "Snape. Ginny was god knows where today, with Severus Snape." There was a collective intake of breath followed by a hollow silence. Everyone was staring at Ginny, who was looking at the table between her and Lily, fighting back tears, whether of hurt or fury she wasn't sure yet. Lily looked satisfied, her lips twisted into a terrible smirk, the other two girls looked horrified, and the three boys were looking at her with confusion and something akin to revulsion. Peter was the first to recover.

"But why, Ginny? Why Snape?"

"Why not?" She said softly.

"He's awful." Peter said with real conviction. Ginny looked up then. The moisture in her eyes only served to amplify to absolute rage pouring out of her. She looked at her friends, glaring at them with more anger than she could ever remember feeling before. It was so _unfair_ and wrong, she could barely contain the emotion roiling through her gut.

"Awful?" Her whisper was deadly, and even Lily leaned away, the smirk falling from her face. "He's no more awful than any of you. You who ridicule him, belittle him, and bully him because he's _different_. At least he's got the decency to acknowledge what he's like, you all just put your noses in the air and pretend like you're better than him, and you're right where he's always wrong. Look at you. I'm disgusted." Her eyes lit on Remus for a moment, not sparing him even as his face drained of what little color it had. "With all of you."

With that, she stood and stepped back from the table. No one around them knew what was happening. Something this big, full of so much anger and malice, and no one took any notice. She gave them one last look, and turned to go. Before she took three steps, Lily leapt up.

"We're just concerned! He's awful Ginny. Just awful!" Ginny turned to look at her. Eyes were watching them now, their positions and their raised voices drawing attention from those closest to them.

"You're worse."

"You can't mean that. I'm your friend, he's just –"

"Just what?" Ginny smiled sweetly and uttered a word she'd never even thought of using before. "Fuck you." Then she turned and left, her long curls streaming behind her, a banner of bitter victory.

The rumor mill was overflowing with activity that night. By the end of supper, everyone in the school knew that Ginny Prewett had told the head girl to fuck herself, and then had run out crying, presumably because Lily Evans was shagging her boyfriend, who was undoubtedly Sirius Black. By the next morning, Potter was going to duel Black and Evans had run off with Lupin, leaving Prewett with Potter to pick up the pieces of both their broken hearts. Emmaline Vance had apparently tried to hide Evans and Black's secret, so she too was shunned and Dorcas Bennett and Peter Pettigrew were the only two friends left amidst the shambles.

In reality, Ginny had walked out quite calmly, no tears falling, and had run into Mary McDonald. Without giving Mary an answer as to what was bothering her, merely gesturing behind her to the Hall, Ginny had disappeared to her room for the night. Severus Snape had surmised exactly what had happened and left before any of the four boys or Lily Evans could get hold of him. He was concerned about Ginny, certainly, but after all, he was still a Slytherin and was not about to go chasing after her. That night, he heard all about it from Avery, who was really the greatest gossip in the school. He showed no outward emotion as he got the story, but internally he was snarling at the stupid Gryffindors who couldn't properly care for their own. Neither of the two were witness to the scene that next played out at the Gryffindor table, nor was anyone else for that matter.

Mary walked down the empty corridor towards the Great Hall, from within she could already hear the sounds of a meal in full swing. The din grew louder as the door swung open. From within came a mass of brunette curls in a dusty uniform. Amber colored eyes shone with tears that were going to spill at any moment and Mary rushed over to her.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" The brunette nodded her head. "What happened?" She mutely gestured toward the hall and continued on, leaving Mary confused. Afraid of what she might find out, she entered the Hall and made her way over to her friends. She slowed her steps as she approached, taking in the scene before her. People all around were looking at them, and their faces said nearly everything. Remus was pale and hadn't eaten a bite, Emma looked miserable, Dorcas was staring at Lily in open horror, and Lily was nearly crying, but still looked angry. James and Sirius were looking at each other, both trying to figure out what had just happened, and Peter looked crestfallen, staring at his plate.

Mary made her way over to them and took Ginny's abandoned place, patting Emma's shoulder as she did. The sensitive girl was obviously quite upset. No one said anything as Mary poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and looked around at them. She let the silence go on for a couple minutes before breaking it.

"So. Who wants to tell me what happened." Dorcas spoke first.

"Lily happened, that's what."

"What! How can you blame me?"

"You did all the talking, that's how. Wouldn't listen to anyone else telling you to stop." Mary narrowed her eyes at the newly seething red head.

"Did you say something about Snape."

"You knew too!" Blasted Sirius. Mary quieted him with one look and then turned back to Lily.

"What did you say?"

"I just asked her where she'd been, said we were concerned." Lily said obstinately, she was obviously hiding something. So Mary turned to someone else.

"What did she say?" Poor Peter didn't stand a chance.

"Me?" He squeaked. When Mary gestured for him to go on, he gulped. "Well, Ginny didn't want to tell her, just said she'd been around the castle, so Lily asked her about _who_ she'd been with. Then Ginny got mad, but we didn't know why. So she asked Remus."

"You did _what_?" Mary whirled on Lily, a hard thing to accomplish on a bench across from someone. Her hazel eyes flashed with fury.

"Well, he hadn't told the boys."

"You told them, didn't you? What happened."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Lily Evans, you are a spoilt brat who put her nose somewhere it didn't belong. I wouldn't blame Ginny if she never spoke to you again. I told you to leave her alone, and then you had to go and hurt Remus too. This was all for _your_ benefit. You don't give a flying rat's ass about Ginny and don't pretend otherwise. You're just mad because she didn't do as you wanted. I think she had every right to be mad this morning. Yes, I figured out why she was upset, and I'm sure you all have too. Grow up Lily. Just grow up." Mary stood, knocking over her juice and left the hall.

The seventh year Gryffindors watched her with open mouths. Lily was shocked and angry, indignant at the dressing down. Emma was afraid of more fighting and had begun to cry. Peter was flustered, Sirius was staring after her in shock, and James was staring at Lily. That in and of itself wasn't uncommon, but the way in which he was looking at her was. It was neither adoring, nor awe struck. Rather the opposite really. He looked at his best friend, who had, if it were possible, grown even paler, if not a bit green, and noticed how his knuckles gripping the fork were white. He looked back to his lady love, who didn't seem sorry, only affronted and put out. James suddenly had second thoughts.

"Did you really Lily?" He asked softly.

"Did I what, Potter?" She snapped. It was the same tone she always used, but everyone around her, contrary to what was usual, thought she was being harsh and maybe rude.

"Did you know what happened with Remus and Ginny."

"Yes, Dorcas told me."

"And then you brought it up?" Lily shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, you were here." He nodded, still quiet, no longer looking at her.

"Okay." Standing, he walked out of the hall. Peter and Sirius hurried after him, Peter waiting just long enough to haul up Remus, who snatched a book off the table and left with them. Lily was surprised again.

"Well that was odd." She commented, turning to her two friends. Emma was crying harder and Dorcas was frowning at her. "What?"

"Mary was right Lily. You went too far."

Lily stared her, then her eyes narrowed. "Fine! Just fine." Then she stalked off in a huff. Dorcas was left to help the crying Emma off to Gryffindor tower.

The four marauders did not go directly back to Gryffindor tower, nor did Mary McDonald. Lily came in, very quiet considering the temper she'd left the Hall in, and slipped behind her bed curtains. Emma and Dorcas quietly got ready for bed, not one girl lamenting the early hour. Ginny, presumably, was already in her bed. She was silent though, and no one disturbed her. Mary went to an old abused classroom where she threw hexes at unsuspecting boxes and vented her anger on desks. If a few tears fell and a name unrelated to the situation slipped out, no one was there to know. The boys made for the woods.

It was 'Their' clearing, as far as they were concerned. Hagrid didn't even come here, though it was not far from the castle. A few boulders, the right size for sitting, and thick enough trees to mask their location made for the perfect place. They had discovered it when they were third years and had been coming here ever since. In the middle of the circular area there was a ring of small stones, ashes inside attesting to more than one midnight fire. There were dozens of different sorts of memories here. From sneaking up on Peter and making him wet his pants, to James waxing long about his one true love: the inestimable Miss Evans. Sirius had told them all about his conquests, and Remus had told them about his parents and life before Hogwarts. Even Sirius had been serious on occasion. Manly tears, boyish love, and some of the greatest pranks ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts Castle, and it all began here. Tonight they were a sober lot, staring at the ashes of a cold fire and not speaking for a long time.

Remus huddled on his boulder, his initials and a wolf scratched into the side of it, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. James had had the sense to conjure cloaks for them all and they were warm enough, externally anyway. Sirius was first to speak, looking at his best friend with real concern.

"You alright mate?"

"Fine." Remus ground out. Sirius nodded his head.

"That was right nasty." Peter finally said, some minutes after that.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "Nasty. Didn't know she had it in her. I mean, she's scary, but that was just…" He stopped, looking at James.

"Nasty." Finished the messy haired boy, his face harsh.

Sirius nodded again, going on. "Can't believe Ginny really went off with Snivellus. Now that's a nasty piece of work there. Ugly git, I don't understand it." He scowled. "I thought she was alright. I'm surprised she did that to Remus."

"Did what to Remus?" Asked Remus, and Sirius shot him a quizzical look.

"Well, from what she said you tried to help Ginny and she just blew you off. Didn't sound on to me."

"Lily was wrong." He stated.

"She was?" Asked Peter. "How's that?"

"It was my fault." Remus whispered. "It was my fault." No one said anything for a long time after that. They didn't press Remus for details, no matter how curious they were. Sometimes, even young, mostly immature, boys could sense the right thing. Just then, their friend needed to just be.

When they did finally shuffle off toward the castle, it was under the cover of darkness and with the shadow dodging skills they'd perfected years before. They didn't get caught, and when they entered the common room, only one person remained. No one stopped to see who it was, no one but Remus, who recognized her at once. He let the other three go up before him and they said nothing, knowing he sometimes liked to sit before the fire. The dark haired girl sitting there looked up at him with a blank look.

"Hey Mary." She acknowledged him with a nod and then turned back to the fire. They sat like that for some time, staring into the fire before them. Flames danced and twisted, popping and snapping, and eating at the logs. Mary thought of it as a grim metaphor. She and others the logs, and flames life. The twists and turns eating away at you until finally you were gone.

"I've always liked fire." Said Remus all of a sudden. "It's a bit like life, my grandmother used to say. Some people are the tiny flames that never burn very strong and go out before the log is consumed. They never really experience life. Some are the high, bright flames that eat it up without savoring it. And still others are the nice, easy, flames. The perfectly sized ones that burn the longest, the warmest, and consume it all while still savoring it."

Mary thought she rather liked Remus' idea better.

"Will you give this to her? She left it on the table." He held a book out to her, not looking up from the fire. "And tell her – tell her I'm sorry?" She nodded and took the book, resting her hand on his shoulder a moment before going up the stairs. Sometimes, Mary felt rather old.

The next morning, Ginny climbed out of bed before anyone else and dressed silently. She hadn't really gotten much sleep the night before, and there were telltale circles beneath her eyes. Her hair was a complete mess, so she just restrained it as best she could. Nodding to Mary, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, she left the room. She breezed through the nearly empty common room and down to the Great Hall. Her appetite was almost not there as she nibbled on toast and drank juice. When Lily entered with the other girls, Ginny was leaving, not saying a word to, or acknowledging, any of them. She was nearly running as she went down the halls, barely aware of her surroundings as she went. So intent on her destination, she nearly didn't hear the voice behind her.

"Prewett! Prewett! GINNY!" Snape came up beside her, panting as if he'd run much farther than the length of the corridor they were in.

"Hi." She said softly. He straightened after a moment and looked down at her with sharp eyes, taking in her tired stance and eyes that had shed tears not long ago. Ginny said nothing, staring at the floor for many long moments. When she looked up, she was taken by surprise and gasped quietly.

"What?" He asked, as she stared intently back into his eyes.

"Your eyes. They're brown." He quirked one brow.

"Yes. They always have been."

"I thought they were black." She said, blushing a little and looking down again. Her toe brushed back and forth across the stones at their feet, scuffing at the floor and making a soft swishing sound.

"I thought yours were brown." He told her, leaning against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at her. His face was emotionless, carefully blank as he had learned to keep it, but there was a nervous light in his eyes that, as she looked up, she didn't understand.

"They are brown."

"No. Brown is too plain a color. Amber, gold and amber, that's what I'd say." A faint tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks, making Ginny smile. They stood like that for some time, neither one saying anything, just looking. The sound of approaching footsteps did nothing to stir them, in fact, they didn't hear them, not really. It was just some sound in the background of what was happening and had no effect on them. The appearance of people, however, had them realizing that classes were starting. He didn't say anything in way of farewell, and she didn't move until he was gone. A nod of his head, a smile from her, and he disappeared toward his class. Ginny watched him go, an almost sad look on her face.

Mary found her then. "Ginny. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ginny gave her a tremulous smile. "Sure."

"Here" She pushed a book into Ginny's hands. "You left this in the Hall yesterday."

"Oh thanks for grabbing it, I totally forgot I had it."

"I didn't." Ginny frowned at her a little. "Remus did. Ginny wait! He said to say he was sorry."

"Okay."

"Please? Give him a chance. He really was upset about it."

Ginny sighed. "I know, it's just… I was very angry."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, it's just that right after I was upset because they were all making fun of Severus, he comes out into the hall and asks if _Severus_ is bothering me."

"He's a guy, Ginny, they're all rather thick. He really did mean well, you have to understand, they've had a rather turbulent past after all. And it's not all their fault, it's Snape's too. Well, and Lily's I guess. Just hear him out, yeah?"

Slowly, she nodded, looking at the book in her hands. "Okay."

"Good. I'll see you late then."

"Okay." Mary jogged out of sight, and Ginny made her way into the Ancient Runes classroom, where the teacher was just calling the class to attention. She slipped in quietly and took her place next to Remus. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Remus watching her every once in awhile, furtive glances cast her way. He really did look sorry she supposed.

"Ginny?" She stopped before leaving the class, looking up at the sandy haired boy.

"Hi Remus." She said softly.

"I was wondering if you got your book back."

"Oh, yes, thank you for grabbing it. Um… thanks."

"So…"

"It's alright Remus." He sagged in relief, smiling slightly.

"I am sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you/"

"Really, it's okay. I understand."

"And you and Snape – it's okay. Really it is, we were just surprised."

"I don't think anyone else thinks it's okay, Remus." He shook his head and grinned a little.

"No, I guess not. But we can still be fr- friends right?"

"Of course." She looked down at the floor, pushing her chair in and grabbing her bag off of the table. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later." Ginny gave him one last small smile and made her way out of the classroom. Remus gathered his things and left for Divination with the other marauders. Personally, he loathed the class and thought it was rather pointless, which it was really, but he took it because his friends all did. The four sat together in the back of the room and talked or goofed off the entire time. That day was no different, Remus taking his customary seat between Sirius and Peter at a small table they had claimed years before.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to her?" Asked James at once. The professor was still taking roll and they were whispering so as not to garner her attention. Remus just nodded his head, doodling with his quill on a spare piece of parchment.

"What did she say?" Demanded Sirius. Remus shrugged, sitting up straight and leaning in.

"Not much."

"Is she still mad at you?"

"No, we're past that."

Sirius sighed with relief. "Oh thank Merlin. I thought she'd lost her mind for sure."

"Sirius, she's not – I mean we're – she's not going to stop seeing Snape. Or being friends with him or whatever."

"What! But she's yours."

Remus snorted at this and lifted a brow at his friend. "She's not _mine_ Sirius, she's her own person. Where did you get that?"

"He's right." Stated James. "Well, not that you can own a person per se, but really, she is yours. Oh Merlin," He ran a hand over his face as Remus frown deepened. "What I mean is, you two just fit. I guess he – we – just don't understand where she gets off going with Snape."

"We don't know that she's _going_ with him, James, they're just friends."

"Well fine, but still. She must know we don't get along with the Slytherins."

"What do _we_ have to do with anything? She's not us, she hasn't spent seven years here, and she doesn't have to like or dislike anyone just because we say so. Which, I think, is why she was so mad yesterday."

"It's ridiculous." Snapped Sirius. "He's a slimy git who shouldn't be anywhere near her."

"Don't start that." Warned Remus. "She's chosen to be friends with him and we just have to accept that. And," He gave them a significant, pointed look. "We have to respect her choice. That means no bad mouthing Snape in front of her."

"I still don't like it. Doesn't she know what he's like?"

"Lily was friends with him." Interjected Peter, earning a glare from Sirius. James frowned, looking at him thoughtfully.

"He's right." James said.

"Yeah, but Lily came to her senses." Argued Sirius. "Hey! Maybe Ginny will too."

"What happened with Lily and Snape is a lot different than what's going on with Ginny." Remus said, bursting Sirius' hopeful bubble.

"Well maybe Lily can talk to her-" James cut him off.

"Yeah, we saw how well that went."

"Good point." Sirius frowned at the crystal ball on the table before them.

"Lily didn't exactly approach in a very good manner either. She's really made Ginny upset." Remus told them. "Did you see how she just walked out of the Hall this morning and ignored all the girls."

"Except Mary." Observed Peter.

"Except Mary. And Dorcas said she was in bed when they went up last night and didn't speak to any of them this morning. Lily's really teed her off."

James scowled. "I can't believe Lily did that actually. I mean, none of us like Snape, but she's not usually so cruel. Especially not to her friends."

"No kidding." Sirius said with a shudder. "I've never seen her like that. Not even towards you."

"I just hope they patch it up." Said Remus. "Or else the rest of the year will be hell."

"I'm sure they will." Said Peter, then frowned a bit. "Somehow I don't think it's over yet though."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick end note, I've been thinking through the story, and we're more than halfway through! I think it's going to be around 30 total, not quite sure yet, but I'll keep you posted! Also, there will be a sequel! Yay! Well, two actually. One is already started, it's called "Perhaps It Was A Dream" and it picks up in 1980 and goes until where this one ends. Then, the third will pick up where this one ends. Yes, I know, cruelty. However, if it makes you feel better, "Dream" is only going to be a novella, if that long, so don't worry! Anyhoo, I'd love to hear from you! I just live for reviews. :)


	18. Fade

A/N: First off, I need to apologize. I had planned on having this chapter out last weekend and I didn't do it. I'm sorry for making you all wait. I certainly hope this chapter was worth it. I experienced the worst writers block I have ever encountered, but I got past it. I also figured out some things about this story that I had never realized before and that have had a huge effect on some things. That being said, I'd love to get a review from you! Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

~Shiloh

* * *

Sirius Black was uncharacteristically quiet that evening, coming into the common room alone after class. James had head duties to attend to and both Remus and Peter were in the library, so he headed for his favorite armchair, thinking to spend a relaxing evening in front of the fire dozing. Upon reaching it though, he found a slight brunette in his place. Her legs were curled beneath her and her elbow rested on the arm, her chin in her palm, as she stared into the fire. Not particularly put out, he settled instead into the nearest chair, scooting it closer toward her.

"Hello McDonald." She didn't look up as he sank into the worn, overstuffed chair, stretching his legs out before him and leaning back, his hands crossed behind his head. His tie was loose and the top buttons on his shirt undone. It was an art, Mary mused, to appear so lazily comfortable as he always seemed to.

"Black." Her eyes followed him surreptitiously while he adjusted to the most comfortable position, flicking back to the flames before he saw her observing him.

"How're things?" Sirius asked after a minute of silence. Mary sighed, knowing at once to what he referred. It had been two weeks since Ginny had stormed out of the hall at dinner and Mary had given Lily a dressing down yet still a cold tension still plagued the Gryffindor girls' seventh. She'd never seen a row last this long, but both Ginny and Lily were adamantly stubborn.

"Lovely. They're just lovely." Sirius cast her a sidelong glance and took in her furrowed brow and stormy eyes. "It's getting a bit stupid really. I see where Ginny is coming from, I'd be angry too if the people I considered my closest friends acted like toward me, but I understand why Lily's upset too. Not that it justifies what she's done, but still. Add in brilliant tempers on both sides and you've got the quietest, tensest room in all of Hogwarts."

"I suppose that's why you're down here." He said with sympathy. "You never were one for putting up with that."

"I'm surprised you knew that." She said, genuinely amazed that he'd observed that much about her.

"You're my friend Mary, always have been." Mary cast a dark look at the fire. "I'm not a complete idiot. Not even I could know someone this long and not know something about them."

"You amaze me." She commented dryly, an almost imperceptible edge to her voice.

"My company must refresh you."

"Indeed." She said, turning to look at his profile. His eyes were closed as he relaxed in a lounging position. "I've never met anyone so devoid of fundamental emotions. It's great. Enough to make me happy for hours."

"Glad I could help." He grinned at her sarcastic tone. "Seriously though, are they ever going to patch it up?"

"You mean, will Ginny ever resume speaking to you?" The smallest of smiles twitched across his lips. "Then yes."

Sirius sighed after a long moment. "Good. I never bloody understood you girls." When he opened his eyes, Mary was gone.

"Are you ever going to speak to your friends again?" The only indication Ginny gave Snape that she'd heard him was the pause of her furious writing, the tightening of her fingers on her quill. He said nothing for several minutes and she continued her fevered writing. They were sitting in the library, at a table in a secluded and quiet corner of the library. One would have to be a seventh year in Arithmancy, after the same rare texts they were to pass this way.

"Are you?" Ginny set her quill down then and rubbed the bridge of her nose with an ink stained hand. He waited patiently until she looked up at him.

"I do talk to my friends."

"I meant neither myself nor Mary McDonald." A long pause in speech made him look up at her. She was frowning at the essay before her as if it had caused all of the problems she was facing. As if it had embarrassed and angered her in the Great Hall.

"I know." She spoke at last, quietly and with a slight quaver that a less observant man might have missed. "This is getting ridiculous, isn't it?" It was not meant for an answer, and Snape was never one to talk more than necessary, but Ginny could feel his raised eyebrow. Sure enough, when she raised her eyes, he was looking at her with one brow raised, a look of almost boredom on his face. She knew him well enough to know that the boredom was as if to say 'Need you ask?' and he agreed with her.

"I'm not sure she's ready though. She still hates that I spend time with you."

"Evans was always particularly thick." He responded without hesitation and a trace of bitterness, usually stuffed behind a mask of indifference, leaked out before them. Only a slight intake of breath let her know he was aware of his slip. Without warning or ceremony, she shoved her halfway completed essay along with a pile of books into her bag. Standing, she looked at him expectantly.

"Come on."

"Where are you dragging me off to this time?" He inquired dryly. Ginny had the grace to blush a little as he reminded her of her tempestuous storming about a few weeks before.

"You don't have to come." She snapped a bit harder than she meant to, but waited patiently as he neatly placed everything in his bag. He motioned for her to go before him and they made their way out of the library. Ginny was looking over her shoulder when she ran into someone, who was quite solid.

"Oof!"

"Sorry! Oh, Ginny! Er, right, sorry." Ginny looked up to see a blushing Remus, stammering as he righted her. Snape looked on with detached amusement.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you Remus. Excuse me." There was a bit of shuffling as they moved about, until finally Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny out of the way. Remus' eyes flickered to where Snape's hand held Ginny's elbow, and then up to Ginny's eyes. She half smiled at him.

"Ginny." Remus said, and she nodded at him. "Snape." Severus just sneered at him and swept out of the library, pulling Ginny along with him. As soon as they were out of sight of the library, and Remus, he let go. Ginny frowned at him a little.

"That was rude Severus." He didn't even look at her. She stopped in the middle of the hall and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't stand up to them for you just so you could be rude to them too." He looked down at the glaring girl and frowned a little himself.

"We are not friends, Ginny. You are my friend, and you are his friend, but he and I will never be friends.

"I am perfectly aware of that. That doesn't mean you get to be rude to each other. Remus is a very tolerant and understanding person, alright? You would do well to remember that." Severus gave her a strange look, but conceded with a shrug.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"The tower." She strode down the hall in the direction of the Watchtower. Over the last two weeks it had become a bit of a haven for her. She liked looking out the windows and imagining what women before her saw. When they came to the door, she let Severus go first. He lit their way up the stairs, extinguishing his wand when they entered the room at the top. Ginny went at once to the side overlooking the grounds. It was her favorite view, looking toward the gates and the village, which they couldn't quite see. Severus settled into the faded chair and pulled out a potion journal.

The silence that was so characteristic of their time together lasted for long minutes. As shadows of the evening began to stretch across the grounds below, Ginny spoke. "I wonder if Rowena Ravenclaw ever stood here."

"It was her castle." Severus responded. "I'm sure she was aware of its existence."

"Yes, of course. But I wonder if she stood and watched the gates. For someone to come home. Or someone leaving." Severus had no reply, and really she wasn't looking for one. When at last he stood and announced his intention to go to dinner, she was still watching the gates, as if someone were going to walk through them and come find her.

"Dreams will get you nothing Ginny." Severus said when she didn't seem to have heard him.

"On the contrary." She replied at last. "Dream is my only hope." He nodded slowly, not sure they were talking about the same thing at all. Without another word, she smiled up at him and grabbed her bag, heading down the stairs before him. Severus cast one last look at the gates and followed.

Ginny sat down next to Remus, across from Sirius, muttering hello to the former and ignoring the latter. Sirius looked glum. She dished herself dinner and Remus poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. Peter came and sat on her other side, James was speaking animatedly with a fellow quidditch player, and Sirius morosely stuffed his mouth full of food. Mary, Emma, and Dorcas came part way through the meal. Mary sat next to Sirius and the two other girls sat across from each other. Lily was last, and she sat quietly next to Dorcas, out of Ginny's line of vision.

"I'm sorry!" The outburst was abrupt and loud. A few people looked over at the Gryffindor seventh years with interested looks. When no punches flew, they quickly went back to their dinner. Ginny was staring at Sirius, her fork halfway to her mouth. James looked between the two, Sirius who looked almost panicked and Ginny, who just looked comical.

"Me too!" He said.

"I'm a prat." Sirius said. "And a git, and I really stuffed it up. I don't like Snape, but you do, and…" He hesitated a bit, and continued in a much quieter voice. "And that's okay." James just looked at her pleadingly, echoing Sirius' statement.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." The boys let out sighs of relief and conversation began to flow. Only Lily was left to herself, pushing at her food and brooding darkly. She couldn't see the look Ginny cast her way, or the eye roll Mary gave them both.

"This potions essay is ridiculous." Sirius moaned that evening. The three boys, minus James along with Ginny, Emma and Dorcas were sitting before the fire working on their homework. Sirius had resorted to banging his head against the floor.

"It's not that bad Sirius." Ginny said patronizingly, earning herself a mock glare. "Oh really. You just have to describe the process of making Amortentia. Say something about colors if you're that desperate."

"You're brilliant." Slughorn had them brewing Amortentia in class and the tricky potion was taking up most of the month. It was to stew while they were away on holiday and in the mean time they were writing essays on this potion as well as others. Sirius went back to scribbling furiously on his parchment, his letters big and his lines spaced so far apart it was obvious. Ginny smiled, shook her head, and went back to her Transfiguration homework.

The portrait hole opened then and James and Lily came in, back from patrolling. The common room was mostly empty, just a few older students studying or talking. James immediately went to plop down beside Peter on the sofa, leaving Lily in the middle of the room. His behavior drew looks from his three best mates and Emma watched Lily closely. Lily looked up the stairs, then back at her friends. She took one step forward, shook her head, and then walked over to everyone. The boys tensed for a moment, but Ginny said nothing, never even looking up from her homework as Lily sat kitty corner from her next to Emma.

"Ginny," Peter grabbed her attention and asked her a question about potions.

"Ask Lily, Peter. She's the potions expert." It was said without malice, and they could tell she meant it. Everyone froze for a moment though, as Lily looked up at Ginny, who had already gone back to her homework. Slowly, Lily reached out and took the paper from Peter. She quietly answered his question and then receded once more into the far corner of her chair.

"So, what did you and Severus do today?" Remus asked her softly, making conversation. James looked at Lily and then back to Remus, thinking his friend was either suicidal or stupid. Possibly both. Ginny answered calmly though, as if this were common.

"Not much. We went up to one of the towers after we saw you at the library. He read and I just looked out the window. It's very beautiful from up high."

"Which tower."

"One in the northern wing." Ginny answered vaguely. Remus just nodded. "I'm sorry, by the way." She said next.

"Why?" Remus seemed taken aback.

"For Severus' behavior. He was very rude. I told him not to do that."

"It's alright." Remus said, just as Lily let out a loud snort. Ginny's eyes shot over to the redhead, who was not trying to hide what she'd done. Lily was looking down at her lap, picking at invisible lint when Ginny spoke to her.

"Did you say something Lily?"

"Oh, no, nothing."

"Oh-"

"It's just you – you're so blind." She said beseechingly. Everyone watched warily. This was a new approach on Lily's part and Ginny looked unsure of how to react.

"How's that, Evans?"

"When it comes to Severus. He's not going to suddenly be polite to us. He's not a good person Ginny."

"You're not particularly nice to him either." Ginny quipped, growing irritated.

"I used to be friends with him, I should know…" But Ginny didn't give her time to finish.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Everyone around them had gone perfectly still. Ginny had come out of her chair, her book and parchment spilling from her lap to the floor as she did. She disregarded the dropped items and faced off against Lily, who stood as well.

"You, and your obsession with Severus."

"I am not obsessed with Severus bloody Snape! I hate him! I cannot stand the ugly, slimy git and I hope I never have to see him again after we graduate." Ginny stung, knowing that, in fact, Lily never would see him again, as far as she knew. She glared at Lily and continued on.

"Then why won't you let him get over you? You horrid, terrible cow!" She spit angrily. "No, instead, you have to act like _this_. Anyone with a brain knows how you feel about him. Hate is not the opposite of love Lily, and you prove that. Every day you prove it. How can you do that to him?"

"I don't do anything to him. I just can't stand to be near him."

"What is going on here?!" Mary came crashing down the stairs, through the clump of people watching the roaring fight, and skidded to a halt next to Remus, facing the two girls. Ginny and Lily were breathing hard, glaring at one another, and the sparks were visible between them.

The two girls ignored her and continued their yelling. Insults, accusations, and things everyone around them were sure neither ever meant, or meant to say, flew through the air. It continued for several minutes, before Ginny uttered the statement that ended everything.

"That's it! I figured it out." She laughed without humor. "You don't want him. But you don't want anyone else to have him. This whole thing is just because you're a jealous, selfish bint."

The world froze. No one could move as Ginny continued to glare at Lily, and Lily stared back in shock. Mary was the one to finally move, coming forward and taking Lily's arm. Emma and Dorcas sprang into action, each coming forward as Mary ushered Lily up the stairs. The two girls embraced Ginny as she began to cry. She let them take her over to the corner and James glared at everyone crowding the stairs until they disappeared back to their beds. Ginny sobbed into Emma's shoulder and Dorcas stroked her hair, neither saying anything.

James stared after Lily, Remus watched Ginny, Peter quietly headed upstairs, and Sirius went after him. After a few minutes, and several false starts in Ginny's direction, Remus rubbed the back of his neck and bid James good night, going up after Peter and Sirius. No one watched as James disarmed the stairs and slipped up to the seventh year girls' dormitory. He slowly cracked the door and peeked inside. Mary was in the bathroom and Lily was a shaking lump beneath her blankets.

Using skills honed by years of sneaking about the castle, he crept through the room to her bed. She didn't stir, not even when he sat on the edge of her bed, pulling the bed curtains around him so an emerging Mary or entering anyone else couldn't see him.

"Lily?" At the sound of his voice, she sat up.

"James? What are you doing up here?" She didn't seem overly angry. Not like the last time he'd been caught up there. He frowned slightly.

"Checking on you, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She rolled over, ignoring him. He let her be for a moment, then shook her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Lily sat up again, looking miserable. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her makeup smudged.

"What do you want to talk about Potter?"

"I just – are you alright? I'm sorry Lily, sorry for everything that's gone on."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Neither did Ginny." He said softly. Lily just stared at him. She'd gotten so used to James worshipping the ground she walked on, the idea that he disapproved of something she'd done stopped her cold. "I guess this has changed a lot for me."

"So you don't – you don't like me anymore?" A small tremble entered her voice.

"No! I do, I do." He took her hand gently. "I do. That's what I wanted to talk about, I guess." Lily said nothing as emotions flitted across his face, as he thought about what he wanted to say. "I've liked you for so long, Lily. Since first year. I've hounded you, and hexed boys just for looking at you and hardly given you a moments peace in six and half years. And, I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel partly responsible, for what's going on with you and Ginny. Not being blinded by mad jealousy helped me take a new perspective on this. Well that and Remus has been telling me this for years."

"What are you talking about, James?" Lily asked him, confused.

"I'm sorry. For what happened with Snape fifth year. You were friends with him, close friends, and I was so jealous. That you would rather be with him than me infuriated me. I provoked him to say that – that word, and then got mad at him for doing it." His hazel eyes were shining with tears he tried to hide and they were full of wrenching hurt. "I watched what happened with Ginny and you, because of him. After tonight, after what she said, I think she's right. Just listen!" He took Lily's hand back and prevented her from pulling away again. "I mean you still care about him, but I understand why you don't want him back after that. And that's my fault. But after that… I've never seen you hurt so much Lily, I've never seen you so angry or so nasty. And – please don't hit me – but I love you. I really do."

Mary didn't say anything when she came out of the loo and saw a pair of man sized loafers on the floor. She gently shoved them under the bed and closed the gap in the curtains. She smiled a little, the first real smile she'd given in a while, but neither party was awake to appreciate him. Lily's tear stained cheek rested against James' chest. His shirt was wet but he didn't seem to mind. His arms were wrapped around the girl he was sure he loved.

The Gryffindor girls' seventh dorm was quiet the next night. Ginny sat on her bed with the curtains drawn almost all the way around, leaving just one side open to the light and sitting cross-legged with her homework spread out around her. She was frowning at an Arithmancy problem that just would not work itself out in her mind when Emma came in. Ginny lifted her eyes long enough to see who it was, nod hello, and then returned to what she was doing. Dorcas was in the bathroom with the door open, painting her toe nails, Mary was pretending to do her potions homework, and Lily was reading her charms text. It was a chilly sort of silence, and everyone felt tense, afraid someone else would break the silence.

Ginny finally threw down her quill with a sigh and stretched, twisting her back to work out the knots in her spine. Her position had not been one conducive to comfort for very long, and she'd been there a long time. The homework should not have been that hard, she knew the concept, knew the method, but couldn't force her wooly mind to grasp it. There were too many things going on at once and she couldn't pick one thought out of a dozen or more. She pulled an elastic band off of her wrist and pulled her unruly hair back, curls escaping at once to frame her face and get in her eyes. Swinging her legs over the side of her rumpled bed, she slipped into flats and left the room, acknowledging Mary's look with a nod.

She wasn't exactly sure of her destination as she headed down the stairs, but she just needed to clear her head. The silence was suffocating her, but she was unwilling to break it. Logically, she knew she was being oversensitive and could patch things up rather easily, but she wanted to hold onto the anger and indignation. It was noble in a way, and completely irrational in another. They couldn't know what Severus would go on to do with his life; all they knew was the selfish, rather mean teenager that was there now.

The common room was almost deserted, and the few students left didn't look up as she walked through and climbed out the portrait hole. Silence enveloped her in the corridor, deserted as curfew fast approached. Moving as quietly as she could, she made her way through the halls, down the stairs, and out a small side door into the courtyard that one day would be the site of the war memorial. Glancing up at the half-full moon, Ginny sat on the edge of the fountain. Before, in the future, she had frequented this spot when wanting to be alone, or to think. A melancholy air settled over her as she pulled her knees up, resting her chin on top of them, she did her best to clear her thoughts.

'Maybe,' she thought. 'I can just fade into the night.'

Remus thought she looked beautiful. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring up at the stars, a look of peace on her face, she was silhouetted against the half moon. A soft blue light spilled over the courtyard she occupied, the sort of light that seemed to be cast by shadows. It made everything look dangerous, or romantic. He was so caught up in watching her, he ran into James when the other boy pulled up short.

"_Shite_!" He heard the soft curse word somewhere ahead of him and felt for certain it had been Sirius as he fumbled to regain his footing. James reached back and righted him, simultaneously pulling him around the corner, removing Ginny from sight.

"Just great." Sirius said, frowning in her general direction.

"Huh?" Remus said, trying to listen as the other three boys whispered furiously.

"Did you catch any of that Mooney?" James asked, seeming amused.

"Yeah. What?" Sirius rolled his eyes, Peter laughed quietly, and James' lazy smile grew wider.

"We have a problem Moons."

"We do?"

"Yes. Your lady out there is sitting in view of the door. The very door that we need to enter through in order to remain undetected by roving prefects or teachers. So, somehow, we need to get her to look away."

"Okay." Remus drew the word out, suspicious as the three other boys grinned at him in unison. "So what's the plan?"

"Two birds with one stone."

"That's not a plan, that's a phrase."

"It's a plan now. Pete just made it up." Remus gave them another suspicious look, as they all shared smug, satisfied smiles.

"What is it?"

"Easy." Said Sirius. "You distract her."

"But then I get caught."

"No, no, no." Said Peter. "See, we need a distraction, and she is less likely to get angry at you. Ginny sometimes gets shrill when she's angry." He paused to wince, echoed by Sirius. "Plus, you need to talk to her."

"I do?"

"Yes." Said Sirius, taking over the explanation. "See? Two birds with one stone. She's distracted and we three get inside without her getting us caught, and you talk to her. You never will on your own and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Oh no." Remus said, beginning to back away. The three boys grabbed his shirt front to pull him back.

"Oh yes." Said James. "It's perfect. We'll hide under the cloak and you just have to talk to her."

"I don't think-"

"Good." Sirius shoved him. "Go."

Remus stumbled out from behind the wall and glared at his friends. They all grinned and Peter gave him thumbs up. Shooting them one last look of animosity, he turned to look at 'his lady'. She hadn't noticed his presence behind her yet and was still looking up at the stars. James was right; she was faced so that she would see anyone coming in or out of the small door. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, pulling out a twig, and walked forward. The closer he got, the more he thought that this was a bad idea.

"Ginny?" As he walked around to where he could see her, he saw a blank, tired face. She started at the sound of his voice and he thought for a moment that maybe they could have made it through the door without her seeing. Suddenly he was glad that he was doing this.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing Remus?" Ginny asked, her voice reflecting the quiet, lost look in her eyes.

"I saw you out here and thought -err- maybe we could talk?" She gave him an unconvinced look. "Um… So, what are you doing?"

Looking for the world as if she were suspicious of talking to an idiot, she answered slowly. "Just – watching the night."

"Oh." He fidgeted, finally deciding to sit beside her on the edge of the fountain. The little courtyard was protected from most weather, and there was no snow there to brush away. As he sat, he realized Ginny was wearing nothing but her uniform, no cloak or jacket. Frowning at her negligence, he took off his own and slipped it around her shoulders, eliciting a small smile.

"Ginny, something's wrong." She sighed lightly, turning her head so her cheek rested on her knees and she faced him. Remus completely forgot why he was there in the first place, why there was any other reason to be talking to her beside that he wanted to, even though the other three found the perfect opportunity to creep toward the door and through it. He vaguely noticed the door opening and closing, apparently of its own volition, as he looked down at the slight girl.

"I'm okay Remus. Just tired."

"Tired of everything that's going on?" Her short laugh was abrupt and humorless.

"Yes. I guess I just wish we lived in a perfect world where we could be with anyone we wished without someone else objecting. I think it's rather stupid, but this is how things are."

"Life would be quite boring if everything were perfect."

"Yes, I suppose so." She sighed. "But it would be easier."

"If," he paused, unsure of what to say, not really wanting to, but feeling as if he should. "If it helps, I don't mind. Severus, I mean. I don't care if you're with him."

"You don't?"

"No. As long as you're happy, Ginny, I don't care if you're with Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny crinkled her nose. "That's -err- nice of you Remus. I'm glad you told me. That you don't mind."

"Like I said, as long as he makes you happy. But, just so you know, if he breaks your heart or hurts you, I will hurt him."

"Remus." She frowned at him a bit, a small smile on her lips. "You do know we're just friends, right? Only it sounded as if you thought that we, he and I, were… more."

"You're just friends?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She laughed lightly then, and Remus thought she had a very nice laugh. It wasn't a moment he would forget soon. Sitting under the starlight, next to a girl he was sure was almost perfect, listening to her laugh, as she told him she was not dating the one person he was sure he hated. A strange sort of tingling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was a pleasant sensation and made him want to smile, so he did. A big, bright smile, that made Ginny smile back.

"I'm glad you, at least, don't mind." Her smile faded, and with it, his. Scooting closer, he nudged her with his elbow.

"They'll come around. You'll see. They guys really are sorry for upsetting you. You should have seen James after you left the hall yesterday. He's – I know you haven't been around as long as the rest of us, but you see how much he dotes on Lily, worships her really, and he just – he didn't know what to think. And he's concerned about you. They all are."

Ginny frowned. "They needn't be. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't need them going off on me about who I'm friends with."

"They won't. Not anymore anyway. We care about you Ginny, all of us. Even Lily." A silence stole over them, neither one having anything to say. The stars watched on and the moon drifted across the sky. They were bathed in a soft, blue light and disguised by late shadows when Ginny's head dropped onto Remus' shoulder. Everyone inside had drifted off to slumber and even wolves in the forest no longer sang when he slipped his arm around her. They shared warmth and understanding as the night marched on, and they faded into the darkness.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you liked it! Just a couple things I wanted to let you know, I think the rating is going up. Sorry, younger readers. :( However, I feel it's necessary, as teenagers are not so censored as I have made them. :) I was one not long ago, so I know. I only think so right now, but the way things are going, the language just will not cut 'T'. So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Please review!


	19. Moments Like These

A/N: Well, this one has been a long time coming, but I'm quite proud of it. The scene between the four boys in their room is the only thing left of the original and it's undergone some serious editing. I hope you like it! I worked very hard on it, and I'd love to get your feedback. :)

A huge thank you to **Audrey33** who has reviewed every chapter and is a great supporter of mine. Love ya hun!

In other Shiloh news :) (there's me trying to be funny again) I've updated my profile page if you'd like to take a peek. I am also done with school, so I will have more time for writing. I do hope to have this done in the next couple of months, but no promises. I won't be around much at all in July. But, by August I want to start posting the sequel. We'll see. More info on that sequel is on my page! Thank you for reading, and I hope you review too. ;) I do so appreciate it.

~Shiloh

* * *

The moon was slowly setting, the stars gliding across the sky and true darkness grasping the small courtyard where Remus and Ginny sat before either made to leave. The only movement through a long period of time had been her head adjusting against his shoulder, his cheek resting on her soft, riotous curls. Remus checking his watch roused Ginny a bit. She burrowed her nose into his shoulder, away from the cold as he sighed. It was half past two in the morning, they had been there for at least two hours.

"We should go." He murmured softly. "It's late."

Ginny's head popped up, a concerned look on her features. "Oh! We'll be in so much trouble!"

"Don't worry," Remus laughed softly. "It's long past time for patrolling. We'll be alright, so long as we're quiet." Ginny nodded and stood, Remus with her, his arm still wrapped securely around her shoulders. Silently, together, they walked through the small door and into the castle.

Just as Remus predicted, they didn't see a single living soul along their way. Even the ghosts seemed to have retired to their respective haunts for the night. It was almost eerily silent, the only sounds they heard were the giant clock, which faded the further they were from the hall, and the soft scrape of the staircases moving.

The journey up the seven flights of stairs seemed too short to Remus, as all too soon they stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady. She frowned, grumbling crossly as he murmured the password. Reluctantly she swung outward, letting them enter the dark and abandoned common room. The two teens tip-toed across the floor to the stairs and there parted ways. Ginny mumbling a nearly coherent 'goodnight' before climbing up and away. Remus watched her go until she disappeared through the door and silence filled the stairwell once more.

"Good night." He murmured. Smiling a bit wistfully, though none was there to see it, he turned and plodded slowly toward his own room.

Lily was the first to awaken, to the deep darkness just before light broke over the hills beyond the lake. She lay silently in the pre-dawn, listening to her roommates sleeping. Dorcas' soft snores, Emma's whistle and whine, Mary's deep, steady breaths and Ginny, who was nearly silent. She remembered waking one morning and checking to make sure Ginny was still alive when no sound had come from her bed. When Lily had mentioned it, a strained sort of look had crossed the other girl's features then been gone just as quickly as she laughed and shrugged. The silence this morning felt heavier than any other morning when she'd awoken early, but she supposed it was because she felt heavier. Sound at last emerged from Ginny's bed as she sat up. Her eyes locked on Lily's as grey seeped through the window, Lily wasn't sure she could actually see her, but if she had she looked away and did not acknowledge her.

With the same stealthy sort of silence that ruled her slumber, Ginny stole across the room and into the bathroom. Only seventh years had the privilege of a private bath and she meant to take advantage of it. Through the heavy door, Lily heard the water in the shower start, pounding in a quiet rhythm against the floor. Within the bathroom, Ginny quickly stripped and stepped beneath the steaming waterfall. She let it pound into her shoulders, working out the tension and knots. Her small fingers massaged her scalp, pulling through the mass of curls that lay across her shoulders and fell down her back. Since being in the past, she had yet to cut it and it was growing quite long. It had been at its longest ever when she had been trekking all about the country with Harry and Ron instead of attending her seventh year of school. She had let Molly cut it since then, but that had been months before she'd come here.

Soap swished about her ankles, swirling and disappearing into the drain between her feet. Turning the water off after what must have been almost thirty minutes she stood for a minute longer, her hand on the knob, letting her hair drip. Rivulets ran across her skin, a steady drip from the shower head splashed on her shoulder but she paid it no mind. Heaving a heavy sigh she let her hand drop and pulled back the curtain. Stepping out onto the rubber mat, she grabbed her fluffy red towel. Fifteen minutes later, her hair mostly dry and what little makeup she wore applied she re-emerged into the room wrapped in a towel. She stole a glance toward Lily, whom she was sure had been awake when she'd gone into the bathroom but wasn't sure in the darkness. The red head was now sitting up, picking at a loose thread on her duvet, pretending she wasn't looking at Ginny through her hair. Ginny sighed again wishing things were back to normal.

As quietly as possible, a quietness she'd honed while traipsing about searching for horcruxes, she opened her trunk and pulled out clean underclothes, jeans, and her favorite cozy jumper. Pulling on the clothes, she slipped her feet into a pair of house slippers and grabbed a tie for her hair. Closing the trunk and laying her towel over the back of a chair to dry, she started for the common room.

Lily watched her go, absently picking at the thread, but staring at it as if it held the answers to the world. Or maybe just the answers to reconciling a botched friendship. A stray tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she wiped at it with frustration. Staring now at the wetness on the back of her hand, she stilled, thinking of two nights before. Of her fight with Ginny, of her night spent wrapped in James' arms. She didn't remember what time he'd left, she had only a vague, but pleasant, recollection of his kissing her forehead softly before disappearing and she surrendered once more to sleep. James. She'd never seen him like that before. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help the silly smile that tugged at her lips. Just as quickly she sobered, considering his words before they fell asleep.

"_I'm sorry Lily, sorry for everything that's gone on."_

"_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."_

"_Neither did Ginny. I guess this has changed a lot for me."_

She remembered the look of disappointment in his eyes as his perfect, fanciful picture of her disappeared and was replaced by something more real. Something she couldn't ignore any longer. James Potter had grown up, or begun to anyway, leaving her with no excuses to hide behind anymore. Throwing the blankets back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing the first pair of jeans and the first shirt she found, she padded slowly out the door, closing the door quietly behind her. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup, nothing to hide behind. With a deep breath, she stepped into the common room. Ginny sat in an armchair, but the room was otherwise deserted. It was barely seven on a Sunday morning; Lily confirmed that with a quick glance at the clock above the mantel.

"Oi! Mooney! Wake up!" A pillow flew across the room and landed on Remus' slumbering face. A gurgling, which may have been 'eff you' or just gurgling came from beneath it. His hand twitched atop the sheets but otherwise he didn't move.

"Mooney!" Sirius called again. "Damn, what time did he get in last night?"

"Dunno." Shrugged James, yawning and stretching before reaching for his glasses. "What time did we get in?"

"Just past twelve." Peter answered, coming from the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand. "He probably got in same time you did yesterday morning." James blushed scarlet as Sirius cackled.

"Oh-ho! So you were out and about were you? How come I didn't know?"

"Not important." Muttered James, reaching for his jeans.

"Oh sure." Scoffed Sirius. "So, who's the lucky girl Prongs? Anyone we know?"

"You know nearly everyone in the school Sirius."

"That's a fair point. Anyone interesting?" James blushed again. "It was Evans! Wasn't it?" Sirius crowed. "You shagged Evans!"

"I most certainly did not!" James said, his eyes wide.

"Fine then. What happened?"

"Nothing." James said adamantly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Come on. You can't hold out on us." Sirius flashed him a grin and then looked back toward Remus. "Moons! Even we are awake. Get up!"

Peter grinned at James before going back into the bathroom, toothpaste in hand. James just glared at him and rummaged in his trunk for a semi-clean shirt to wear. Sniffing his Team England quidditch shirt, he shrugged and pulled it over his head. Sirius disappeared under his bed for a shoe, but when he resurfaced he hadn't dropped the subject.

"Spill Prongs. You hide nothing from your best mates."

"Yes I do." James insisted stubbornly.

"Not about Evans." Sirius said, pulling on his trainers. "Not even when we try to get you to _stop_ telling us."

"He's right."

"About time you got up." Remus just glared at Sirius as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat with his face in his hands, quietly grumbling. "So tell us James. All about the night with Miss Evans."

"Shut it." James growled. "We were just talking." Sirius smirked.

"Sure you were."

"No really. We talked and I stayed with her for awhile while she cried. That was it." Sirius made a face.

"Eurgh. You're getting to be as boring as old Moons here."

"Piss off Black." Remus growled tetchily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sirius said teasingly.

"No." Remus countered. "Someone woke up period."

"What's your story? Any stealing of Snivellus' girl?"

"She's not his girl." Remus brightened a bit.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius sighed. "So, any snogging of _your_ girl?"

"No, we just talked and sat there."

"Hmphf." Sirius grunted. "You two are so boring. It's so – so – sweet."

"That's why they have girlfriends Padfoot." Said Peter; coming out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his head. "And you don't."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Remus pointed out.

"But you will." Countered James. "And hopefully, I will too."

"It's about time you two got together." Said Peter.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "How long has he been pining after the lovely Miss Evans?"

"Six years, three months and seventeen days." Remus said.

"You're keeping track?"

"That's how long it's been since our first day here."

"Clever Mooney." Sirius tossed a sock at him. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." But Remus pulled on jeans and a jumper and followed the other three boys out of the room.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up, startled, when Lily spoke a scant few feet from her. She let her book fall closed, leaving one finger as a marker, and said nothing. Lily sat on the footstool by Ginny's chair and looked at her nervously.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and Ginny let her talk. "I'm sorry I said those things, I'm sorry I was so horrible. I was just so angry that you went off and made friends with Severus after I told you all those things. It wasn't right of me, I know."

Ginny leaned forward and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry too."

It didn't need more than that, they both knew what they felt. An hour later when their friends came downstairs they were sitting together before the fire, trying to sort through the awkward moments that followed fights between friends. Things weren't repaired yet, but they were soundly patched.

"Lily around?" James asked hopefully, as they met Mary, Dorcas, and Emma coming down the stairs.

"She's already gone down."

"We're right here." They all looked over toward the fireplace, where Lily's voice came from. She and Ginny were sitting across from each other, both looking at their friends expectantly. The other seventh years just stared at them for a moment. They exchanged a few looks and then shrugged.

"It's alright now." Ginny said quietly. Barely reassured, the seven young people walked toward them. "Really." Lily looked uncomfortable, confronted with everyone staring at her, but nodded her agreement.

Doing her best to cover the awkward moment, Dorcas cleared her throat loudly and spoke in a bright tone. "Well, how about breakfast?" A chorus of happiness rose from the boys and the friends all headed toward the portrait hole. Lily struck up conversation with Dorcas, asking her about her date with Nathan Mercer that weekend, the third that year, and Ginny dropped back to walk with Emma. Mary brought up the rear, commenting every once in a while on what Ginny and Emma were saying.

The snow blew in flurries, hiding the grey sky with their gusto, as the Hogwarts Express steamed out of the village. Happy, excited students walked the aisles of the train, pausing to chat with friends and acquaintances along the way. Ginny sat in a compartment with Dorcas, Emma, and Remus, who had seemed to pay particular attention to her these last days. Mary was just down the aisle, talking to a friend from Ravenclaw, James and Lily were patrolling, and both Sirius and Peter were tracking down the sweets trolley. Dorcas and Emma were giggling over one boy or another, leaving Ginny to talk to Remus.

"You're going to Molly and Arthur Weasley's house?"

"Yes. Molly is my mother's cousin and my parents are going out of the country for Christmas. I didn't want to travel over holiday I just wanted to relax, so Molly said I could stay with them."

"That should be fun."

"Yes, I think so. I enjoy the little boys, and Molly is expecting again, so I'll help her out where I can, I guess. You're going home?"

"To James' house. His parents invited me to stay there for holidays."

"You're not visiting your parents?"

"No, just staying with James." Ginny nodded, noticing that Remus gave no reason for not visiting his parents. A flicker of something, a shadow, passed through his eyes and then was gone again before she could really notice it. It made her wonder though, what secret past he was hiding.

"Poor Mrs. Potter."

Remus laughed outright, drawing curious looks from Emma and Dorcas. "Yes I suppose you're right. Poor Mrs. Potter. With James and Sirius, who knows what will happen. Though I rather think James gets his personality from his mum, not his dad. Mr. Potter can be quite reserved."

"Does James look like him?"

"The spitting image, except he has his mother's eyes. She has lovely hazel eyes. I think it's because of his mum he likes Lily so much. Mrs. Potter has red hair too, only it's not quite so dark. She could be a Weasley, actually, and she probably is related to them somehow."

"I'm sure she's wonderful."

"The best sort." The door banged open then and Sirius and Peter came in, laden with sweets. Peter sat next to Emma and Sirius plopped down beside Ginny. She smiled to herself wryly, remembering September, and the last train ride they'd shared. Sirius even tossed her the same flirtatious grin.

"Chocolate Ginny?"

"What have you got?"

"Frogs."

"Eh, no thanks." She'd never been particularly fond of the chocolate frogs, not after the first she'd ever seen had jumped onto her shoulder and scared the daylights out of her. Sirius just grinned again.

"More for me."

"As if you needed more Black, you're going to get fat someday." Mary reentered the compartment and cast a disgusted glance at the amount of food in Sirius' lap.

"I'm not going to get fat McDonald. I have an excellent metabolism."

"Yes, you are." She said, swiping a peppermint from Peter. "One day, all of this eating is going to catch up with you and your metabolism is going to age until it's no help at all." Sirius just rolled his eyes and bit into a chocolate frog, a licorice wand in the other hand.

"Chocolate Mooney?"

"No, thank you, Sirius. I've got Honeydukes."

"Cuh beezut." Sirius replied with a shrug.

Remus shook his head wryly and engaged Ginny in a discussion about the newest bit of Transfiguration coursework. Emma and Dorcas had left just as the two other boys came in, off to find one of the people they'd been gossiping about and that left Sirius and Mary to talk, as Peter was nodding off in the corner. He presented a comical picture, one hand clutching a half eaten licorice wand, the other cradling his cheek against the wall.

"Tell me, Black, how is Marsha Cunningham these days?"

"Who?"

"Marsha. Hufflepuff, brunette, your squeeze last week."

"Oh! Marshy. Fine I suppose."

"Really? That's not what her friend Paulette said. The blonde." She clarified. "Said she had been crying all weekend."

"Really." Sirius said, with a look on his face that belied his ignorance. He had no idea what it had to do with him.

"Do you really think she'll test us on it when we get back?" Ginny asked Remus. She eyed Sirius with a partially sympathetic eye as Mary lit into him. Remus was well used to it. Mary had, for the last couple of years, felt she should berate Sirius every time he did any, well, _serious_ damage to some poor girl's heart.

"I'm sure we'll have at least one day practice."

"Oh good, I just can't believe – " She cut off abruptly. "Is she always this harsh?" From their side of the carriage, Ginny and Remus could not be heard by Mary and Sirius, the former who was nearly shouting and the latter who was leaning away from her and feebly fighting back with no results.

"Hmm?" Remus looked over at them as if he hadn't noticed. "Oh, yes. Mary sets him straight quite often. It's funny really."

"Funny?" Ginny stared at him. Mary was really doing a number on Sirius, judging by his stuttering and wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Remus laughed. "Yes. She's taken it upon herself to reform him. Takes him down a notch every time he really breaks a girl's heart. Contradicts herself really. She also goes around telling girls he'll never reform and they should stay away from him."

"Not that they listen." Ginny snorted. Sirius always had a girl or two vying for his attentions.

"That's true."

"I don't understand some girls." Ginny said, frowning. "They all flock after Sirius because he's good looking, and clever and funny. They don't want someone deep, or someone they can talk to. No offense to Sirius, but he's not exactly an ideal boyfriend. It's as if they all think they can reform him, save him from himself as it were. He needs a girl who sees him for exactly what he is and puts up with him anyway."

Remus just nodded, looking down at the floor and becoming very interested in his thumbnail. "What do you want in a boyfriend?"

"Oh, someone clever and smart. Someone who is caring and gentle, someone I can talk to. I want someone I can talk to about my books and that is just as happy with a night in as a night out." She stopped suddenly, breathing deeply and flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away."

"No, no, not at all." Remus protested, hiding a grin as he glanced over his shoulder. Sirius was frowning at Mary and fighting back a bit more than usual.

"She doesn't really hate him, does she?" Ginny said, eyeing the two across the way.

Remus watched the pair thoughtfully. "I don't _think_ so. No, I don't think she'd do even this if she hated him. They're friends, perhaps. In a really strange and combative sort of way. He just doesn't exactly make her top ten nicest, favorite people list."

"Mary's an angel really." Ginny said softly. She laughed when one eyebrow rose dramatically. "No, really. I know she's tough; strong, confident, all that. But she's the one who picks us up and puts us back together. She's good, Mary. A good person." Remus just nodded.

Lily and James chose that minute to enter the compartment. Mary let off on her yelling a bit as Lily sat to talk to her, and Sirius grinned cheekily as James sat beside Lily, no shouting involved. Peter slept on, snoring louder until James kicked him.

"Things alright with you and Lily now?" Remus asked softly. The surprising scene in the common room the morning before still hadn't been brought up.

"Yeah." He nodded, seemed to think hard for a moment as if weighing a decision, then spoke again.

"Want to go walk around a bit?"

"Sure." Standing, the two filed out of the compartment, saying nothing to their friends, whose eyes watched as they went. Lily smiled softly and Mary kicked Sirius to keep him from saying anything until they were out of sight, but it didn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. James ruffled his hair, smoothing it back down as he glanced at Lily, but kept on smiling. Dorcas and Emma entered from the other direction, coming out of a compartment just down the aisle in time to see the couple leaving. They came in giggling and as Mary reached out to slide the door shut behind them Sirius finally spoke.

"Finally!" Then they all laughed, rousing poor Peter, who grinned and took another bite from his licorice wand.

"How was your first term at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, breaking the silence a few meters from the compartment they'd just left. They strolled slowly side by side, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Ginny's left arm holding onto her right elbow.

"Good. Really good." She smiled, a little secretive smile that barely curved her lips and made Remus smile a little too. "I loved it."

"Good."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. Meeting all of you, getting to know you. I've made really great friends."

"I'm glad you and Lily worked things out."

"Yeah, me too."

Ginny related briefly what had happened. How they had spent the better part of an hour talking, working things out, getting to know each other. Remus smiled, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she talked. She was passionate about things, Ginny, and he could hear the real admiration and love for her friends in her voice. Her two best friends, the boys he'd heard so much about, were so lucky to have her. She was a fierce and loyal friend.

"Sweets from the trolley dears?" Remus' head swiveled round to look straight and realized he'd nearly collided with the trolley. The little witch pushing it smiled at them and motioned to the candies laid out before her.

"None for me." Ginny said, smiling at the woman.

"Packet of Droobles." Remus said, holding out the two knuts for it. She handed over the gum and he and Ginny stepped into a compartment to let her pass. Ginny glanced behind her just as they were preparing to leave and realized just whose compartment they'd invaded.

"Hello Severus!" She said brightly. Putting her hand on Remus' sleeve to alert him that she wasn't following. Remus turned and saw who she was talking to, stopping before re-entering.

"Ginny." Severus replied, looking up from his magazine. He was sitting alone, but there were obviously others who would return, as their things were lying about and there was luggage above their heads.

"I was hoping to find you before we left the train station." She continued on, smiling brightly.

"Hmm." He said, non-committal.

"Yes, to wish you Happy Christmas and to say I hope you have a nice holiday."

"Happy Christmas." He drawled. Ginny stood, uncertain for a moment as Severus continued perusing his magazine. Sighing, she leaned down and gave him a quick one armed hug before turning and following after Remus. Severus looked after her for a long moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

The pair walked for several moments in silence. They chatted about inane things, quidditch, the house cup, classes, books, friends until they reached the front of the train and the prefects carriage. Remus had checked at the beginning of the journey and he looked at his watch now.

"I guess it is my turn to patrol. I'll just do it on our way back." Ginny nodded and they continued on their way. "Are you going to see your friends over holiday?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No, afraid not." A troubled look crossed her face, but Remus missed it as he poked his head into a compartment full of rowdy fourth years.

"That's too bad." He said, after calming them down.

"Yes, I miss them." The conversation was intermittent after that, as Remus handled the overly boisterous crowd of students, excited to be going home on holiday. Just before they reached the compartment, where they could see their friends talking and laughing, Remus reached out and caught her arm, stopping her.

"Ginny, I really," He paused, uncomfortable and pulling at his collar. "I asked you go walking for a reason and I haven't gotten around to it. I wanted to ask…" Ginny looked at him expectantly, half smile on her lips. "I really like you Ginny. I don't usually date much but, yeah. Um, that was terrible."

"Remus, I-" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Will you think about it? Me, I mean. Over holiday. About you and me. I'm completely bungling this." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, staring at the wall to his left, refusing to look at Ginny as a pink blush of embarrassment stained his cheeks.

"Remus?" He looked at her nervously and she couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I promise." He sagged with relief and she laughed again, turning to the door and sliding it open. For a moment he stared stupidly.

"Oi, Mooney. What are you doing?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend as if her were crazy. Remus shook his head, grinned, and entered the compartment, slipping onto the bench next to Ginny.


	20. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if I've gotten your hopes up - this is not a new chapter for _Come Back to Me_. This is, however, an announcement on the future of the story. It's not over!

Please see my profile for further information concerning this story and what is happening to it.

xoxo

Shiloh


End file.
